Stop Saying You Love Me
by Cassie Wang
Summary: D:H, alittle B:H and OC:H Harry is raped, beaten, and abused. He gets betrayed and beaten again later. Can he trust anyone anymore? WARNING! DARK FIC! :Complete!:
1. When the World Finally Crashes Down

Stop Saying You Love Me  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me, except for the oc's n stuff...oh...and the plot too. There's also this one part that I got from the story Faith by Dragongirl16. It's a wonderful story and I have this one part that is a little bit like Faith but I promise you that the rest will be totally different...so please don't flame me about that. I emailed her...but either I got the wrong address or she thought my email was junk mail or my computer is just dumb...so...like...ya...don't get mad at me or report me cuz I did try to ask for permission. ( My first HP fic...dunno if it's good or not....tell me in a review! Flame me...it's ok, but just tell me what I did wrong. ( (Harry & gang are going into 7th year).  
  
Warning: THIS IS A DARK FIC. IT HAS CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, BEATING AND OTHERS. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE THINGS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. IT IS RATED R.  
  
[Chapter One: When the World Finally Crashes Down]  
  
_-Edit-_  
  
AN (reload): This has been beta read by my friend =D no new chapters but this chapter replaced...ya...I've already wrote ch4 but I'm waiting for my friend to proofread it...ya...so it might take a while cuz she's really busy. Thanks G.G!!)

---------------------------

_I still remember the world from the eyes of a child  
  
Slowly, those feelings were clouded by what I know now  
  
Where has my heart gone?  
  
An uneven trade for the real world  
  
Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything  
  
And knowing nothing at all._  
  
Evanescence – Fields of Innocence

--

Aug. 1

--

All was quiet on this hot, sunny day. As much as the inhabitants of Privet Drive tried, no noises could be mustered to break the silence. However, Harry Potter welcomed the silence. He was lying on his so-called bed in his cupboard (Vernon threw him back in there ever since 6th year). His whole body ached. He was shirt-less because of the heat, and bruises and cuts were visible. He always had hard time breathing. Harry had always thought that the Dursleys wouldn't go any farther than to lock him up in a cupboard. Guess he was wrong. Ever since two years ago when Moody, Lupin, Tonks and the others "threatened" the Dursleys, Uncle Vernon got angry at Harry for telling the "freaky people" about them and started to beat Harry. Vernon usually used a rolling stick or umbrellas, but when he was really mad, he sometimes even used a frying pan fresh from the stove. Sometimes, Dudley would join in and punch Harry as if he was a punching bag. The only thing that was different was that Aunt Petunia would stand in the corner and huddle. Usually, Vernon then went insane and started to beat her too— with the excuse that she was the one who brought bad luck to this home (a.k.a Harry).  
  
Currently, the Dursleys were out on a small vacation to Aunt Marge's house. On these days, Harry loved being alone, with the exclusion of Hedwig, of course. Perched alongside the teenager, the owl looked worriedly at her master/friend. He hadn't been outside for about two months and he barely ate anything. Her master was currently sleeping, but even there, he couldn't find any peace, for his dreams were filled with nightmares of Voldemort torturing and killing muggles and muggle-borns, even if Harry had already taken care of him a year ago. Still, despite the horrendous flashbacks in his sleep and his continuous beatings from Vernon, Harry never cried; the reason being that he was a Gryffindor—and Gryffindors were "supposedly" brave. But then he would remember the sorting hat's comments on how Slytherin would've suited him; Slytherin-- who were the opposite of Gryffindor.  
  
Harry hated his role in the wizarding world and he still constantly felt the weight of the prophesy on his shoulders, even if it was fulfilled last year. He often wished that he were someone else, or dies, so that he could be with his parents and Sirius again.  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived was slowly breaking...slowly losing hope.  
  
He knew he still had Ron and Hermione, but what did they understand? They couldn't even see the threstrals. Plus, they hadn't even sent him any letters like they promised to, and it was already August. Only one more month till school began... one more month until he was free of the torture...

--

Aug. 13

--

The Dursleys came home late at night, just when Harry was beginning to get used to his freedom. But since it was about midnight, they just went directly to sleep. From his corner, Harry could tell that his uncle was in a bad mood by the way he walked. Nowadays, Harry was more observant of his surroundings because as the result of how his relatives treated him.  
  
Concluding his observations, Harry decided not to disturb them for his own sake, despite the fact that he was hungry. Perhaps he would be able to steal something in the morning. For a second, Harry thought sadly about his parents and how disappointed they would be if they were still alive. They were probably rolling in their graves at the moment. I mean, their son had to STEAL something in order to survive. Sighing, Harry got up and crossed the room. Carefully lifting up a loose floorboard, he picked up a velvet box that Dumbledore gave to him last year. Inside was a beautiful ring with a lion engraved on the band, complete with a small, gleaming diamond on top. It was his mother's wedding ring, and Harry treasured it dearly. However, he was extremely careful with it, for if the Dursleys saw it, they'd take it for sure. Harry smiled wistfully before placing the box back under the floorboard, and went back to sleep.  
  
Suddenly, he was transported back to a stormy night, with the familiar smell of decaying flesh.  
  
He was back at the Riddle graveyard again.  
  
Looking around, Harry caught a glimpse of Cedric's lifeless body. But then, as if manipulated by a higher force, the body rose, along with others that had died at the hands of Voldemort. Their mouths kept repeating the same thing over and over:  
  
"It's all your fault...all your fault...you killed us..."  
  
Shocked, Harry's eyes widened in fear at the accusing glances.  
  
"No! Voldemort killed you! I didn't do anything!" He cried out, but the corpses didn't cease their advances at him. Harry dropped to his knees as they kept coming closer and closer.  
  
"No...you could have saved us...it's all your fault...your fault..." their voices repeated, haunting and condemning.  
  
"N-no... Stop!" Harry said weakly, "no..."  
  
Then, Cedric's face was right in front of him. Harry could see his lifeless gray eyes staring at him. "Harry..." he started, but then Cedric's face melted into that of a pudgy one, scrunched up in anger-- Vernon.  
  
"I'll teach you a lesson for waking me up!" his uncle cried, with a heavy stick in his hand.  
  
Fully awake now, Harry realized that he had been screaming in his sleep—waking all his relatives up. Behind Vernon stood Petunia and Dudley outside the door; Dudley, with a gleeful expression on his face, and Petunia, with a bruise on her right cheek as well as a fearful glance. Guess Vernon took his anger on her too, Harry thought. He could almost felt sorry for her. Almost.  
  
"This'll teach you!" Vernon raised the stick, but before he could land a blow, Harry spat in his face.  
  
"Why you...!" Vernon wiped the saliva off his face and threw the stick to the side with a burst of anger. Tightening his fists, he lunged towards Harry, punching and kicking. "You...ungrateful...little...brat!" he shouted. Dudley let out a cry of joy at the violence; while Petunia fainted as blood came gushing out of Harry's re-opened cuts.  
  
"I'll finish with you tomorrow! When I'm done with you, you'll wish that you'd never been born!" He threw Harry to the floor and the teen hunched up into a ball. The pain was intense, but he held his tears, for weakness was just what Vernon wanted, and Harry wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seeing it.  
  
Turning his head, Harry saw Vernon and Dudley pick Petunia up and leave. He heard the door slam, followed by the sound of locks clicking into place. A tired feeling settled inside Harry, even though he had just gotten up. The black-haired adolescent stood up and took out some stolen bird food hidden in the closet. He poked it into Hedwig's cage.  
  
"Even if I have to suffer, it doesn't mean you should." He whispered, smiling at the owl. Then all was dark.

--

Aug. 16

--

"WAKE UP BOY!" Harry felt a cold hand slap his face, then he felt the coldness of the floor and realized he was lying on the floor with no shirt on. Vernon was leaning over him with a VERY big stick and a purple face.  
  
"Wake up you stupid idiot boy! You did this didn't you? You used your...freaky magic and did this!" Vernon's face was getting purpler by the second and his throbbing veins could be clearly seen.  
  
"What...?" Harry was confused for a moment, but then realized something bad must have happened for Vernon to blame it on him.  
  
"Don't you 'what' me! I know you did it! Petunia is now in the hospital because of you! She had a heart attack!" Harry was alarmed. It must've happened when she fainted yesterday, he thought with a silent shock.  
  
"No...I didn't do anything!" His body shook visibly. He tried to stop, but it was of no use.  
  
"You're shaking! That means you're guilty!" Vernon's face started to crack into an extremely evil grin that slowly grew until he was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Well too bad for you; I'll just take all my anger out on you!" Harry flinched as Vernon raised his hand. But instead of the usual beating, Vernon did something he unexpected: He ripped off his trousers with a quick yank. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"No..." he whispered as Vernon reached over to tear off Harry's boxers too. "No..."  
  
Then Vernon slipped out of his own boxers, relieving himself of all clothing. Harry's heart began to beat faster and faster as a sick feeling entered his gut.  
  
This wasn't happening...  
  
"NO!" Harry got up and ran towards the door. Despite his Quidditch training, the lack of food had weakened his strength, and it was no difficult task for Vernon to block the door with his body.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" he growled. Harry tried to back away, but Vernon just grabbed him and threw him onto the bed with a strong jerk.  
  
"Now you'll pay for all you've done to us!" Vernon wore a sickening gleeful expression on his face and began to laugh hysterically again. Then, he was on top of Harry.  
  
"Get ready," and then he slammed in. Pain shot through Harry's body from the impact, and his eyes watered. It hurt so badly, and the continuous repetition of Vernon's "movements" and the accompanied groaning, disgusted Harry. He felt like he was going to die from all the pain and humiliation.  
  
Then let me die, he thought, I can't take it anymore! Then as Vernon started to move in again, everything went black...

When Harry finally woke up, it was dark outside. His whole body ached, and the whole room smelled like the dirty deed that had occurred. He felt dirty, as if no matter how much he washed and scrubbed, the dirt would never come off. His body felt cold. His bed had never really held blankets, and he was still pretty much the way Vernon left him: naked.  
  
Harry curled up into a ball and despite his promise to himself, he started to cry. Silent tears streamed down his face. He didn't dare cry out loud, afraid that Uncle Vernon might wake up and do that "thing" again. He hated this. Hated it. He wanted to destroy everything, but he got a hold of himself. He got up, wincing at the soreness of his hips, and opened the floorboard to take the ring out. Hugging it to himself, the tears continued to come. Everyone must be disappointed, he thought bitterly. Disappointed that he was crying; showing signs of weakness.  
  
"Hedwig, I'm so stupid— I'm so... I just wish that I could just...go somewhere...faraway...," Harry whispered. His owl looked back at him, as if she understood what he said. Harry lowered his head to kiss the ring in his hand, and then put it back again. After that, he fell back onto his bed and fell asleep.

--

Aug. 28

--

The raping continued everyday and what was even worse was that Dudley also came to do it too. Aunt Petunia was still in the hospital. She had developed a sickness that, when a workout was too extreme, could lead to death, for the disease made her heart beat harder than usual.  
  
Harry was as broken as ever, but despite his daily obstacles, he still kept himself together for Ron and Hermione. But then, something happened that made him lose even that reason for living.  
  
One day, Vernon barged into his room with a stack of paper. At the sight of him, Harry had tried to get as far away from Vernon as possible, but instead of doing the usual "deed," Vernon threw the papers at him and barked, "Here! That...freaky school of yours sent their letters with...that...stupid owl."  
  
Harry winced at the loud sound of the door slamming, but got up and picked up the letters. Flipped through them, he saw one without the Hogwarts crest on it. It was from Ginny (this part is the part I was explaining about in the author's notes above). Harry was surprised. He hadn't gotten a single letter from his friends the whole summer, and now only Ginny-- not Ron or Hermione, sent him one? Carefully opening it up, he saw tear stains of them. Hoping it was nothing bad, he started to read.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
I hope your summer was okay with the Dursleys. Anyways, I'll just get right to the point. Mum and Dad...umm...were captured by some Death Eaters. They were tortured before being killed. I miss them a lot and, well...the Ron and the twins thought that it was al your fault. Remember when you had that vision of Dad getting bitten by the snake? They thought that you should've had a premonition about the killing, and warned them before hand. Ron also somehow convinced Hermione to believe him too (they started going out and she is now staying with us for the rest of the summer). That's why they haven't sent you any letters this whole summer-- they hate and despise you now. But I don't, so you can trust me. I just wanted to tell you to be careful when you get to school. Who knows what other people they managed to convince.  
  
Your Friend Forever,  
  
Ginny  
_  
Harry looked at the letter in disbelief. First Uncle Vernon, now this? He felt tears well up in his eyes again. Strange. He seemed to be crying a lot these days. Harry lay down on his bed and buried his head in his "pillow" made of Dobby's old socks.  
  
'Maybe I should go to Diagon Alley early; I wouldn't be able to miss them then.' he thought.

--

Aug 29

--

Today, Harry got up early, despite his bad health and went downstairs with his trunk. Yesterday, he told his uncle that school will start early and that he needed to go Diagon Alley today. He got hit for accidentally saying a "magic" word but that was ok compared to the pain in his heart. He also got punished that night for not telling Vernon earlier. Luckily, The Dursleys were going into town today to see Aunt Petunia so they agreed. Since Dudley was too big to fit in the front seat (ever since Aunt Petunia left, he stopped on his diet.) he had to sit in the back seat. And since Dudley complained that it would be to "squishy" (used in a cute voice) with Harry in the back seat, Harry was thrown into the trunk with his stuff. What seemed like hours, Harry finally was let out. He went to the wall, tapped some bricks and it opened into Diagon Alley. He checked into the Leaky Cauldron and went to sleep.

--

Aug. 30

--  
  
He knew the Weasleys came to Diagon Alley on the last day, so he came a day early, knowing that he had to make sure he finished his shopping by the day's end. What he didn't expect was that they decided to come a day early too. When he walked out of Gringotts, the first person he bumped into was—Ron.  
  
"Sorr—oh. Potter," Ron sneered. Shocked, Harry could see true hatred in Ron's eyes. Fear began to rise, for he'd never seen anger in Ron's eyes unless it was directed at Malfoy.  
  
"Um... hi Ron." Harry stumbled while trying his best to sound normal. But Ron only pushed him, causing the black-haired teen to fall to the ground in his weak condition.  
  
"Who said you could call me by my first name? You murderer!" Harry was shocked and even more shocked when he saw Hermione come up behind Ron, her eyes looking at him with the same kind of eyes. Then the twins also appeared behind Ron, and picking Harry up, they pinned him against the wall.  
  
Devastated, Harry couldn't muster enough energy to move. He stared blankly as Ron punched him over and over again in the stomach and face. The actions reminded him of Vernon and he felt like crying, but this time, he held it in.  
  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing Weasley?" Blaise Zambini who had turned a corner and saw "the Golden Wonder boy" being beaten up by his own best friend, immediately stopped.  
  
"Stay out of this you slimy Slytherin! Go back to the hell hole you came from!" shouted Ron.  
  
Blaise, who was already pissed off, took his wand out and pointed it at the four people.  
  
"Let him go..." The red-haired boy looked at the wand wearily. Blaise might've not been the best dueler, but he did know some nasty spells.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go."  
  
Once they disappeared, Blaise stuffed the wand back in his pocket and went over to Harry, who was now lying on the ground. Blaise smirked as he thought of how vulnerable Harry looked. A plan began to form in his mind.  
  
Maybe I have some use in him.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Are you okay?" Blaise asked, trying to sound genuinely worried. Harry stared wide-eyed at him.  
  
"B-b-bl... Blaise?" he stuttered, "Wha--?"  
  
"Shh...it's ok, they're gone!" Harry was confused. Blaise Zanbini—a Slytherin...was...smiling...at him? Dang, the world was getting stranger and stranger.  
  
"Harry, tell me where you live. I'll take you home." Blaise was acting freaky (after all—Blaise and nice didn't really seem to go), but Harry gave in. "The Leaky Cauldron...Room...13..." (No way was he going back to the Dursleys.) He tried to thank the other, but the day's events had taken their toll on Harry—and once again, his vision blackened...  
  
When Harry finally came to, he looked around. He was back in his room in the Leaky Cauldron. Struggling to sit up, he stopped when his body ached in pain halfway up.  
  
His stomach and head felt horrible, as if he'd been punched a million times...but then, he remembered-- he HAD been punched, by Ron, nonetheless. Harry struggled to hold in the tears that had been threateningly to flow the day before.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Harry jumped at the voice. "Wh-who is it?" He squeaked, and his anxiety heightened as Blaise came in with a tray of food.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry shouted hysterically. What was going to happen next, he asked himself.  
  
"Relax," Blaise smiled. "I'm here to help!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you remember? I saved you from your 'friends.'"  
  
Suddenly, the previous day's events flashed back, and Harry remembered Blaise's entrance.  
  
"Friends..." Tears came again.  
  
"Ron...George...Fred...Hermione—what happened there?" Blaise looked thunderstruck.  
  
"Wait! Don't cry! It's okay! Everything will be alright." Blaise sat down on the bed and helped Harry up, holding the other boy close. Harry stiffened a little, but then relaxed slightly, reminding himself that this wasn't Vernon.  
  
"Shh, It'll be okay, I swear..." Blaise said, though his face was masked with a smirk that Harry couldn't see.

--------------------------

SSSSOOOOOO....what do you think?? Anything you want to tell me-- your thoughts and stuff, please don't hesitate! Constructive criticism welcome! Meaning no "you suck," or "I hate your stories," because number one: that ISN'T constructive! That said, thanks!  
  
_-Edit-_  
  
And ONCE again...Thanks G.G!!! you know who you are...(of course you do) I love what you added! And I'm sure the other people out there do too! =D  
  
-- Cassie


	2. A Happy Start?

Stop Saying You Love Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the plot n' the oc =) ya... please RR! Thanks.  
  
I have school and a lot of homework...so I might not be able to update that fast...--' ya. I'll work on this...Mondays n' Wednesdays n' sometimes Saturday n' Sunday...so don't expect me to update really fast. --'  
  
Warning: THIS IS A DARK FIC. IT HAS CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, BEATING AND OTHERS. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE THINGS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. IT IS RATED R.  
  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS GAVE ME =) GIVE HUG TO ALL OF YOU! Thank Lynn Malfoy for Blaise's last name  
  
This is the beta'd version of chapter 2 =D  
  
----  
  
_I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
-- Immortal – Evanescence  
_  
----  
  
Aug. 31  
  
----  
  
In just one day, Harry and Blaise became really good friends for Harry's vulnerable condition made him willing to trust anyone at the moment. And why shouldn't he trust Blaise? The guy took care of him and listened to him. He comforted him after the nightmares and was always so kind to him. Harry had never known that Slytherins could be so--so...nice. Now he was actually beginning to trust one of them—Blaise, and was even starting to let out more of himself to Blaise. And strangely, every time Harry saw Blaise come into his room with lunch or dinner, a fluttery feeling would emerge in his chest. Harry had never really questioned his sexuality, after all—he had liked Cho. That ruled out true homosexuality. But now that Blaise was here... Harry couldn't understand. Maybe he was bi? Yeah... probably.  
  
----  
  
Sept. 1  
  
----  
  
They took the bus to King's Cross and passed through the barrier and onto the Hogwarts Express. They chose an empty compartment and locked the door, making sure neither Ron nor the twins could come in for revenge. The two males leaned against each other, Harry sleeping and Blaise daydreaming. A few moments ago, Blaise had just asked him to go out with him on the first Hogsmeade weekend, and happily, Harry agreed. Ever since the date with Cho back in fifth year, he had decided that going out was a bad idea. But ever since Blaise-- a Slytherin none the less, asked him, he had decided to give it another try. And actually, he was pretty happy with his choice. Blaise was the proof that not all Slytherins were bad.  
  
Blaise on the other hand, was having evil thoughts. Sure, he had gone a little soft over the vacation, but he was still a Zabini and that was just the way it was.  
  
When Hogwarts finally came into view, the two teens claimed an empty horseless (but not to Harry) carriage and Harry patted the thestral on the neck before going in, whispering a soft, "Hey." For a moment, Blaise looked confused, but he quickly remembered that Harry could see seemingly "invisible" creatures. He sighed; sometimes he felt genuine pity for Harry, but then again, who cared? He smirked and got into the carriage. (I'm giving him a lot of split personalities aren't I?)  
  
"Hey! Harry, hurry up!" Harry patted the thestrals one more time, then went in. 'Hogwarts' Harry thought, 'I'm finally home.' Harry smiled and leaned onto Blaise again.  
  
Harry was having a fairly good time, but upon entering the great hall, he had a problem. Everyone, save Ginny, was glaring at him as if he were a murderer. Inwardly, he sighed. What was he going to do now?  
  
"Hey, let's go sit at my table. Is that okay?" Harry nodded. Blaise understood him so much... The black-haired teen glanced sadly at the Gryffindor table before walking over and sitting down next to Blaise and Pansy. The hissing began immediately. Harry stared shamefully down at his plate, when he felt a warm hand on his back, followed by the reassuring warmth of Blaise's smile. Harry felt himself lighten up slightly and waited for Dumbledore to begin his speech.  
  
While he was waiting, he looked around the Hall. The Hufflepuffs still looked like the nice people they were, with a peaceful face that said, 'This doesn't matter.' On the other hand, the Ravenclaw looked as if they were going to throw their heavy books at him. And Gryffindor-- Harry felt a sharp tinge in his heart. There, only angry faces were staring back at him. True hate and disgust decorated them. 'So much for being loyal...' Harry though bitterly, and turned his gaze to the Slytherins. Strange... from up close, they actually looked pretty nice. They wore peaceful faces and were sitting like rather properly. Some of them even smiled at him.  
  
'Who would have guessed,' Harry thought amusedly, 'that Slytherins are nicer than Gryffindors?' Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his knee and jumped. "Oh, Blaise!"  
  
"Whacha thinkin' about?" Blaise asked, a little amused by the jump. Harry blushed.  
  
"Oh, nothing important. I don't know why, but your House seems pretty nice now that I look at you."  
  
"Well...just because we act mean doesn't mean we are mean. It's sort of like a mask."  
  
"Hey," a voice suddenly interrupted coldly. "Don't go giving out our secrets, Zabini." It was Draco Malfoy. Harry turned around and saw him. He had always thought Malfoy looked nice, but from this angle, the Silver Prince's beauty looked almost unearthly. His light blond hair and pale skin seemed to glow. And his silver eyes—they even had a shine in them. But there was a look of hatred on his face, though it didn't mar his features a bit. Surprised, Harry saw that it wasn't directed at him, but at Blaise.  
  
Hmmm...  
  
----  
  
'STUPID FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING!?!??!' Draco felt as if he was going INSANE. He had always known that he had harbored a "small" crush on the Boy-Who-Just- Wouldn't-Fucking-Die ever since he saw him at Diagon Alley, but when he offered the guy his hand in friendship, Potter turned it down for WEASLEY! The poor and idiotic WEASLEY! And now Potter was in the clutches of Blaise-who-will-do- anything- for-a-lay-Zabini! 'Just because we act mean, doesn't mean we are mean. 'HA! Zabini was as bad to the core as one could be.' Sure, Slytherins had a notorious reputation for being a tad "mischievous," but Zabini was bad news. Potter was definitely going to get into some serious trouble if he kept up his relationship with Zabini. Potter... with his... emerald eyes— wait! What the hell was that? Draco groaned and buried his head in his hands. This is not my day.  
  
----  
  
Harry looked up at Malfoy when as the blond suddenly groaned. 'Wonder what's on his mind.' He was so absorbed by Malfoy that he didn't notice that Dumbledore had already ended his speech and everyone was starting to eat.  
  
"Harry... HARRY!"  
  
"Oh!" Harry looked up to see Blaise looking at him questioningly. Blushing, the teen snuck one last glance at Malfoy before picking up his fork to eat.  
  
Blaise felt anger well up in his chest. Harry-- HIS Harry, he might add, had just been staring at Draco Malfoy. The drool had practically been dripping out of the guy's mouth. 'Stupid Potter--he can't do anything right. Oh well; it's not as if I like him or anything.' Blaise smirked as he recalled his "plans" for Potter. 'Oh this is going to be so much fun. Wonder how long it'll be until he breaks.'  
  
----  
  
Silver eyes watched as Blaise smirked while looking at Harry. 'Well, that proves that Zabini is up to something.' Now he had to think of something so that Harr- no, Potter wouldn't get hurt. But he had to do it so that other people wouldn't find out. He groaned again. Being a Slytherin was so—so hard! How was he going to do this? He doubted that Potter would listen to him if he tried warning him-- his name did mean "dragon of bad faith!"  
  
'Stupid name... Just trust Father to think of an evil name.'  
  
----  
  
Time flied as the hours swept by. Harry had been chatting happily with Blaise all the while during dinner and now it was time to for bed. A group of Slytherins (Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Nott, and of course-- Draco) and Harry got up and left, but just when they were half way through the door, a group of Gryffindors (Ron, the twins, Hermione, Seamus, and Dean) stopped them.  
  
"Well, well, well Potter; seems like you really are a Slytherin after all. Are you going to slither back to the hell hole you came from? Cause you should. We aren't letting a murderer like you into the Gryffindor Tower!"  
  
"Ron! Stop it! Why are you like this?" someone cried out. It was Ginny. She seemed breathless, no doubt from running to try and catch up to the two groups.  
  
"Stop it, Ginny. He is a murderer and you know it! Don't let that little crush of yours from third year blind you."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
As the two siblings argued, Harry felt as if someone had just ripped out his heart and hammered a nail into it.  
  
'I guess this is my life now. But it can't be... My friends haven't deserted me... ' he tried to convince himself, his throat burning. His mind couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Just because he was my friend doesn't mean he is now! He is a murderer—and he's dating a SLYTHERIN. He's such a whore!"  
  
BANG! Both Draco and Blaise drew their wands and knocked Ron down, while the other people began pointing their wands at each other.  
  
Ginny watched the two groups helplessly.  
  
"So now you're saying that a person who dates a Slytherin is a whore, eh? Well I've got news for you boy— you know your girlfriend over there? Granger right? Well, she used to date Nott! Aw... look at that face. You mean she never told you? Hmm... well I guess that makes her a whore too, right? Do you still want to be with her now?" Draco's face was scrunched up in disgust, though the expression did nothing to darken his fine features.  
  
Ron's eyes were wide, and he dazedly turned to look at Hermione. She was looking at the floor, ashamed.  
  
"Liar!" Ron screamed. "How dare you insult Hermione and me like that?!" He got his wand out but was too slow. From every direction, the shout of the disarming charm was aimed at Ron. The other Gryffindors had no chance for a counterattack, for suddenly Snape appeared.  
  
"What is all this noise you are making? Who started it?"  
  
All the Slytherins pointed at Ron.  
  
"Well then, fifty points from Gryffindor for starting a fight and another fifty for starting it on the first day of school! Ten points to Slytherin for protecting yourself and others (which means Harry). Now off to bed or else I dock all your points!" he scowled. And with a swoosh, the professor turned around and left, his robes billowing from under him.  
  
As soon as the man was gone, Ron growled, feeling pissed off for losing 100 points on the first day. "I mean it, Potter. You are going to pay for this. And you better not come to the Gryffindor tower. If you even come near it, I'll curse you." Then he left.  
  
Harry sighed. Now where was he going to sleep?  
  
Suddenly, a hand clamped down on his shoulder warmly.  
  
"Blaise..."  
  
"Come on, Harry. Let's go to Dumbledore and ask him where you can go, okay?" Harry nodded and they left without another word.  
  
----  
  
WELL! Here's the next chapter...where will he sleep? o.O ahha...review please! And tell me your thoughts and what you think I should do.  
  
---- Ch 3 preview (A/N above and below are important...please read them...)  
  
"Umm...Harry? Do you know the password?" Blaise asked sheepishly. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Umm...ok...err...Liquorish Wands?" No reaction. "Umm...Chocolate Frogs?" Still no reaction.  
  
"Hnn...Let's try some muggle candies then...umm...jolly ranchers? Starbursts? Warheads? Sodacaps?"  
  
This went on for about 5 minutes until they FINALLY got the password..."LEMON DROP!!" The gargoyle jumped aside. Blaise sighed, "I should have guessed that first." Then they went in and knocked on the door.  
  
----  
  
Cassie 


	3. Trip

Stop Saying You Love Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the plot n' the oc =) ya... please RR! Thanks.  
  
Warning: THIS IS A DARK FIC. IT HAS CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, BEATING AND OTHERS. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE THINGS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. IT IS RATED R.  
  
----  
  
_Evier   
  
I'm not liking this fic. You make the characters sound insipid: "LIAR!" Ron screamed. "How dare you insult me and Hermione like that?!" Think to yourself, if you were in that situation would you bother saying something so tacky? Another thing that irked me was your letter to Harry from Ginny: "Well, our parents got...um...tortured and killed...umm so now Ron hates you and because Hermione is Ron's girlfriend she does too." WTF? You should also check up on your French before saying it. "I mean his name means dragon of bad faith!" The latin word for dragon is draco, however bad faith is french would be mal foi. For your translation to be anywhere near correct his name would have to be Draco du Mal Foi. I seriously hope that you either get better or just stop writing, because the Fandom already has enough bad writers as it is and it certainly doesn't need another one.  
_  
----  
  
This is a review I got. I can't believe that I'm only into my story by 2 chapters and I get a review like this. But I'll respond to it anyways.  
  
It's ok if you don't like this fic...I never told anyone to like it. But your reasons not to are sort of...weird. "LIAR!" Ron screamed. "How dare you insult me and Hermione like that?!" you said if I was in this kind of situation, would I say something like that? Yes, I would, you might not, but I would. Everyone has a different personality. In the movie of the 1st book, when Voldemort said that I'll grant Harry any wish, Harry screamed, "You liar!" isn't that the same? As for the letter, that isn't the main point of the story, so I didn't put to much time into it. I Only need a reason for Ron and the others to hate Harry. I've never took the class for French or Latin, so you can't blame me for mistranslating it. If it really irks you that much, then I'll change it to "His name sounds like 'Dragon of bad faith.'  
  
I appreciate your thoughts on my story. I really do. There is something you said that REALLY pissed me off. You had no...and I mean NO right to tell me to discontinue my work or say that I'm a bad writer. Some people out there enjoy this story. It's just your thought, you didn't have to throw it in my face. I know I don't write very well, but I will get better while I write through the chapters. "...the Fandom already has enough bad writers as it is and it certainly doesn't need another one." If you think this Fandom has enough bad writers, stop coming on! Go to another one! Oh, I'd like to see you write a story, and THEN you can come to me again. Plus, I'm writing for myself, not the readers. I'm expressing my feelings, as the logo says. I ask for reviews only so I can get encouragement and so I can know what I did wrong and what parts they like. I'm "unleashing my imagination and freeing my soul." You had no right to insult me like that. And if you REALLY don't like this story, don't read it. I WILL keep continuing this story unless I have a reason not to, and that review you gave me was NOT a reason.  
  
--Ok, now that I got that out of my system and since I can't post a chapter as an AN here's a few paragraphs  
  
----  
  
As they headed toward the Headmaster's office, Harry began to feel a little uncomfortable. He had just been kicked out of the Gryffindor Tower-- his own HOUSE had just kicked him out... "Umm...Harry? Do you know the password?" a voice suddenly spoke, intruding on Harry's thoughts. Harry looked up to see Blaise looking at him sheepishly, and he shook his head. "Umm...ok...err...Liquorish Wands?" Nothing. "Umm...Chocolate Frogs?" Still nothing.  
  
"Hmm... Let's try some Muggle candies then. Jolly ranchers? Starbursts? Warheads? Sodacaps?"  
  
This went on for about five minutes until they FINALLY got the password... "LEMON DROP!!" The gargoyle who'd been staring at them so coldly before suddenly jumped aside. Blaise sighed. "I should have guessed that first." Then they went in and knocked on the door. "Come in, my dear boys. Would you care for a Lemon Drop?" They both politely refused as they stopped before Dumbledore. "Very well then. What can I do for you? Oh wait, never mind. I already know— am I correct in saying that you need a place to stay Mr. Potter?" A twinkle appeared in the headmaster's eyes again. Blaise and Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, I can't let you stay in the Slytherin Dungeons, so hmmm...," he paused for as he tapped his jaw. "How about this? Since I cannot put you into any of the other houses, I'll place you in one of the empty room by the Astronomy Tower. Not many people know of its existence, and it's located just behind the portrait of Merlin. Will that be okay?" Harry nodded. "Very well, then. Your belongings have been moved. Oh yes; the password to the room is Merlin, of course." Dumbledore glanced up at the clock and then looked at the two teens again. "And since it is already past your curfew, off you go to bed!" The two nodded and silently exited the office. As they began to walk down the hallway, Harry could've sworn he saw Dumbledore chatting with some of the portraits on the walls. The voices were pretty clear, but he still wasn't entirely sure if it was real or just a figment of imagination. After all, he had been stressing out a lot lately...  
  
"Harry."  
The dark-haired male looked up to see Blaise facing him.  
  
"I'm sure you're safe now, and everyone's asleep, so goodnight!" And before Harry could comprehend what was happening, Blaise lifted up his hand and placed a soft kiss on it. "Bye." And then he left, leaving Harry to stare after him.  
  
----  
  
A/N: (after beta) ya...some of you asked why Dumbledore doesn't seem really concern...I didn't want to tell you because I was going to use it later in the story and keep it unnoticed by then (like how the chamber w/a lot of pots and how some of us didn't think much about it) but you guys asked...so I'll cut that part out...it's cuz Dumbledore knew that it was going to turn out okay in the end...ya...shows he has faith in his students...--'  
  
Cassie 


	4. What's Worth Living For?

Singing along w/1000 words from final fantasy, writing this, and looking at scanlations at the same time…so…this chapter might have weird grammar…--'…

(I'll try to get more details in this! And I'll try to make the characters not so OOC…but then…it won't go with the plot…hnn…I'll think of something…--')

I'll follow the suggestion for a beta…and I have my friend to do it! Yay! (go check out her stories "kawaii2" You better thank her cuz she isn't exactly a slash fan…and I'm making her read all this… --' Yes…my grammar is…err…bad…WELL, I DO live all the way in Taiwan soooooo…--' sigh…sorry for the bad grammar.

Oh, and I just figured out the plot and the story and I was surprised…this story's gunna be SHORT! Hehe…ya…so sorry!

(BTW, Draco is a Veela in my story, but none of those "looking for his mate" in my story D but they are pretty good stories…go check 'em out)

----

ya… all that up there? I wrote that before…and since you wanted me to post this chapter up now…HERE IT IS!!! YAY!!! --' Ehehehe…

a lot of people said that they liked how Draco acted…--' I'll try to make him…err…MORE like that BUT…I dunno…I'll try D and don't blame me for the grammar!!

Oh! And all those people who offered to beta for me (especially Samie who took the time to give me an email.) I really appreciate it and stuff…But I would rather have my good friend G.G here help me! THANKS!!

--edit--

New beta amber-eyez this is the beta'd version of chapter 4!

----

What's Worth Living For?

----

_a sad light shone_

_turning into wings that cuts the white darkness_

_shone upon by the cold sun_

_I had some limited freedom_

_the miraculous night cast by the mirror_

_started to remove my mask, my soul_

_on the other side of the collapsing wall_

_despair and hope looks the same_

_if there's a heart that's yet to be seen_

_lets head to the end of the prologue_

_ --Hakuya True Light_

----

Harry stared after Blaise and blinked his emerald eyes in a confused way. 'Okay…' He was sure Blaise was going to stay, but guess not. 'Oh well, it's not like as if he has to stay with me 24/7.' Harry made his way towards his way to his new room.

'I wonder…'

When he finally got there, he was standing in front of the portrait. Then he paused, 'what was the password again?' he thought sheepishly. 'Err…' he continued staring at the portrait of Merlin.

'Oh yea!'

"Merlin!"

"Finally my dear boy." The portrait chuckled and swung open. When Harry stepped in, he gasped.

"Oh…my…" It was humongous! There was a "living room" as big as the Gryffindor common room and there was 4 doors leading to the bedrooms and 2 bathrooms that could compete with the prefect's. The walls of the common room were green and gold, 'Slytherin and Gryffindor colors.' Harry mused. And every bedroom had different house colors of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. In the middle was a beautiful four poster bed with the same color as the walls.

'Wow! I'm actually sort of happy the Gryffindors kicked me out.' But of course he knew deep down inside of him that it wasn't true. He went to his trunk (which was in the Gryffindor Room) and pulled out the things he needed and went to the bathroom. He filled the tub up while brushing his teeth. Then he took his clothes off and slipped into the warm water. He laid back and sighed. It was really comfortable.

'But it'll never be as comfortable as the Gryffindor Tower with your friends with you.' He felt his eyes sting.

'No! I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore.' But the tears were becoming unbearable when he remembered Ron and Hermione's angry faces.

'Maybe…this'll be the last time.' And he allowed his tears to fall silently down his face.

'I can't believe this is happening…'

----

Sep. 5

----

Harry was surviving the last few days. He even seemed to heal completely; forgetting everything and only focusing on Blaise. He still went to the same classes and Blaise was there with him, so he wasn't scared. But the angry and haunting looks they gave him was enough to hurt him, but he didn't cry anymore. He promised himself that, and he planned to keep this promise. So for now, he decided to ignore them. All he needed was Blaise to be there for him and he would feel complete. (A/N: a lot of the promises ehh??)

The Quidditch matches were coming up and he didn't know what to do. He was still seeker, but will they really let him play? His question was quickly answered.

He was eating breakfast at the Slytherin table when Fred, George, and the whole Gryffindor team came up to him. Harry already knew what this was about and braced himself.

"Potter, this is a petition for you to be removed from the team. Will you sign here please?" George said with a sneer in his voice. Harry was the team captain and the team couldn't kick anyone out without the permission of the captain.

'But this is special…they're kicking the captain out this time.' He thought amusingly as he took out a quill and was about to sign when Blaise interrupted.

"Harry?! What are you doing?!" Harry sighed.

"Blaise, if the team doesn't want me to be the seeker, then I won't be it." He signed his name.

"Is Ginny going to be the new seeker?"

"No, of course not. She refused to be it because it is you we are kicking off. I can't believe she is still with you. Dean is going to be the next seeker." They all looked at him as if he was guilty of putting a curse on Ginny. Harry sighed again and got up to leave.

"Wait Harry, I'll go with you." Blaise wiped his mouth and got up with Harry.

"Thanks Blaise." Harry glanced around the Slytherin Table and was surprised to see Draco staring at him. He blushed and looked down. "Let's go."

As Harry and Blaise made their way to the Tower, Blaise asked,

"Harry, you ok about this? I mean, isn't Quidditch important to you? Why did you just give up like that?"

"Blaise…just…leave it ok?" He snapped

"Fine!"

'This is bad,' Blaise though, 'He's getting stronger. I have to break him. But…how?' He was silent throughout the whole walk which worried Harry.

'He was just caring about me…I didn't have to shout at him.'

"I'm sorry Blaise. I'm just not in a good mood right now…" He looked at the floor feeling ashamed of him. Blaise lifted his chin up with his finger.

"It's ok Harry…I know you love Quidditch and with this whole business of the Gryffindors not accepting you." Blaise leaned down and lightly brushed his lips across Harry's.

"Let's get back to the tower." Harry blushed and looked down.

"Okay."

----

Oct. 21

----

(A/N: I'm just going to skip through the last year at Hogwarts cuz the main plot takes place after they graduate D)

Everything was still the same. The Gryffindors were still being mean to Harry, the Slytherin were actually supporting him, and he felt content. Nothing was going to stop that…that is…until he figured out why Blaise wanted to be with him.

"Oy! Harry! Studying for the test?" Harry nodded. He was studying in the library, preparing for a Transfiguration test.

"Well, dunno why you study it. You're second place in the whole class!" It was true. Ever since the incident with Ron, he buried himself into his classes, trying to forget about them. And surprisingly, it wasn't Hermione that was in first place, she was in third. It was Draco Malfoy that was in first.

"Let's go back to the tower, I have something to show you!" Harry looked up to see the happy smiling face of Blaise…but he didn't notice the evil glean in his eyes.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Oh, you'll find out…I'm sure you'll love it!" Harry grinned and stood up to follow.

"Come on! Tell me already!" They were half way to the tower and Blaise didn't say anything. He just kept smiling his "sweet" smile. Harry smiled too and hurried to the tower, really eager to see what it was.

'Oh Harry…you have no idea what you're getting yourself into.' Blaise smirked and hurried after him.

Harry busted into the room to see……nothing. He was confused. What did Blaise want to show him? He turned around and saw Blaise.

"What is it?"

"Go to the Slytherin room." He still had the smile on. He grinned and went to the Slytherin room. Blaise locked the door behind him and put up a few magic locking spells and a silencing spell…just in case. He followed Harry.

He saw Harry looking around, obviously looking for something and still oblivious to the plot that was about to take place.

"Err…Blaise? I don't see anything…" Harry turned around again and saw Blaise locking the door with the same spells as before. Now Harry was getting REALLY confused.

"Blaise?" Blaise turned around and looked at him with…lustful eyes. Harry's confusion turned into panic.

"Blaise! What is it? You're really scaring me." Those eyes reminded him of Vernon's eyes when…THAT…happened. Blaise slowly advanced on him.

"B-blaise! Stop that! Blaise…please?" But Blaise wasn't listening to him. The next thing he knew was that he was suddenly on the bed with Blaise's weight on top of him. Harry's eyes flew open.

"Blai-" He was cut off by a force on his lips. Blaise was furiously kissing him while rubbing his length against him. Harry figured out what was going to happen. Blaise was already hard.

"No! Blaise! Stop!" He shouted against the kiss, but Blaise pressed even harder. A dry sob came out of Harry. It reminded him too much of Vernon. Blaise started ripping off his clothes. When he was done, he leaned up and started taking off his own clothes. Harry took the chance and tried to run for it.

He went to the door and tried to open it, but then he remembered Blaise locked the door. His wand was in his robes! He looked back and saw Blaise completely naked advancing towards him. Harry was thrown on the bed again and Blaise was pinning him down.

"Now, Harry, you will know what pleasure is." He smirked and slammed in. All of Harry's screams and pleas were silenced by the spell.

----

A Few Hours Later

----

Harry was still on the bed with his face in the pillow. Blaise had just left. Harry's tears were soaked up but were soon replaced by new ones. He couldn't believe it. Blaise, one of the people he trusted the most, just did exactly the same thing as what Vernon did. No, even worse.

The feeling of being betrayed like this was overwhelming. He knew from the start Vernon never liked him, but Blaise…he didn't just do it once…but…no…Harry lost count. He might have blacked out sometime in the middle to be slapped back awake. Blaise had planned this all along.

His whole body was sore, especially the lower regions. He cursed himself to hell and back again for letting himself get taken like this. He hated himself. Hated so much he could kill.

----

Flashback

----

The sound of panting filled the air. Harry closed his eyes, hoping to cut himself off from the world.

"Potter…(grunt)…don't you dare…(moan)…fall asleep…(groan)…on me…oohhhh."

Blaise pulled out and filled Harry again. Harry cried out in pain. Blaise pulled out and pushed in again.

"Ohh…so tight. Man…Harry." Tears came out of his eyes, even though his eyes were closed tightly. Harry felt Blaise grab his legs and swing them around his neck. Blaise pumped even harder and moaned louder. Blaise hit his oh so "pleasurable" spot, but instead of withering in pleasure, he screamed so loud that he thought his throat might tear. Blaise slapped him.

"Be quiet. I'm trying to enjoy this.

Blaise released for what it seemed like the millionth time to Harry and finally pulled out completely. He got off the bed and put his clean clothes back on. He leaned over to Harry's ear and licked it.

"I'm warning you Harry. Don't mention this to anyone or else I'll do it over and over again. Even if they expel me, I'll hurt your little precious Gryffindor friends. They might have done many unfair things to you, but I know you still care for them. Just one word…" Blaise bit his ear and smirked at him. "I'll be back." Then he left.

----

Flashback end

----

Harry clutched his hands until his knuckles were white and pressed into the bed. He tried to stop crying. He was going to keep his promise. He gritted teeth to stop him from yelling out. Even if he didn't, he might have not been able to. His throat was soar from the screaming earlier. Quite sobs escaped from him and choked from the sudden intake of air. His face was all wet and he could feel the blood flowing around his legs.

'What should I do? Why is this happening? What did I do wrong? What is the meaning of life? What is there to look for…to live for?' Questions like these were swimming through his head as tears continued to trail down his face. Then his eyes shot open.

'I deserve this! This is my punishment for not saving Cedric and them! My punishment! I have to be punished!' He quickly got up, ignoring the pain, and looked around. He found his robes and reached into them, pulling out his wand. He frowned. 'No…He didn't want to die like this…like the way Voldemort killed his mum. No…He wants to die the way Slytherin's hated most. (1)

He wanted to die the muggle way. He quickly transfigured the shreds of his clothes into a knife and pressed the cold metal against his wrist. But he stopped.

'Do I really want to go through with this? Is death really the escape?' He lowered his hands, 'No, it isn't.' He dropped the knife and dropped on the bed.

'Mum wouldn't want that. She didn't give her life up just for me to go suicide!' He felt tired and cleared his mind before he let sleep claim him, a single tear making its way down his face. Maybe he didn't deserve to be loved at all.

'Why does it hurt so much…?'

Draco Malfoy was lying on the couch reading his Transfiguration text book. He was trying to understand the concept of changing a mouse into a cat when the entrance to the Slytherin common room opened. He looked up to see Blaise with a sinister smile on his face. When Blaise spotted him, the smile grew even bigger.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh…nothing…just saw Harry a few minutes ago." Draco could hear soft laughter coming from Blaise. He used his veela nose to sniff the air and was surprised to smell sex…and Harry. Draco's eyes widened and stared at Blaise. Blaise walked away and was laughing all the way to the boys' dormitory and slammed the door. Draco's eyes became unfocused, lost in its own hazy world.

"Harry…"

-------------------------------

(1) oh you people out there…don't say this won't happen to anyone. I've done it once…(not the suicidal part but punishing myself part. Yes yes, I'm very…err…unstable P and if I die, you have no story to read ehheheheheh --'

----

LALALALALALALALALALALALLALALALALAL…Chapter DONE! Sorry I took so long. P

----

-Next Chapter-

_He took off his glasses and looked out into the sunset. He smiled sadly to himself. His glasses dropped out the window._

_Happiness?_

_He forgot everything. The sun erased him of his memories. Nothing was left but his burning desire._

_He closed his eyes as the sun disappeared under the horizon. Harry gently leaned forward and, slowly it seemed, he fell._

_----_

Cassie


	5. Broken Spirit

Stop Saying You Love Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the plot n' the oc =) ya... please RR! Thanks.  
  
(Harry & gang are in their 7th year).  
  
Warning: THIS IS A DARK FIC. IT HAS CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, BEATING AND OTHERS. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE THINGS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. IT IS RATED R.  
  
I have school and a lot of homework...so I might not be able to update that fast...--' ya. I'll work on this...Mondays n' Wednesdays n' sometimes Saturday n' Sunday...so don't expect me to update really fast. --'  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!! And thanks G.G for being my beta! =P  
  
(BTW, Draco is a Veela in my story, but none of those "looking for his mate" in my story =D but they are pretty good stories...go check 'em out)  
  
And about the letter in the first chapter...about the "umm's" and stuff...sorry but that's how I write letters...just ask G.G and she'll tell you...she'll probably say "she adds a million '...'s' too" --'... sorry. If it's not an educational thing, I don't really write I very...err...professional. --' I'll go and change it when I have the time, kk? .  
  
About the A/N for the last Chapter...you guys were say I needed help? --' EHEHEHE...I guess I do...but let me explain  
  
I don't really punish as in...like...cutting myself. Ya...I just think to myself, 'I deserve this.' And stuff like that...it actually lessens the pain just to tell you =P and without a dark past, scary me, you would have gotten a happy go lucky story! =D EHEHEHEHEH...don't worry...I'm really hyper and happy most of the time and I laugh at the least funny things, I just fall into depression at random times.  
  
And about Blaise...I didn't even know there was a Blaise!! --'ehehehe...well...I just needed some evil person and I chose Blaise cuz there were a lot of Blaises' in other stories...  
  
AND THIS IS A D/H (in that order) STORY!!! Sorry if it doesn't seem like it but it is. Sigh...poor Harry...getting betrayed over and over again...sigh...T-T  
  
[Broken Spirit]  
  
----  
  
_Every time I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
And every time I sleep, you're in my dreams  
  
I see your face  
  
It's haunting me  
_  
Every time – Britney Spears

----  
  
Oct. 22  
  
----  
  
Harry is lying on the green and silver bed, still as a board. A cool breeze passes through the window and the boy shivers but becomes still again. A knife is lying on the floor and bloody sheets were carelessly tossed to the side.  
  
The boy's body is naked with multiple bruises visible and dried blood clung to the inside of his legs. Although not visible, his back was moving up and down, his breath coming in short gasps. He started to toss and turn as if his sleep was disturbed by restless nightmares.  
  
----  
  
Harry's Nightmare  
  
----  
  
_Panting was heard as something smooth and long moved in between his legs. Pain shot through him with every movement. His nerves couldn't take it anymore and he screamed bloody murder.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw Vernon groaning and moaning with pleasure. Harry closed his eyes again and tried to block the pain with gritted teeth.  
  
But the voice was replaced by another, replaced by a voice that belonged to the one person he trusted with his heart: Blaise. Cracking his eyes open, he saw the hazel eyes through blurred visions.  
  
He forgot the pain, the humiliation and his thoughts only focusing one the one this he hated most: betrayal.  
_  
----  
  
He started screaming again, waking himself up. He was trying to get rid of his thoughts, trying to think of Ginny, the person who believed in him. The pain suddenly disappeared and Harry was back in the real world. (This is not an H/G story btw)  
  
Tears of pain leaked out of his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and a sob escaped him. He's been breaking a lot of promises lately.  
  
'Ginny. I don't know if I can do this. You protected me, believed it could do this. But, after this, I don't know what do to.' Harry sniffed and picked himself up. He rubbed his arm across his eyes, drying the tears and dragged himself to the shower.  
  
Once he got there, he started to cough. It smelled like Blaise; like...fruits? Putting a hand to his nose, he stepped into the stall.  
  
Almost drowning himself in the water, he thought of his life. He wondered what it would be like if his parents were still alive, if Tom never became Voldemort, if the Death Eaters never killed the Weasley parents. Sighing, he turned off the water and stepped out and grabbed a towel.  
  
"Someone up there doesn't like me." He grumbled under his breath. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he went out, which happened to be a bad idea.  
  
He closed the door behind him out of habit and turned around. Blaise was sitting on the bed with the knife Harry had transfigured earlier in his hands.  
  
"Very interesting Harry, trying to escape with death? I never knew you were suicidal." Harry stared at him with wide eyes. He began to back away until his back was up against the door. His heart was beating faster and faster. Panic rose up in his body. Blaise chuckled.  
  
"Oh Harry, don't worry. I'm not going to do anything...yet. I just came here to see how you were doing." Blaise stood up and walked towards Harry. Harry was cowering to the floor, but Blaise picked him right up and slammed him to the wall.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry...What am I going to do with you. You're scared of me already? And I thought you are the Boy-Who-Lived!"  
  
Blaise licked Harry's neck and bit down lightly. Harry froze.  
  
"Harry, you know I love you right?" Harry looked at Blaise in anger and pushed him away with as much force he could muster up.  
  
"How dare you say that to me! After...our relationship...why did you do this to me?" They stared at each other for a long time. The silence was so great; Harry thought he might go deaf by it. Finally, Blaise answered  
  
"Because... it's fun." Harry looked at him in disbelief. Blaise kissed him lightly on the nose and walked towards the door, Harry too stunned to move.  
  
"Remember what I said about telling people out this. Bye." With a "cheerful" wave, he left. Harry slowly collapsed to the floor, silent.  
  
'Because...it's fun.'  
  
----  
  
Oct. 23  
  
----  
  
It was a Hogsmead weekend. Everyone left. No one but Harry was left in Hogwarts. He had just visited Hedwig and now he is walked around aimlessly, not registering where he was going until he saw the Room of Requirement.  
  
'Hmm...I wonder what I want. Probably a life.' Harry sighed and opened the door. Once he stepped in, he saw...a broom! His favorite sport was played on a broom, but now he couldn't play it anymore. He saw pictures of...Hermione, Ron, and himself looking happy and content.  
  
There were also pictures of his parents when they were still in Hogwarts. His dad was really handsome with all that messy hair and his mum was really pretty with those emerald eyes.  
  
'I don't deserve her eyes,' Harry thought bitterly. There were also his favorite books and toys he had when he was small. Not that he had much anyways.  
  
This was what he wanted, toys? But then it all added up.  
  
He wanted...  
  
Happiness.  
  
----  
  
Harry made his way to the Astronomy Tower and sat on the window. It was about 7 o'clock pm and the students were coming back. Harry looked down and saw the heads of the students. Their laughing faces.  
  
Oh, how Harry wished to be like them, to be normal. So many people want to be special. But the special people want to be normal. How ironic.  
  
He took off his glasses and looked out into the sunset. He smiled sadly to himself. His glasses dropped out the window.  
  
Happiness?  
  
He forgot everything. The sun erased him of his memories. Nothing was left but his burning desire.  
  
He closed his eyes as the sun disappeared under the horizon. Harry gently leaned forward and, slowly it seemed, he fell.  
  
He fell out the Astronomy Tower.  
  
The smile never leaving his face.  
  
(A/N: I should just stop it here to have a cliffhanger, but I'm nice and this is only...5 pages and because I love you all! =P so I'll continue...as long as you review and give me your thoughts!! =P)  
  
----  
  
Draco Malfoy didn't want to be here. He wanted to stay in the Slytherin Dormitory and sleep! But noooo...Pansy just HAD to drag him out and bring him here. Luckily, he got away from them alone.  
  
'I could be in my own comfortable bed right now.' He had this eerie feeling that something was going to happen today and he wanted to sleep it off.  
  
He was thinking of that night when Blaise came back from Harry's room when something fell in front of him. He looked at the ground and saw a pair of...glasses? He looked up and was not prepared to see the Wonder Boy falling out of a window too.  
  
"Holy Shit!" When he finally caught on that Potter was falling...out the window...of a very tall tower, Harry was already half way. He had to do something!  
  
"Windgardien Leviosa (sp? Not bothered to check the book for the spelling --')" Swish...flick...nothing happened.  
  
Draco was panicking now. Just a few more seconds and Harry' will smash into the ground.  
  
'Ok, gotta calm down.'  
  
"Windgardien Leviosa!" Swish...flick...and Harry's body stopped inches from the ground. Draco sighed in relief and ran over to the still boy.  
  
"Hey! Potter? What was that?" But it seems as if Harry was unconscious. He was smiling...? He looked rather...innocent...and calm...when he is sleeping. Draco shook his head.  
  
'This isn't the time to think of these things! I have to get him to Madam Pomfrey!" He picked Harry up and ran to the infirmary.  
  
He never noticed a pair of eyes followed his every move.  
  
"Malfoy..."  
  
----  
  
Pant, pant, pant...huff...huff...'Why did they have to make the infirmary so far?' Sure, he was strong and Harry was light.  
  
'As light as a feather.' He thought bitterly. But the infirmary was practically on the other side of school. Grumbling under his breath, he finally made it. 'And about time too.' He opened the door and stepped into the very empty room.  
  
'Where is the nurse when you need her?'  
  
And as loud as he could, he screamed "Pomfrey!!!!!"  
  
----  
  
Draco was sitting in a chair next to a bed occupied by Harry. He was leaning his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.  
  
Madam Pomfrey said he was going to be okay. He fainted from exhaustion and was now going to have to stay in the infirmary for a few days to get his energy back up. Draco had insisted on staying (with his puppy dog face) and he was excused from Monday's classes.  
  
"And ONLY Monday. I don't want any more people in here then there should be." Madam Pomfrey said with a huff.  
  
"Potter, what the hell happened to you?" Draco muttered, exasperated. He had noticed the sudden change in the Wonder Boy ever since school started.  
  
"What did Blaise do this time?"  
  
----  
  
Oct. 24  
  
----  
  
Harry opened his eyes and was glad that the curtains were pulled. He didn't think he could stand the light. He looked around and noticed the familiar white surroundings even without his glasses.  
  
"The infirmary." He grumbled. He comes in here WAY too many times. Then he saw something move from the corner of his eyes. This...person had blond – almost white – hair and pale skin. The light in the infirmary reflected off the hair, making it almost angel-like.  
  
"Are you an angel?" He asked stupidly. The "angel" smirked.  
  
"Hardly, Potter. Seems like you hit your head, or am I really an angel to you?" Draco was amused by the angel thing. 'First time I was ever called an angel.'  
  
"For now you are. Why am I in the infirmary?" Harry asked as Draco handed him his glasses.  
  
"Well...straight to the point? All I can guess right now is that you jumping out the Astronomy tower." Draco said with a shrug. Then all the memories came back.  
  
"Oh..." was all he said. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while. Draco decided to break it.  
  
"Why did you do it, Potter? What did Zabini do to you?" staring into Harry's emerald eyes.  
  
Harry looked away and considered telling him.  
  
'No. He might be with Blaise, probably seeing if I will tell someone.' He thought bitterly.  
  
"It's none of you business."  
  
Images of Vernon came, then Blaise. He sniffed again but he blinked back the tears.  
  
Draco, even though he had an idea of what happened, used Legilimency on Harry (Snape taught him). Harry gasped when he felt something intrude his weak barrier. But he was too weak to push them out. He turned and looked at Draco. But then more images came into his mind.  
  
Draco saw Blaise groaning and moaning. He felt disgusted, but then he saw something that he never could have imagined. He gasped.  
  
"Your UNCLE?" Harry flinched at the sudden loud noise. How Draco knew it was his uncle, he will never know; he didn't want to know. Draco was...surprised to say. Here he thought the Boy-Who-Lived would be treated like a god at his own house. But now...  
  
"Why did he do that to you?" Quieting down again, afraid to scare Harry.  
  
"I'm sure you can guess. I don't feel like talking right now." Harry took off his glasses drying his eyes as he tried to get rid of the images. He was about to throw his glasses on the ground but Draco caught it. He scowled.  
  
"I don't want to take the time repairing them for you."  
  
"Sorry." Harry mumbled and he lay back down and turned his back towards Draco. Draco sighed for the millionth time and shook his head.  
  
"Potter, why are you like this? We're supposed to be at each other's throats and trying to kill each other. Not sitting next to each other with me wondering whether you're ok or not."  
  
"I never told you to worry about me. People do that a lot and I'm getting sick of it. Maybe it's because ever since I was kicked out of Gryffindor, I've become more dependent on the Slytherins. And like what Blaise said, just because you act the way you act doesn't mean you really are like that." Harry yawned loudly and then silence fell again.  
  
"Potter?" Draco called out as quietly as possible, but Harry didn't answer. Draco got up and looked over Harry.  
  
He seemed to be fast asleep. Draco sighed again.  
  
"Good night Harry." He whispered and left the room.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and smiled. It felt foreign on his lips that have been frowning for the last few days.  
  
----  
  
GRIN!! Nehehehehehehehehehehe. WELL!! What do you think? What should come next?? And noooo...Harry's not gunna die...do you want him to? I was planning for SOMEONE (not gunna tell you who) to die...but I haven't really decided it yet.  
  
QUESTION FOR TODAY: Should this story have a sad-sad or a happy-go-lucky ending?  
  
----  
  
CH 6 Teaser (Once again, read everything on the top!! VERY IMPORTANT THINGS AND ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS)  
  
"NO! STOP IT!"  
  
"POTTER!! YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT! IF YOU DON'T, YOU'LL BE IN HERE FOR A LONG TIME! You are exhausted and if you drink this you'll feel better!  
  
"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
  
"What is wrong with you Potter?" Draco stepped next to the curtain drawn bed and saw Madam Pomfrey holding a potion, her other hand on Harry's chest, trying to hold him down. Harry was thrashing around.

----

Oh DancerChick314!!! T-T I LOVE your review and your suggestion!! I think I'll go with it!! Oooo...I LOVE YOU!!! AHHHHH!!! I Feel sooooo happy!!!! T-T and bout the twin thing...bends head down in embarrassment I forgot they graduated...ahhhh...sorry!!! I read the book but I FORGOT!! AHHH...SORRY!! T-T bows =P how bout like...since they flew out before the graduated, they had to come back!! Ya!! Ok =D  
  
And if you have any questions, please put it in a review or email it to me.

I'm already done with Ch 6....but i'll be a very mean person and not put it up yet =P  
  
See you next time =P  
  
Cassie


	6. Happiness

Stop Saying You Love Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the plot n' the oc =) ya... please RR! Thanks.  
  
(Harry & gang are in their 7th year).  
  
Warning: THIS IS A DARK FIC. IT HAS CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, BEATING AND OTHERS. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE THINGS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. IT IS RATED R.  
  
I have school and a lot of homework...so I might not be able to update that fast...--' ya. I'll work on this...Mondays n' Wednesdays n' sometimes Saturday n' Sunday...so don't expect me to update really fast. --'  
  
(BTW, Draco is a Veela in my story, but none of those "looking for his mate" in my story =D but they are pretty good stories...go check 'em out)  
  
Still no beta...--' and I was rereading my story and I saw a lot of grammar mistakes cuz I was singing while I was writing this...sorry...I'll try and make my beta beta it...--'  
  
(and who ever said that Harry didn't want to take the POTION? =D snicker)  
  
[Happiness]  
  
----  
  
_Sometimes we make  
  
Terrible mistakes And then while  
  
We come to overlook a little  
  
Like onlookers We start to walk  
  
As if nothing had happened  
  
But I remember today  
  
That the fighting never ends _

_Maybe everyone did so to protect love_

_ -- Forgiveness – Ayumi Hamasaki  
_  
----  
  
Oct. 25  
  
----  
  
It was a Monday and since Draco was excused from classes that day, he didn't know what to do. So he decided to visit Harry.  
  
Wondering if Harry woke up yet, he opened the door and was greeted by loud shouting.  
  
"NO! STOP IT!"  
  
"POTTER!! YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT! IF YOU DON'T, YOU'LL BE IN HERE FOR A LONG TIME! You are exhausted and if you drink this you'll feel better!  
  
"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
  
"What is wrong with you Potter?" Draco stepped next to the curtain drawn bed and saw Madam Pomfrey holding a potion, her other hand on Harry's chest, trying to hold him down. Harry was thrashing around.  
  
"STOP! STOP! NO!" There was panicking expression on his face and his eyes weren't really focused on Pomfrey. Now Draco understood.  
  
"Pomfrey! Take your hand off his chest." He said as he walked over to Harry. Pomfrey looked at him, surprised, but took her hand off Harry. Harry somewhat calmed down but was still mumbling to himself. His eyes were blank and slightly open. Draco put his hand on Harry's eyes.  
  
"Shh...it's ok. No one here will hurt you." Harry immediately calmed down when he heard Draco's voice. Pomfrey was surprised and Draco was too.  
  
"He wasn't even awake Pomfrey. He was having a nightmare." Madam Pomfrey looked from Harry to Draco and back to Harry again. Draco casually pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
Draco looked at Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"You can go. I'll give him the potion when he wakes." Pomfrey huffed for being ordered around but she still listened to him.  
  
"Remember to give him the potion right when he wakes!"  
  
"Yes, okay, now can you leave?" Malfoy asked, annoyed. Pomfrey looked murderously at Malfoy but left. When Draco was sure she was out of the room, he looked back at Harry in wonder.  
  
"I wonder why his life is always like this."  
  
(snicker...who said anything about a potion?)  
  
----  
  
"Ow! Shit!"  
  
"Ronald Weasley! What have I told you about cursing?"  
  
"Sorry 'Mione. I just...tripped on something." Ron said sheepishly. He looked back and saw nothing. "Err..."  
  
Hermione sighed and saw a little blood on Ron's leg.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey and heal your leg up." They headed towards the infirmary.  
  
When they got there, they saw Malfoy walk in.  
  
"Wonder why he's going in there? He doesn't look hurt or sick."  
  
"Yea and he didn't come to any classes today. The snobby bastard...Sorry 'Mione. Probably got some stupid excuse it skip it all." They opened the door a little and peeked in but recoiled when they heard a loud screaming.  
  
"NO! STOP IT!"  
  
"POTTER!! YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT! IF YOU DON'T, YOU'LL BE IN HERE FOR A LONG TIME! You are exhausted and if you drink this you'll feel better!  
  
"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
  
They looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"It's Harry." Hermione mouthed. Ron nodded and they slowly creped in. They watched the whole scene, surprised, but were interrupted by Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"What are you to doing here?" Madame Pomfrey didn't really like Ron and Hermione anymore because of their cruelty to Harry, the boy that practically spent half his time at Hogwarts in the infirmary, literary speaking of course.  
  
"Umm...Ron needs y0u to heal his leg." Madame Pomfrey looked at his leg and with a flick of her wand, it healed.  
  
"Now you may go." Pomfrey slightly glared at them.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey? What's wrong with Harry?"  
  
Pomfrey looked at them in surprise. "Since when did you care about Mr. Potter's health?"  
  
"Please." Pomfrey looked at Hermione pleading face.  
  
"He is suffering from exhaustion. I cannot touch him for some reason. He goes insane and he has constant nightmares that don't seem to be about You-Know-Who. Now please go." Then she left. Hermione and Ron looked at the curtains hiding Malfoy and Harry from view. They felt guilty and were actually worried about him. Taking one last glance, they turned and headed for the door. They were surprised to hear what Malfoy said.  
  
"I wonder why his life is always like this."  
  
They looked at each other with wide eyes, but decided to leave in case Malfoy came out.  
  
Draco Malfoy, the Silver Ice Prince of Slytherin, was showing concern for none other than the Boy-Who-Lived??  
  
Hell has finally frozen over.  
  
But then again...it already froze over when Harry "betrayed" them...  
  
----  
  
Oct. 26  
  
----  
  
Ron and Hermione were quiet as they ate their lunch, wondering what exactly happened to Harry. They felt guilty of what they did to Harry.  
  
Malfoy showed up in his classes today, but still no Harry. They thought about approaching Malfoy to ask him what happened. They looked at Malfoy and saw him glaring at Blaise while Blaise was looking rather happy.  
  
'Weird...' Hermione thought.  
  
Lunch was over and a while later, it was dinner time. The last two of the Golden Trio decided to skip it and headed to the infirmary. They were quiet the whole time while they were walking there, wondering to themselves why the hell they were doing this.  
  
When they got their and opened the door, it turns out that a certain Slytherin decided to skip dinner too.  
  
The curtains around Harry's bed were drawn yet again, but there were shadows behind it. Malfoy, it seemed, had folded his arms on the bed and was staring at Harry's sleeping form.  
  
Hermione and Ron quietly closed the door and crept closer. Malfoy was talking in a hushed voice. They couldn't hear what he said but they picked some words out.  
  
"Why...miserable...sorry...friends...betrayed...Harry...uncle..."  
  
Then suddenly, it stopped and the curtains were wrenched open before Hermione and Ron could hide. They stared into Draco Malfoy's glaring face.  
  
----  
  
Draco stared at the sleeping person on the infirmary bed.  
  
"Why is your life always so miserable? I'm sorry that your friends betrayed you Harry, and Blaise too. And your uncle..." Draco felt stupid, talking to a person that was obviously asleep, but it comforted himself for some weird reason. Then, his veela ears picked something up and he could smell something in the room. He stood up abruptly and pushed the curtains aside. It revealed two horrified faces of getting caught  
  
"Granger...Weasel...how nice of you to be here. Now, why the hell are you here?"  
  
----  
  
They were both wondering how Malfoy knew they were there but quickly snapped out of it.  
  
"Can we not visit our friend when he's in the infirmary?" Ron snarled.  
  
Malfoy smirked, "Since when did friends betray each other anyways? I believe it was you two who left him for the crime he supposedly committed with no proof of it." Ron glared.  
  
"Sod off you spoiled git. We can come to the infirmary anytime we want. Plus, it was just a misunderstanding."  
  
Draco felt white-hot anger leap inside him. (A/N: Haha =P)  
  
"A MISUNDERSTANDING?" but he quickly quieted down. He turned back and looked at Harry. Harry stirred but didn't' wake. Draco turned back to the source of his anger and motioned them to go outside. Then walk out himself.  
  
Hermione and Ron hesitantly followed and when the door of the infirmary was securely closed behind them, Draco exploded in front of them.  
  
"A misunderstanding? A MISUNDERSTANDING?!?!?! YOU CALL THAT A MISUNDERSTANDING??!?! WHAT ARE YOU? RETARDED?? Well guess what, your 'misunderstanding' nearly killed Harry, Ok? Do you know HOW much you hurt him??"  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at the ground, ashamed, when Hermione realized what he just said.  
  
"Killed? What do you mean we nearly killed Harry? Someone tried to kill Harry? But what does that have to do with us not being with him?" Draco mentally slapped himself for letting that out. Then he cursed Harry for have such stupid friends, even though Granger was one of the top three in the class.  
  
"Well, you can go ask Harry when he wakes." Draco turned around, wanting to go back to Harry.  
  
"Wait!" Draco turned around.  
  
"What do you want?" He snarled.  
  
"Please, when Harry wakes up, can you tell him to come to the Gryffindor Tower? The password is 'Buckbeak'." Draco stared at them for a second  
  
"Fine." Then he turned and went back into the infirmary.  
  
----  
  
One hour later, Harry started to stir awake. When he opened his eyes, he first noticed Draco Malfoy looking at him.  
  
"You know, I can get use to this."  
  
"To what?" Draco asked.  
  
"Seeing you when I wake up." Harry said, smiling. Draco smiled too and he knew that they were definitely friends now. Or was it more? He didn't know. But he did know that he wanted to be with Harry and protect him. Call Harry his.  
  
"Harry, Granger and the Weasel came over to see you." Harry's expression immediately darkened.  
  
"What did they want?"  
  
"They wanted you to go to the Gryffindor tower when you wake." Harry looked up at Draco in confusion.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dunno. They just said that the password was 'Buckbeak,' the name of that bird/horse that almost killed me." Harry snickered.  
  
"Buckbeak didn't try to kill you. You were just a spoiled brat back then." Harry said, smirking. Draco faked a hurt look. Then gave up when Harry started laughing.  
  
"Oh shush up. Get your arse out of bed and drag it over to the goody- two-shoe tower." 'Back then ehh?' Draco smirked.  
  
----  
  
Harry headed toward the Gryffindor tower and was getting more nervous with each step. Draco had offered to come with him but he had a feeling the Gryffindors didn't want a Slytherin in their dormitory.  
  
'I wonder if Draco and I have a relationship. As friends I mean. Or maybe more...?' Harry started to have feelings for the Slytherin Prince but he was still afraid of getting betrayed. Trust...was something he'll never learn.  
  
He was standing in front of the Fat Lady, who was sleeping. He gently knocked on the portrait to wake her up. The Fat Lady snorted and opened on bleary eye. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.  
  
"Harry! Long time no see! I missed you a lot." Harry smiled.  
  
"I missed you too. Buckbeak." The Fat Lady chuckled and swung forward, allowing Harry through. Harry's heart pounded even harder as he climbed through the hole.  
  
The common room was empty except for Hermione and Ron, who were sitting on the couch in front of the fire, staring at him. Harry gulped.  
  
"Umm...hi?" Hermione stared at his fragile state.  
  
"Harry, can you come sit with us?" Hermione asked sincerely. Harry nervously walked forward and sat on the love seat across from his friends.  
  
At first there was an uncomfortable silence. Hermione looked up and saw Harry staring into the fire.  
  
'He looks so insecure.' Hermione decided to speak up.  
  
"Harry...we just wanted to tell you that...we are sorry. There was no way for you to have known what was going to happen. We were just distraught that time and humans usually blame things on other people than themselves right?" Harry slowly nodded.  
  
"Harry. We hope you forgive us." There was true guilt and sadness in Ron and Hermione's eyes. Harry stared at them. He was having a battle with the angel and devil in his head. Turns out the angel won.  
  
"Ok..." He whispered, wanting friends there for him was the thing he wanted to most now, even though they did all those things to him. Hermione and Ron sighed in relief and then they smiled.  
  
"Thank you Harry." Then, Harry start began to smile too.  
  
For a few moments, they started talking about normal things. About thing they use to talk about, like Quidditch and family life. Hermione mentioned Draco and Harry blushed.  
  
"He was by you a lot while you were asleep. And he calmed you down a lot when you were having a fit." Harry blushed and looked down. This made Hermione chuckle.  
  
Then Ron mentioned something that made his heart tear apart.  
  
"What happened to Zabini?"  
  
Harry snapped his head up with horror in his eyes. He stared at Ron as memories started to flash in front of his eyes. Harry lifted his clutched hands to his temples and started to shake his head back and forth.  
  
"No...no...no......" Harry moaned as images flashed before his eyes. Hermione and Ron stared at him in horror.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong?" But Harry didn't seem to have heard her. "Harry...? Harry! What's wrong?" Still no reaction. Hermione got up and sat next to Harry.  
  
"Harry!! Snap out of it! Stop it Harry! You're scaring me!" Hermione ripped Harry's hands away from his head and for a second, when Harry looked up, pain and fear was evident in his eyes.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Hermione shouted. That seemed to have gotten through Harry. He blinked a few times and stared at Hermione, a single tear running down his face.  
  
Hermione's eyes softened. "What happened Harry...?"  
  
Harry felt his eyebrows scrunched up in pain and his throat clogging up. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He spilled everything out, from the very beginning to the very last detail. From his own uncle raping him to meeting Blaise after the incident with Ron. To the "surprise" Blaise gave him to him falling out the window to Draco staying by his bed side.  
  
When Harry was done, tears were streaming down his face; some clung on his glasses so he couldn't see very clearly. Hermione took his glasses off and repaired his eyes. Harry saw Hermione crying too. She let out a small sob and flung her arms around him. He clung onto her arms and started sobbing too.  
  
"You can cry Harry. Everyone can cry, even you." Hermione said through all the tears.  
  
Ron got up and walked over to them. He dropped on his knees and hugged Hermione and Harry close to him. Tears started to form on his face too.  
  
"We're so sorry Harry..."  
  
And for the whole night, they stayed like that. Ginny got up early the next morning and saw them sleeping in the same position. Ginny smiled.----  
  
WWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! T-T So sad...ok...so maybe not but STILL...Ok...ya...whatever...and sleeping in the same position...ouch...they're gunna be really sore when they wake up. =P  
  
Ya...I guess I dedicate this Chapter to DancerChick314 for giving me this idea! Hehe =D  
  
----  
  
Chapter 7 teaser (and ONCE again, please read everything in both the author's note. The one on the top AND bottom, especially you DancerChick314!! =P)  
  
"Are you OK?" Draco asked softly with his hands against Harry's cheek. Harry leaned into the touch.  
  
"Yes." Harry sighed and started rubbing his cheek against Draco's palm when he remembered the other three people in the room. He quickly pulled away and blushed. Hermione and Ron started to chuckle while Ginny shook her head. Draco smirked.  
  
"Are you going to move back here?" Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"No, I like the new room. You guys don't mind right?" They quickly shook their heads. Harry smiled at them.  
  
"It's great to have you guys back."  
  
"You too Harry."  
  
----  
  
=D snicker  
  
Cassie 


	7. Recovery

Stop Saying You Love Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the plot n' the oc =) ya... please RR! Thanks.  
  
(Harry & gang are in their 7th year).  
  
Warning: THIS IS A DARK FIC. IT HAS CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, BEATING AND OTHERS. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE THINGS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. IT IS RATED R.  
  
I have school and a lot of homework...so I might not be able to update that fast...--' ya. I'll work on this...Mondays n' Wednesdays n' sometimes Saturday n' Sunday...so don't expect me to update really fast. --'  
  
(BTW, Draco is a Veela in my story, but none of those "looking for his mate" in my story =D but they are pretty good stories...go check 'em out)  
  
[Recovery]  
  
----  
  
_It would be nice if we could put away and throw out  
  
Everything except what really mattered, but  
  
Reality is just cruel.  
  
In such times,  
  
I see you laughing  
  
Whenever I close my eyes.  
  
Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
  
That smiling face will  
  
Have to stay with me without fail.  
  
-- Dearest – Ayumi Hamasaki_

----  
  
Oct. 27  
  
----  
  
Draco Malfoy was bored out of his mind. After Harry left, he started to wander around the school. It was only 5:30 am so he didn't have any classes yet. He was just wandering...wandering...wandering...he yawned loudly. He was wondering whether Harry was killed by the Gryffindors when he was snapped out of his thoughts by a giggling voice.  
  
"Now who are you handsome young man?" a fat woman on the wall started to batter her eyelashes at Draco. He rolled his eyes. Even his veela charms worked on portraits.  
  
"Is this the Gryffindor common room?" The heck with it, since he was so bored, Draco started to flirt with her. The portrait giggled again.  
  
"Why yes. I haven't seen you around. What's your name?" Draco sighed; this was getting boring pretty fast.  
  
"Buckbeak." The Fat Lady frowned but swung open. As Draco stepped in , he could make out the Fat Lady wondering whether he said the password or if that was his name. Ginny just came down the stairs and he watched her smile at the tangle of bodies. He started to stare at the lump too. Then Ginny looked up and widened her eyes with a gasp.  
  
"You! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked in a harsh whisper. Draco snorted.  
  
"I came to see if Harry died yet." He smirked. Ginny frowned at him but turned back to the Golden Trio.  
  
"They are going to be really sore when they wake up." Ginny mused.  
  
"No shit."  
  
After a few moments, the three people started to stir. Harry first opened his eyes, then Hermione and Ron. They untangled themselves and started to moan about sore muscles when they noticed they weren't alone. They looked back and forth between Draco and Ginny. Then they looked down and blushed. Draco shook his head and walked up to Harry. He saw that his eyes were puffy from crying.  
  
"Are you OK?" He asked softly with his hands against Harry's cheek. Harry leaned into the touch.  
  
"Yes." Harry sighed and started rubbing his cheek against Draco's palm when he remembered the other three people in the room. He quickly pulled away and blushed. Hermione and Ron started to chuckle while Ginny shook her head. Draco smirked.  
  
"Are you going to move back here?" Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"No, I like the new room. You guys don't mind right?" They quickly shook their heads. Harry smiled at them.  
  
"It's great to have you guys back."  
  
"You too Harry."  
  
----  
  
Everyone around them started to put their heads together, whispering. But the group ignored it and continued on their way.  
  
"Did you hear...they're friends again..."  
  
"Yea, I heard that Potter went to the Gryffindor tower and they had a duel. At the end, Potter used dark magic and won and bribed Granger and Weasely into being his friend..."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. The castle rumors were getting hopeless. But what was even stranger was that Draco Malfoy was walking with them with his arms protectively around Harry's shoulders. Draco heard the rumors too.  
  
"Hey, Harry. You okay?" Draco asked with concern in his eyes. Harry's heart lifted and felt special knowing that the concern was directed to him.  
  
"Ye..." He trailed off when he turned to face the front. Blaise stood there in front of him leaning on the wall. He was glaring at Harry and Harry immediately backed up. Draco followed his eye and saw Blaise too. Draco took his arms off of Harry's shoulders and stood protectively in front of Harry, joined with Hermione and Ron.  
  
Blaise sneered and pushed himself off the wall. He walked up to Harry but Draco stepped up and gave him a glare that would make Snape run away, screaming like a girl (A/N: seriously imagine Snape doing that –snicker--). Blaise's glare faltered a little bit but he stood his ground.  
  
"So Potter," He spat out the name, "hiding behind people now, huh? So I guess you told them? Didn't I warn you not to?" Blaise started forward but was pushed back by Draco.  
  
"Fuck off you bastard and go screw yourself." He sneered. Hermione was about to tell him off for cussing but quickly realized that this wasn't the time.  
  
Blaise glared, "Make me."  
  
Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it straight at Blaise's heart. Blaise started to back off because he knew that Lucius did in fact teach Draco the dark arts. The turned and glared at Harry.  
  
"I'll be back." Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that phrase when it reminded him of a muggle movie. Everyone was staring at him weirdly, and then Hermione started to laugh too. Their laughter grew louder and louder and had to cling onto each other to keep each other up. Tears started to come too. Blaise was turning into different shades of red which made Harry laugh even harder. Blaise glared at them one last time and whipped around, his robes billowing from under him. Harry laughed even HARDER.  
  
"S-snape w-wannabe." He said between gasps. Ron started to smile and laugh too but Draco was still staring at them as if they were all mad. After a while, they finally calmed down and were on their way to breakfast. Harry felt alive since he hadn't laughed like that in a long time. Draco was still looking at them.  
  
"I don't' even want to know what you were laughing at."  
  
----  
  
They got to the Great Hall and Harry, Hermione, and Ron said goodbye to Draco and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Draco let his gaze linger on Harry for a few seconds and walked to the Slytherin table. Blaise had an annoyed face and was playing with his food. Draco snorted and started to fill his plate with food. He was eating scrambled eggs and was stealing glances at Harry. Harry caught him a few times and smiled at him, then he turned back to his "new" friends.  
  
Every time Draco saw Harry smile at him, he couldn't help but smile back. He was happy just looking at Harry and that bright smile.  
  
Breakfast was over and it seems like Harry made friends with his housemates again. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were on their way to DADA. They were talking about Quidditch and how Gryffindor got squashed by Malfoy. Harry was back on the team and promised that he'll beat Draco and get all the points back.  
  
Draco saw Harry and walked up to him.  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?" Draco wanted ask Harry where they were. The Gryffindors who didn't know about Draco's relationship with Harry stood protectively in front of Harry. Harry smiled and brushed past them and walked up to Draco.  
  
"Sure Draco." And He grabbed his arm in an almost loving way and was about to lead the Slytherin away when Hermione interrupted. They turned around and saw a crowd of amazed faces. Harry couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"Class is about to start so you guys better hurry!" Harry nodded at Hermione and followed Draco out of the castle. Harry sat on one of the benches and Draco lied down on the table, Harry's hand still on his arm. They were silent for a few moments, enjoying each other's company and the sunny sky and breezy wind. Then Draco decided to ask.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"Err...are you going to ask me something, cause if you aren't, class is about to start." He heard Draco sigh.  
  
"Harry, what are we right now?" Harry was confused.  
  
"We're...wizards...?" Draco would have slapped his head if he wasn't so lazy.  
  
"I mean us. What are we? Friends?" Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"I dunno...what do you want us to be."  
  
Silence...  
  
"Draco???"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Harry turned back to Draco and met his icy blue/silver eyes. He always liked the color of his eyes. And Draco liked his, Emerald with a ting of brown and gold.  
  
"Go out with me." Harry was taken back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go out with me." Draco repeated.  
  
"I...don't know..." He didn't want the same thing to happen with Blaise. 'I don't think I can take that anymore.' He looked down at the grass while Draco stared at him. He knew what Harry was thinking.  
  
He took Harry's hand off his arm and clasped his hands around it.  
  
"I won't hurt you Harry. I promise I won't. I'll never do what Blaise did...or your uncle." Harry flinched at the mention of the two, "I swear Harry, and I'd kill myself before I do." Harry looked up and saw Draco's eyes again. He closed his eyes again and felt the nice sun on his back. He opened his eyes. He saw trust in Draco's eyes. He could really learn to trust. Really, he could.  
  
"Ok." He whispered and pulled Draco down. They were practically nose to nose and were staring in each other's eyes. Harry then wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him on the table. Then their lips met in an innocent sweet kiss.  
  
They people that didn't have class at that time were staring at them. They're eyes widened as if they saw Snape singing, "I'm so pretty," in a pink dress (imagine that too =P). Draco got annoyed. He stopped kissing Harry and glared at them.  
  
"Stop bloody staring." He snarled. Harry chuckled and leaned into the crook of Draco's neck, sitting on Draco's lap. Draco wrapped his around Harry. Harry closed his eyes and sighed, feeling content.  
  
Draco looked down at Harry and saw the thick black glasses Harry always wore. He shook his head in disgust and flung the glasses off of him. Then he permanently repaired his eyes.  
  
"There, no more of those hideous glasses." Draco mumbled. Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
But cold brown eyes stared out the wind on the forth floor, glaring at the two figures on the bench.  
  
'I swear...you two will pay!"  
  
----  
  
They ended up skipping DADA, Transfiguration, AND Potions so it was soon time for lunch. They were walking with Harry's arm loosely around Draco's. They were chatting when Harry finally noticed the absence of his too body guards.  
  
"Where's your two goons?" Draco just shrugged.  
  
"They were sent to the States for some reason. Probably because their fathers are in Azkaban and his family wanted to escape."  
  
"But isn't your father also in Azkaban." Draco shrugged again and looked bored.  
  
"I guess they least suspected us because me and my mum never actually supported Voldemort and I never actually planed to be a Death Eater. I was never close to father. He was always away on business trips. I was close to mother though. She was kind and caring. I love her very much." Draco smiled at the memory of his mother, unaware of Harry also smiling at the happiness on Draco's face.  
  
'I hope on day, Draco will also smile like that when he thinks of me.'  
  
----  
  
Lunch, gone. Dinner, over with. It was just before curfew and Harry and Draco was sitting in the Astronomy tower. Draco had refused to come here, afraid that Harry might fall out again. But Harry argued that he'll be careful and that last time he only fell because he was exhausted.  
  
They were currently cuddled up with a blanket wrapped around them. Harry was sitting in between Draco's legs and Draco was leaning against the wall near to the windows. Harry was leaning against Draco's shoulder so that their faces were next to each other. Their heads were turned and were have a heated snog.  
  
Harry was starting to get tired and closed his eyes. Draco kissed the back of his neck and was sliding his hands up and down Harry's body. Harry let out a soft moan and Draco started nibbling and sucking on Harry's neck. His hands were trailing from Harry's cheek to his chest to his stomach. He continued down and rested his hand on Harry's lap. Then he slid it to his left and it was near Harry's groin. He was ABOUT to continue but then Harry gasped and slapped his hands away and scrambled to the other side of the room. He accidentally tripped on something and was falling out the window...  
  
----  
  
Harry was enjoying Draco's touches. They were going lower and lower and Harry let out a moan. The hands kept going and going...and...going...  
  
'Pant...moan...oh...Harry...so tight...huff...Harry...'  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open and ripped the hands away and he tried to get away but he lost his balance and instead of running, he was scrambling. He tripped on a loose rock and was falling towards the open window. Draco got up in time and pulled him to safety. Harry was leaning on Draco, trying to make it beat slower.  
  
"You'll be careful huh?" He glanced up at Draco. Draco had a confused and hurt face. Harry felt his eyebrows scrunch up again.  
  
"I'm sorry." And he let out a dry sob.  
  
----  
  
Draco started at Harry panting. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. He felt Harry stiffen.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, Harry." He whispered, "No one here will hurt you."  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said, barely audible. They stayed there for the whole night.  
  
----  
  
Dec. 23  
  
----  
  
It was the day when everyone signed up on whether anyone will stay for Christmas. When it got to Harry, he saw that he was the only one who'll stay at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron decided to go to the Burrow and Draco wanted to visit his mother. He apologized but Harry said it was ok.  
  
----  
  
Dec. 24  
  
----  
  
It seems like Harry was the only one staying, minus the professors. It was time for the people to go and Draco and Harry were standing by the doors. Their arms were wrapped around each other and having a goodbye snog while others were looking and staring at them. They didn't notice of course. When they finally pulled apart, Draco looked into Harry's eyes and smile.  
  
"OI!" It was Ron.  
  
"Are you going to go now or snog some more, because the carriages are about to leave!"  
  
"Bye Harry." Draco said, giving him one last kiss.  
  
"Bye." Draco started towards Ron and Hermione. He turned back and blew a kiss to Harry. Harry blushed and looked down. When Draco saw Harry embarrassed, he smirked, waved, and disappeared into a carriage.  
  
"Goodbye Draco."  
  
----  
  
WELL!! There ya go. I just finished and tomorrow's Finals so you BETTER THANK ME!!! I mean...I haven't even studied yet...T-T...I'm gunna fail.  
  
My beta is STILL busy. I'm STILL in school and she ISN'T and I thought she would have MORE time since it's summer VACATION there but NOOOOOO...she joined this summer class of Computer Graphics T-T –SOB-- so guys hafta wait for a better version of the story...--'  
  
----  
  
Ch. 11 Teaser (please look at the A/N...bla bla bla...etc...ya...--')  
  
----  
  
Remus Lupin's face appeared in the fire place.  
  
"Hello Narcissa. Hello Draco. Don't you two look just lovely today."  
  
Draco shook his head while Narcissa smiled.  
  
"Why thank you Remus. Why don't you come in and have tea with us?"  
  
"I would love to but it's an emergency and I have something to tell Draco." Draco looked up at his name.  
  
"What is it?" Remus looked at him sadly.  
  
"Harry was attacked."  
  
----  
  
--Grin--Yes...I'm not done torturing Harry...I plan on torturing him through the whole story! =D –evil grin—Don't worry...it'll be a happy ending like you guys wanted. I love Harry...but he's so...torturable (not a word...I know) But Blaise will get beat up like you guys want him to...so no worries!!!  
  
----  
  
**You don't hafta read anything below this but if you wanna know why it took me so long to update, reaadddd –**  
  
Okay then...here is my little sob story. I was done writing chapter's 7 and 8 (if you wanna know why type two chapters...read my bio) and I saved it and was getting ready to sleep...trying to get ready for my finals the next day...I was going to turn the computer off but my sister said she wanted to use it so I left it on and went to sleep (I decided to post the chapter up after finals)  
  
When the finals are over...I turn on the computer...and the computer...dies...-- ' (note that I forgot about my story) so I think...'oh well...no harm done.' So my dad comes home from work and I tell him about the computer and ask him why. He said it was a virus. He said that we might hafta reload the whole computer and delete everything. And I'm thinking, 'oh...it's ok...nothing important in there...'  
  
So...I go take a shower and I was thinking about stuff when my mind took me to the computer...then I froze when I realized something.  
  
I DIDN'T POST UP MY CHAPTER!!! AND THEY HAFTA DELETE IT!?!?!?!? So...I started panicking and was thinking...do I hafta retype the whooollleee thing?!?!?!  
  
So...my dad takes it to his office to be fixed...and I'm like...'hope hope hope...'  
  
A few weeks later...my dad said that all files are saved and everything...and I'm like YES!!!!!!!  
  
Then...a few days later...I said...can we get our computer now? And we drove to the office and got it. Then I said, "Thank god my files are saved!!" and my dad said something about it might not be saved...and then I started panicking again...--'  
  
So we get home and plug up the computer and stuff...and I check...AND MY FILES ARE SAVED!!!   
  
So here I am...all happy and stuff...and you better be happy that I didn't hafta retype the whole thing...cuz I might have given up =P ehehheeheh  
  
High five if you read the whole thing =P  
  
--Cassie


	8. Attack

Stop Saying You Love Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the plot n' the oc =) ya... please RR! Thanks.  
  
(Harry & gang are in their 7th year).  
  
Warning: THIS IS A DARK FIC. IT HAS CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, BEATING AND OTHERS. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE THINGS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. IT IS RATED R.  
  
I have school and a lot of homework...so I might not be able to update that fast...--' ya. I'll work on this...Mondays n' Wednesdays n' sometimes Saturday n' Sunday...so don't expect me to update really fast. --'  
  
(BTW, Draco is a Veela in my story, but none of those "looking for his mate" in my story =D but they are pretty good stories...go check 'em out)  
  
Sorry if my story is sorta...err...AU...--' and sorry for the unlikely things that's happening...--'  
  
----  
  
The following review has been submitted to: Stop Saying You Love Me Chapter: 1  
  
_From: horrible()  
  
it sucked so bad ron and hermione whould never turn on him it needs more sex  
  
When I read this review, my eyebrow went waaayyyy up --' seems like my...err..."sex scene" doesn't satisfy him/her hohohohohoho...oh well...I'm sure he/she'll like this chapter --'  
_  
----  
  
WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE...ERR...GRAPHIC I GUESS...A LITTLE MORE GRAPHIC THAN OTHER CHAPTERS.

---

[Attack]  
  
----  
  
_I show myself  
  
Only to you  
  
Which no one in the world knows  
  
But I may still have  
  
Some secret sides  
  
You have never seen  
  
Which no one in the world knows  
  
-- Ourselves – Ayumi Hamasaki  
_  
----  
  
Dec. 24  
  
----  
  
It was Christmas Eve and the castle was practically empty. Harry was just sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, staring out the window. He sighed.  
  
'It's so boring...' He yawned, 'and the people only left a few minutes ago...  
  
Harry walked around the whole castle, trying to find things to do. He even walked down the dark corridor that the students believed was haunted. Turns out that the strange noises were only bugs and it led to the Dungeons. Then he found a secret room not on the Marauder's Map in an unused classroom. The room had a big green couch in front of the fireplace with comfy armchairs scattered around. And was as big as the Gryffindor Common Room  
  
'I'll show this to Draco when he comes back.'  
  
He went back to the Common Room and found a few books with quizzes in them. He took one of them.  
  
Q. 25 What was the most recent dream, not vision, you remember?  
  
Harry thought for a while. 'Not visions...hmmm...then he thought of it'  
  
My parents getting eaten by dinosaurs.  
  
Harry grinned at it.  
  
Q. 26 What does this dream mean? Harry rolled his eyes  
  
A. It probably means that my parents will be eaten by dinosaurs...  
  
(A/N: I took a quiz and this is what happened --')  
  
Harry sighed...this is pointless. He threw the magazine on the table and dropped down on the couch. He stared at the crimson ceiling and thought of Draco. He felt a smile creep onto his lips. But then he remembered. His eyes widened.  
  
'I forgot to buy Draco a Christmas present!'  
  
He ran from the Common room and went to the statue of the one-eyed witch. He said the password and scrambled in and ran the whole way to Hogsmead.  
  
When Harry emerged from the shops, panting, he started to walk around, looking for a promising shop. But first, he went to get some gallons. He was planning to spend a lot on Draco. Then a shop named, "The Christmas Present" came into view. Harry stared at it for a few minutes.  
  
'Well! I guess that sounds promising...'He went in the shop and was greeted by green and red gifts. There were millions of things in here. Harry looked around but couldn't find anything that fitted Draco. He decided to ask for help.  
  
He went up to the counter and was greeted with a smile by a short, plump, and kind looking witch.  
  
"Hello dear. What may I do...?" The witch's eyes widened when he saw Harry's scar. Then she smiled.  
  
"You want a present for Mr. Malfoy, correct?" Harry stared in wonder and realized that his relationship with Draco was probably on the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Yes please." The witch smiled at him again.  
  
"Come along then. I have the perfect present." She went around to the back of the store and Harry followed. They walked for a pretty long time and wondered how big this store was. They finally reached a door and the women led him through it. She started rummaging through some old boxes and Harry wondered that if the present was so perfect, why the hell would it be in an old box? But then, never judge a book by its cover, right?  
  
But then the woman pulled out a fairly new silver bag. She turned back around and smiled at Harry. She walked up to him and opened the bag. She pulled out a model of a silver dragon. The eyes were made of emerald and the dragon was MOVING!  
  
"There is a charm on it to make it seem real. It is pure silver and real emeralds." The smile seemed to be permanent. Harry started at the model and agreed that it WAS a good gift for Draco. But it looked expensive.  
  
"How much?" Harry asked. The woman blinked, and then smiled AGAIN.  
  
"1 gallon." Harry stared at her in disbelief. The woman, seemed to understand, said, "This dragon is enchanted to choose the right owner. I can't take it away from it's true owner, so it's only 1 gallon. (A/N: These kinds of gifts and charms are really common ehh?) It's not breathing fire at you so I guess you are the one. Harry stared at her.  
  
'I'm so glad I AM the one...' (A/N: Neo!!! Bum bum BUUUMMM!!! o.O)  
  
----  
  
Harry asked the lady to wrap it with green and gold wrappings. Then he decided to buy a Christmas card too. And just perfect! He found a green and red one with a lion and snake on it. Then he bought a book on Quidditch.  
  
He then remembered that Draco didn't have a pet. Only his mother and father had an eagle owl.  
  
Harry went into the pet store and looked around.  
  
'Cats...no. Draco doesn't seem like a cat person. Mouse? Nah...Toad? No WAY! Hmm...Owl...But a plain owl doesn't suit him.' Harry walked over to the owl's section and looked for a unique one. The owner of the store came over and said,  
  
"A present for Mr. Malfoy I presume?" Harry rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Why, I sold his parents owl to them too. So I have the perfect one!"  
  
'They all seem to have the perfect one.' Harry followed him to the back and there were even more animals there.  
  
"You wait here." Then he disappeared into the crowd of cages. After a few minutes, He came back carrying a cage with a black, elegant, eagle owl in it. Harry smiled at it.  
  
"It's a female and we don't know it's age. All we know is that it's pretty young."  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
Harry paid him the money and was about to leave when he heard someone talking, and it wasn't the owner.  
  
"It'ssssss ssso boring in here. I wisssh someone will buy me."  
  
Harry turned around and looked around. Then he spotted a beautiful, small, white snow corn snake with red eyes in the corner (A/N: they're really cute! I love snakes, my favorite being the snow corn snake).  
  
'Wow!' Harry turned to the owner.  
  
"How much?" The owner remembered the article about Harry Potter and parselmouth.  
  
"5 Gallons." Harry paid and got the snake. (A/N: I dunno if these are too expensive or so cheap cuz I dunno how much 1 Gallon is in real life...sorry!)  
  
"Hello, what's your name? Are you female or male? How old are you" the snake looked surprised.  
  
"You can sspeak our language! I don't have a name. I'm female and I'm 10 monthsss old." Harry smiled  
  
"Well! I'm your new owner but you might have another one too. His name is Draco. And your name...what do you want your name to be? How about Bazooka?" The snake stared at him as if he was insane.  
  
"Noooooooo..." Harry sighed.  
  
"I was never good at making names. Let's just wait till Draco comes back and let him name you, okay?"  
  
"Ok...umm..." Harry smiled  
  
"The name's Harry."  
  
(A/N: Please help me with the name! T-T I suck at names. Just put your suggestion in a review! Thanks! And Bazooka is a real name of a real snow corn snake =P to see a pic of the snake, go to google images and type in "snow corn snake")  
  
----  
  
As he was walking back to Hogwarts, his eyes caught something in a window. It looked like a muggle CD player.  
  
_Muggle invention: Cd player  
This cd player has been bewitched to be able to play everywhere, under water, in the sky, and even in warded places. Price: 3 Gallons  
_  
He remembered all the cd's Dudley had thrown away. He had brought then to Hogwarts, hoping to listen to them on Dudley's old Cd player, but because of Hogwarts wards, they didn't work. Now he could listen to them. He went into the store and bought it.  
  
---- _**(A little graphic from here...just a warning**_)  
  
He went back to Hogwarts and ran back to the Gryffindor Tower. He introduced Hedwig to the new eagle owl and they were quickly friends. The snake said she was sleepy and Harry allowed her to sleep on his bed. He put his present and CD player in his drawer and started to read the Quidditch book. After reading it 4 times, he decided to explore again.  
  
He went down the "haunted" corridor with his wand in hand on the Lumos spell. He was unaware of someone following him. He was just walking around when his wand suddenly flew out of his hand. Harry was surprised and started to look for it but the Lumos spell went out and it was dark. (A/N: Sigh... I love Harry...but I just can't help torturing him...--')  
  
Suddenly, two hands shot in front of him and pushed him to the ground. The hands started to tear at his clothes.  
  
'Who is this?' Harry started to fight back but he really wanted to know who it was. But it was too dark, so he said the thing that first came to mind.  
  
"Lumos!" His wand, a few feet away, lit up and shined onto the attacker.  
  
It was Blaise.  
  
"Blaise!" Harry said in horror.  
  
"I told you I'd be back." Blaise said with a grin. Harry started to struggle really hard.  
  
"Your name wasn't on the list!" Blaise snorted.  
  
"I CAN stay even if my name wasn't on the list. Just stay in the Dungeons and don't go out! Are you really that stupid?" He managed to tear away Harry's shirt and was now working on his pants. Harry was panicking and was fighting and hitting any part of Blaise that he could reach. Blaise growled and whipped out his wand and cast a full body bind on him. Then he tore off Harry's pants and boxers. Harry's eyes widen in fear.  
  
Blaise looked at his manhood. It wasn't up.  
  
"Well, I can have that now can I?" He waved his wand around a bit and Harry sprung up.  
  
"There...much better." Tears started forming on Harry's face when he felt his manhood harden, but he couldn't move. Blaise leaned down and licked him. Harry started to whimper. Blaise licked the base of the shaft and trailed up, swirling around a little.  
  
"Harry," he whispered, "I love you." Then he engulfed the whole thing and started to suck, bite, and did just about everything. Harry moaned in pain but couldn't control his motions. He was about to climax but Blaise stopped. Harry sighed in relief but Blaise released him from the body bind and bound his hands together. Then he ripped a piece of cloth from Harry's shirt and stuffed it into Harry's mouth. He then did a spell that made Harry not be able to cum.  
  
Harry stared at Blaise in horror and Blaise smirked at him. Then he continued to torture Harry. Harry was thrashing around, trying to release but the spell wouldn't let him. It started hurt and tears started stream down his face. Blaise gave him one last lick and stood up. He started to take his clothes off.  
  
When he was free of all clothing, he did a spell to enlarge his dick that already had a condom on. (A/N: Eww... huh? I know...disgusting...) Harry tried to get away from him but Blaise caught his foot and pulled him closer. Harry started to sob through the gag. Blaise groaned in annoyance and slapped Harry.  
  
"Shut Up!" Harry did but was still struggling against the bounds.  
  
'Blaise just enlarged his DICK?!?! Oh Man! How the heck will it fit??? Oh shit...Draco......"  
  
Blaise seemed to know what he was thinking.  
  
"Ahh...it WILL fit...don't worry. I'll just shove really hard!" And with that, he thrust forward, burying into Harry. Harry screamed a silent scream into the gag, tears falling down his face. He felt something tear and could feel blood run down his leg.  
  
"So tight, Harry." He moaned, pulled out and slammed in full force. Despite the current situation, Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes.  
  
'Of course it's tight!!' Blaise paused there and Harry was gasping for breath. The spell not allowing him to cum was still there and it was very painful, but not as painful as Blaise's enlarged dick being shoved into him.  
  
Blaise then reached for his clothes and pulled a knife out. Harry stared at it, wondering what the hell Blaise was going to do with it. He punched Harry in the stomach and ribs a number of times.  
  
Blaise then pressed the cool metal to Harry's stomach and started to cut lines across Harry. Harry hissed out and tears just kept coming. After drawing little patterns, Blaise stopped and started the thrusting again. It was too much; Harry started to thrash around, going insane. Blaise was getting annoyed and hit Harry's head with the butt of the knife. It didn't knock him out, but it did make him stop moving.  
  
Harry was getting dizzy from the blood loss. His movements slowed and he was getting tired. Pain...  
  
pain...  
  
pain...  
  
that's all he felt.  
  
"That's right...Harry. Let dominate...you. That's it. Give in...to me..."Blaise said in between moans. After a few more thrusts, Blaise released inside him and pulled out. Then he cut Harry with the knife again. He was writing something, but Harry couldn't make out what it was.  
  
"You are mine Harry...  
  
"Tears falling down your face, blood on your legs and stomach, your green eyes all misty; so beautiful. Ha! Let's add some rose petals." With a flick of his wand, some rose petals appeared and they settled on Harry's body. Without untying him or taking the spell off, he left, chuckling.  
  
"What a great Christmas gift you gave me, Harry." Then, he ran off to Hogsmead so he wouldn't be found.  
  
Tears kept flowing on his face. He was sore and he still had to release. His stomach and butt was stinging and he felt weak from the blood loss and the hit.  
  
'Draco...' Then he blacked out.  
  
----  
  
Professor Lupin (A/N: He came back to be the DADA teacher) was sent out to look for Harry. Harry was the only student staying behind and he didn't go to lunch or dinner. Lupin first went to the Gryffindor Tower and looked into Harry's room.  
  
"Hmm...Where can he be?" He saw a snake sleeping on Harry's bed and an eagle owl sleeping next to Hedwig.  
  
'Hmm...must be Harry's...' He spotted the map he and his friends made and picked it up.  
  
"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Hogwarts appeared and he looked around. He saw Harry in the corridor leading to the dungeons, not moving.  
  
'Don't the students think it's haunted?' He wondered and took off towards Harry. He rounded the corner and lit up his wand and continued forward, looking for Harry. Then he saw a figure ahead of him, lying of the ground.  
  
"Harry? Did you fall asleep here?" Lupin chuckled but it quickly died on his lips when he saw what state Harry was in.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
----  
  
Harry was put to the infirmary in Madam Pomfrey's care while the teachers were having a meeting. They knew it wasn't a Deatheater because all of them were in Azkaban. No students were left behind other than Harry and it DEFINENTALLY wasn't a ghost (A/N: Duh!). So who could it be?  
  
Lupin was staring at the map but he couldn't find anyone in the castle. His eyes landed on the infirmary and saw Pomfrey pacing in her room, probably wondering who had done it too. Harry was on the bed, unconscious. Then he looked up at Dumbledore's voice. The twinkle in his eyes was long gone and it was filled with worry.  
  
"We don't know who it is and Harry will probably not tell us. But I do think we should get Mr. Malfoy here." He said softly.  
  
----  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting at the dinner table with his mother, chatting away. He was happy and was aware of what was happening at Hogwarts. Narcissa (Black) Malfoy was wearing a simple white dress with her long white-blond hair flowing down neatly.  
  
He had just told his mother about Harry and she was happy that he had finally found someone. She accepted him immediately and Draco was glad  
  
"Oh Draco, you just MUST bring him over to the manor one day. I would love to meet him." Narcissa said.  
  
"Only if he agrees, mother." Draco smiled at the thought of Harry staying with him.  
  
"I'm sure he'll agree. Your father isn't here anymore so I'm sure." Her eyes darken at the mention of her husband, but it disappeared when Remus Lupin's face appeared in the fire place.  
  
"Hello Narcissa. Hello Draco. Don't you two look just lovely today." Remus didn't want to break the news when he saw the happy face on Draco.  
  
Draco shook his head while Narcissa smiled.  
  
"Why thank you Remus. Why don't you come in and have tea with us?"  
  
"I would love to but it's an emergency and I have something to tell Draco." Draco looked up at his name.  
  
"What is it?" Remus looked at him sadly.  
  
"Harry was attacked."  
  
----  
  
sob sob T-T my poor Harry!!! Why is this happening to you?!!? I will kill the person who is responsible...wait...that me...--' Okay! End of Ch 8!! And please tell me your suggestion or the snake name! Thanks!  
  
----  
  
Chapter 9 Teaser (A/N above...yea...bla bla bla.........)  
  
----  
  
"Get out of the fire place." Draco shouted to Remus, "I'm going to floo there." Some of the powder was flowing to the ground from Draco's clutched hand. Remus looked at Draco with worry and sadness. Draco's eyes flared.  
  
"NOW YOU BASTARD!" Remus' head nodded at Narcissa and disappeared from the fire place. Draco stepped in and said his goodbye to his mother. He threw his powder yelling out, "Hogwarts" and in a flash of green fire, he was gone.  
  
Narcissa looked at the empty fire place and sighed.  
  
"Good luck Draco, Harry." She was unaware of a shadow behind her. When she turned around, her eyes widened and let out a shrill scream. A crash and then a thump were heard. Then, all was silent in the manor.  
  
----  
  
o.O OoOoOoO...I wonder what attacked Narcissa...and will Harry heal this time??  
  
I'm trying to not write anything that is usually in a lot of fics...like the presents and stuff...--' but I can't help it....--'  
  
Ok...sigh...I promise...this is the last time Harry is getting physical abuse...verbal n' mental abuse will still happen...but this is the last physical one...that's why I made it so...err...horrifying? --' ehehhehe... 

Chapter 2 and 3 now beta'd!  
  
Cassie


	9. Merry Christmas

Stop Saying You Love Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the plot n' the oc =) ya... please RR! Thanks.

(Harry & gang are in their 7th year).

Warning: THIS IS A DARK FIC. IT HAS CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, BEATING AND OTHERS. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE THINGS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. IT IS RATED R.

I have school and a lot of homework...so I might not be able to update that fast...--' ya. I'll work on this...Mondays n' Wednesdays n' sometimes Saturday n' Sunday...so don't expect me to update really fast. --'

(BTW, Draco is a Veela in my story, but none of those "looking for his mate" in my story =D but they are pretty good stories...go check 'em out)

Sorry if my story is sorta...err...AU...--' and sorry for the unlikely things that's happening...--'

I was figuring out the plot and I realized that Harry is going to be tortured until the very end...--' I'm sorry...and I guess this story is gunna be longer than I thought.

[Merry Christmas]

_If you were to set out on a journey_

_When that day comes_

_Let's begin there together_

_Those times when it seems like you're about to reach the goal you aimed for_

_Have you noticed that it's still far away?_

_Exactly how far are we supposed to go_

_And what should we do with these endless days?_

_-- Depend on You – Ayumi Hamasaki._

**DON'T MIND THE "**dbdb" **THEY WON'T LET ME USE THE LINES ANYMORE (WONDER WHY) SO THAT WILL BE MY BREAK FOR THE TIME BEING.**

**dbdbdbdb**

Dec. 24

**dbdbdbdb**

_"What is it?" Remus looked at him sadly._

_"Harry was attacked."_

Draco froze at that and his heart started beating faster and faster. Narcissa stared wide-eyed at first, then looked worriedly at Draco. He had his fist clenched on the table and there was a furious look on his face. He stormed up, causing the chair to fall back, and reached into the fire place. He snatched up Remus' shirt collar and started shaking him.

"WHO DID IT?! WHAT HAPPENED!? WHY DID YOU LET IT HAPPEN?! IS HE OKAY!?!?!?!" His face was turning red and fear clutched his heart. Narcissa yelled in fright and was trying to make Draco let go, but Draco held on. Remus' face was calm and allowed Draco to shake him. This shook Draco up even more.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED DAMMIT!!" Angry tears were coming now and Remus' face was still impassive although you could see a little sadness in his eyes. Narcissa got to Draco and tried to tear his arms away.

"Draco! Stop!" At his mother's voice Draco loosened his hold, but he was still panting. He then suddenly shot up and ran into the other room. After a few second he came back with a handful of floo powder.

"Get out of the fire place." Draco said to Remus, "I'm going to floo there." Some of the powder was flowing to the ground from Draco's clutched hand. Remus looked at Draco with worry and sadness. Draco's eyes flared.

"NOW YOU BASTARD!" Remus' head nodded at Narcissa and disappeared from the fire place. Draco stepped in and said his goodbye to his mother. He threw his powder yelling out, "Hogwarts" and in a flash of green fire, he was gone.

Narcissa looked at the empty fire place and sighed.

"Good luck Draco, Harry." She was unaware of a shadow behind her. When she turned around, her eyes widened and let out a shrill scream. A crash and then a thump were heard. Then, all was silent in the manor.

**dbdbdbdb**

Draco came out of the fire and into Dumbledore's office. With one glance at the Headmaster, he tore out of the room and ran for the infirmary. Dumbledore had his hand up and mouth open, ready to calm the miserable Slytherin down. But then he realized that Draco was gone and the door was ajar. He closed his mouth, sat down, started to chew on a lemon drop, and was in deep thought. (A/N: if this was anime, I would have added a sweatdrop =D)

Draco ran, never stopping until he saw the doors to the infirmary. Sliding a few feet before coming to a complete stop, Draco quietly opened to door so not to disturb Harry. The infirmary was quiet and Draco slid in. Looking around, Draco spotted Harry at the farthest bed. Making his way there, he gasped when he saw Harry looking beaten and torn. He was still naked and dried blood was all over his chest and stomach. But something carved into his stomach was what caught his eyes.

'Mine.'

Draco could practically hear the wind whisper it and his stomach felt a little queasy. He felt a chill go down his back. Pomfrey made her way to the shaken boy and put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump a mile. Draco turned around and stared at the nurse.

"What happened? Why didn't you heal him?" He asked quietly. Madam Pomfrey looked at the boy on the bed.

"I gave him a potion to heal his internal wounds. If I heal him, it'll react badly with the potion. I have to wait until the potion is done before I am able to heal him." Pomfrey sighed, "He was suffering from blood loss and broken ribs. And it was very clear that he was...violated. By something...umm...very big...?" Pomfrey blushed. She never actually talked to anyone about this and she was confused, "because no one's...err..._thing_ was THAT big...he was stretched...a lot." Pomfrey looked down at Harry and sighed. She had never had a patient like this before. She decided that when Harry woke up, she'll let Draco deal with him. She has no idea what to do with a raped and panicking person.

Draco stared in shock, taking big deep breaths to calm down. He made his way to Harry's bed and pulled up a chair, sitting down with him. Madam Pomfrey left him with his thoughts.

Draco buried his head into his hands. He had a good idea about who did this. And once Harry was better, he'll rip the flesh off that person's body with his own bare hands...

He looked up, and stared at his boyfriend's bruised face.

'What a great way to spend Christmas Eve...'

**dbdbdbdb**

Dec. 25

**dbdbdbdb**

It was 12 in the morning and Christmas finally came. Draco had laid his head on the bed and had fallen asleep. Being the light sleeper he was, he was woken up by muttering. He looked up and saw Harry rolling around, whimpering. Draco knew it was a nightmare and grabbed Harry's hand. It turned out that it was a bad idea because Harry's eyes snapped open and started screaming.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! It's just a nightmare." But Harry wouldn't calm down. He was shaking his head and fear was in his eyes. Tears rolled down his face and he was muttering under his breath.

Draco squeezed his hand and with his free hand, cupped Harry's cheek.

"Harry! Please, Harry...Wake up..." Draco started panicking. Harry isn't waking up this time.

"HARRY!" Draco screamed loudly and shook Harry a little. Harry's face finally snapped to Draco and he had finally woken up.

"Dr-Draco?" He asked wearily. (A/N: Did I use it right this time...okay...I broke the mood. --')

Draco sighed in relief.

"Harry. Thank God..." Draco wrapped his arms around the smaller man's frame and buried his head in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry stiffened but immediately relaxed.

"You're alright. Thank God you're alright." Harry leaned into Draco and sighed.

"I'm glad you're here Draco." Harry whispered, blinking back the tears that were threatening to come out.

"Me too...me too...oh yea...Merry Christmas Harry."

Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Merry Christmas Draco..."

Then Harry frowned, 'But I can't exactly say it's merry...'

---- (A/N: sigh...I make them cry too much......hnnn...sorry...I'll TRY to stop...but I dunno...I might not be able to...--')

Draco Malfoy was still staying next to Harry's bed. Harry was sleeping and Draco was watching Harry's chest go up and down. Then he pushed back from the bed and got up. He brushed some of Harry's hair away from his face, admiring the innocent roundness of it...even when it's covered in blood.

'I should go get my Christmas present for Harry.' As he turned around, someone tugged on his shirt sleeve. It was Harry.

"Don't leave me..." Harry whispered quietly, his eyebrows scrunched up. Draco sighed.

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to get something in the Slytherin Dungeons, okay?" Harry studied him for a while before nodding and turning around with his back towards Draco. Draco sighed again. He bend down and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"I'll be back very soon, Harry. I promise." He turned to the door and left. Harry's hand made its way to his cheek, and he smiled.

**dbdbdbdb**

As Draco walked down to the Slytherin Dungeons, Draco wondered what did this to Harry. Sure, he thought it was Blaise...I mean...who else would have done it? But...the nurse said something about it being very...big? This was what Draco couldn't understand.

He headed into his room and opened a drawer. Inside was a present wrapped in red and silver. Then he walked out and crashed into none other than Blaise. At first they just stared at each other. Blaise was thinking about how bad his luck was and Draco was turning red with all the anger boiling inside of him. Then, without warning, Blaise flung out his fist and tried to hit Draco, but he ducked just in time. Draco first punched Blaise as hard as possible, then he pulled out his wand and cast a full-body bind on Blaise. Blaise's limbs snapped together and fell to the floor face first. Now he was 100% sure that it was Blaise that hurt Harry.

Draco felt the anger finally reach it's peak and he started to punch Blaise into a bloody pulp. Anger powered each blow. Blaise couldn't do anything because of the body-bind, but his mouth could still cry out in pain.

"This...Is...What...You...Get...For...Hurting...Harry...You...Fucking...Filthy...Bastard...!" Draco said in between punches. He was blinded by his anger and he couldn't think anymore. All he could see is Harry's broken and bruised body. He wanted to make Blaise feel the pain Harry felt. He wanted to kill Blaise, to torture him. He wanted revenge for Harry. He whipped out his wand again and at the tip of his tongue was a certain unforgivable curse his father taught him.

'Harry wouldn't want you to be a killer.' Draco snapped back to reality when he heard that. He stared at Blaise. He was barley conscious and this body was bloody and bruised. He had a horrified look on his face. Blaise wished he had stayed in Hogsmead, but it was cold and he left his coat in the common room. (A/N: 't think of any other reason...yes...very lame...--')

"Well, Zabini, I have a feeling that a certain 150 year old bee would like to see you." Draco sneered as he levitated Blaise's body out and head towards the Headmaster's office.

When he reached the gargoyle, he said the password ('chocolate frogs') and walked into the room. Inside were the Professors that didn't leave for the holiday. First, Draco looked around the room. Then he dropped Blaise's frozen body with a heavy thump and left without a word.

Dumbledore stared at Blaise's bloody and horrified face, and then he stood up.

"Severus, if you will please get some of your recently brewed veritaserum. Thank you."

**dbdbdbdb**

Draco made his way to the infirmary when he noticed that his pocket was empty. Checking everywhere, he couldn't find his present.

'I must have dropped it in the Common Room when I saw Blaise.' He doubled back and towards the dungeons said the password. He looked around for a while and saw it lying on the ground in front of his room. Picking it up, he sprinted back to the infirmary.

**dbdbdbdb**

Harry watched Draco leave the infirmary, and when he was sure Draco was well out of hearing range, he wrapped one arm around his knee and the other pulling at his hair. His eyes were scrunched up in pain and he gritted his teeth to stop the coming scream. Angry tears made down his face, his hand tearing at his hair. But he made no notice as he let out all the pain he felt right there.

'How could I let Blaise do that to me again? Why? I'm so weak. What does Draco think of me? Always making him worry about me...I'm not good enough for him.' He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice someone coming in. When a warm hand landed on his shoulder, he nearly jumped of the bed, but caught himself just in time. He turned around and was face to face with Madam Pomfrey. Then he realized his face was soaked with tears. He hastily dried his face and looked at Pomfrey again. She seemed to know what Harry was thinking about. She gathered Harry into a hug and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Mr. Malfoy will always be at your side, no matter what. So don't you worry about it." She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"I know who did this to you. I'm going to tell Headmaster Dumbledor, ok?" Harry was scared that the teachers will look down on him. He was the one who defeated Voldemort, but he can even defend himself from a boy his age. He told the nurse this. She looked surprised.

"No, Harry," (Harry was surprised because this is the first time she used his first name) "They would never do that. They care for you and they worry about you, they would never look down on you. Never...well...with the exception of Professor Snape...but that's not the point. Trust me on this. I'm going to tell them okay?" Harry looked down at his hands and finally nodded. Madam Pomfrey patted Harry on the head and went out the door to the Headmaster's office.

Harry then realized that Draco should have been back a while ago.

**dbdbdbdb**

Draco quietly opened the door and stepped in. He made his way towards Harry's bed and saw that he was shaking.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Harry's head snapped towards Draco and immediately pulled him into a hug. Draco was caught off in surprise but recovered and hugged Harry back.

"What's wrong?" He asked, patting Harry on the back. Harry buried his head in Draco's neck, acting as though embarrassed.

"You were gone for a long time...I was...worried..." Harry mumbled. Draco smiled and hugged Harry closer to him.

"I brought your Christmas present. Do you want it now?" Draco pulled away from Harry and took it out of his pocket. He waved it in front of Harry's face. Harry's face brightened up immediately.

"Ok. I have a present for you too, but it's in the Gryffindor Common Room." He said taking to present into his hand.

"Don't worry, you can get it when you get out of here, ok?" Harry nodded. He un-wrapped the box and opened it. He reached inside and took out a thin piece of green rock attached to a chain.

"It has charms on it. I have one too, see," He pulled out a blue one exactly like Harry's out of his shirt, "I put some protection charms on it, but I don't think they are powerful...and we are suppose to be connected by these stones, but I don't know how..." When Harry didn't say anything and was just looking at the rock; Draco looked down at his shoes.

"Ididn'tknowwhattogiveyouandthiswasinthefamilyand—" He was suddenly cut off when soft lips descended onto his, quieting him. Draco felt his eyes flutter close. He lifted his hands and cupped Harry's cheek, pulling him closer. They finally pulled apart and Harry stared into Draco's eyes.

"I love it." Harry put the necklace around his neck and smiled. You could practically see sparkles glittering around to him. Draco blushed, "I'm glad." He said, smiling a genuine happy smile.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes snapped open and his jaws dropped to the ground; it looked like as if he was about to faint.

"Harry? What's wrong?" He could practically see Harry's eyes bulging out.

"You...s-smiled..." Draco was confused.

"Haven't I always smiled???" Harry finally picked his jaw up from the ground and he reached out and touched Draco's lips.

"That was the best smile I have ever seen you give; so beautiful." Harry chuckled. A scowl landed on Draco's face.

"Oh yea? You like teasing me??" Draco huffed, "Then I can just take back this VERY expensive necklace, right?"

"Draco, you are so...cute!" Harry started cracking up and Draco's jaw was the one to fall to the ground this time.

"Cute? CUTE?? No Malfoy will ever be called cute! Hot, sexy, and to-die-for might be more accurate you know!" He crossed his arms and turned away from Harry. Harry smiled at Draco's back and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"You are my hot, sexy, and to-die-for **boyfriend**. You are mine." Right when Harry said that Draco's eyes widened and abruptly turned around and stared at Harry's blanket covered stomach. Ripping away the blanket, Draco saw the words carved onto Harry's stomach.

'Mine'

Harry looked at Draco, then looked down at his stomach. His eyes widened at the word. He looked back up and was caught in Draco's eyes.

"Draco...I-I...I...I'm sorry...b-but I couldn't stop him...I-I tried to b-but..." But he was cut off by Draco.

"Shh...it's ok...nothing to worry about. I'm not mad." Harry leaned against Draco and he felt the warmth of Draco's arms around him. Feeling content, he slowly fell asleep.

Sigh...I personally don't like this chapter...--' dunno why...T-T...

I'm in a pretty bad mood today...dunno why...so I guess this chapter was bad...T-T

---- (Ch. 10 Teaser: Blab la bla...go to the A/N up n' down...ya...do I really need to say this? Sigh...)

_Draco opened his eyes and looked at the eagle owl on his arm. Then he jumped a little when he saw the snake slither up his arm towards the bird. Finally, he looked at the dragon statue and was marveled by it._

_"Harry, you gave me so many things and I only got you a stupid necklace." Harry smiled._

_"Well, you deserve the best. Plus, the snake is also mine. You can choose a name for it since I'm not so good at choosing names." Draco stared at the snake for a while._

_"She is beautiful. I'll name her Nymphroel, Nym for short. And this owl reminds me of my mothers. I'll name her Avis." Harry smiled and leaned onto Draco._

_"I like it." Harry said, snuggling into Draco's arms._

_You could practically see the eyes of the animals rolling._

**dbdbdbdb**

_**To Miss Lesley**: Thanks for telling me all this...I'm sorry I couldn't make things more believable.--' I think Blaise getting Harry at Hogsmead probably would have been better, it's just that I didn't think of that. Sorry. And about the magical signature, it's in this chapter as you see. My mind works really slow...And I'll change it a little and make him use a condom...--' but I'll do that later._

_Ya...and I've been depressed lately and my family isn't helping. My dad just recently admitted that a ladder is more important to him than me. Ya...I know he wasn't serious but if he says these kinds of things to you 24/7, it kinda gets on your nerves. And, as I said, I mind works very slow and I'm stupid (as my family likes to remind me every 5 mins.) Ya...so I'm a little depressed, but all these excuses don't make up for it. The real reason is that I'm a beginner in writing and I guess I'll get better. So bare with me ._

_And about the Voldie and Blaise thing. Voldemort didn't rape Harry...even though many people died, that drove him to kill Voldemort so people wouldn't get hurt anymore. But Blaise isn't hurting anyone but him and he feels...weak since this hasn't happened to him before. Usually, a person, when raped, breaks and feels violated. So when it first happened to him with Vernon, Blaise reminded him of his uncle and he felt useless and gives up. People who get raped tend to get raped again because they don't care anymore. They draw into themselves more and more, and then they get use to being by themselves. (They also feel as if they are alone because no one was there to help them.) They feel alone, abandoned, and they don't care anymore, so they might go insane or suicide._

_Sorry again and I hope that my other chapters will be more...err...believable...--' Thank you for pointing those out for me, I'll try to write better =D._

Cassie


	10. Pain

Stop Saying You Love Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the plot n' the oc ) ya... please RR! Thanks.

(Harry & gang are in their 7th year).

Warning: THIS IS A DARK FIC. IT HAS CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, BEATING AND OTHERS. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE THINGS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. IT IS RATED R.

I have school and a lot of homework...so I might not be able to update that fast...--' ya. I'll work on this...Mondays n' Wednesdays n' sometimes Saturday n' SunKE THIS CHAPTER THOUGH P) THANKS! (I hope your reading this ¨C')

**And sleepybunny, thanks for you hugs! P ehehhe**

**And charlie-potter1, I will smile for you D (I eat plenty of chocolate by the way P That's why I'm so fat T-T)**

**And to Jim for the snake name, even thought I changed it a little. --'**

**And to all the people who said that they were stupid, I'm sorry I made you guys think that --' I'm sure you ext break, but since I love you all, I won't P.**

**AND Sayn Syco THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! YOUR REVIEW SURLY MADE MY DAY AND I THANK YOU! IT ALSO GAVE ME A BIT OF A LAUGH P SO THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU...(DUNNO IF YOU'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER THOUGH P) THANKS! (I hope your reading this ¨C')**

**And sleepybunny, thanks for you hugs! P ehehhe**

**And charlie-potter1, I will smile for you D (I eat plenty of chocolate by the way P That's why I'm so fat T-T)**

**And to Jim for the snake name, even thought I changed it a little. --'**

**And to all the people who said that they were stupid, I'm sorry I made you guys think that --' I'm sure you are all very smart P Hope you enjoy my story! I also dedicate this chapter to you guys to you won't feel bad P I hope Sayn Syco won't mind! P**

**--Pain--**

**----**

_I still remember your profile_

_  
When you were about to say something on that day_

_  
I'm sorry_

_  
For not having heard you out_

_I honestly love you_

_  
I didn't have a little more courage_

_And hid my tears_

_  
Though I knew_

_  
We would never be as we were_

_  
I parted from you waving my hand and saying "See you again"_

_  
I parted from you as usual_

_-- Over ¨C Ayumi Hamasaki_

_---- _

Dec. 25

----

_Tap, tap, tap._

Harry was asleep again, snoring quietly. Draco was in the same bed, next to him, his arm wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry sniffed in his sleep and cuddled closer to Draco's body. Draco moaned and slowly woke up. His eyes fluttered opened and he looked at the clock.

--7:20 am--

_Tap, tap, tap._

Draco looked up to the source of the sound and saw his mother's elegant eagle owl at the window. He got up slowly, careful not to wake Harry, and opened the window. The eagle owl flew in and settled itself on the table, sticking it's leg out. Draco untied the letter and opened it slowly. Glancing back at Harry for a while to make sure he was still sleeping, he read the letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I am requesting your presence at the Malfoy Manner during your next break, no exception. Make sure you are prepared to greet a special guest. Good day._

_--Narcissa_

'Mother's letters are never this short. And she refers to herself as "Mother" not Narcissa...and she definitely doesn't say "Good day" or "requesting".' but Draco shrugged it off because Harry started waking up.

"Mmm...Draco?" Harry moaned out. Draco reached over and stroked Harry's hair.

"Yes Harry?" Harry reached out and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Good mor-"But he was cut off because Draco deepened the kiss. Draco placed his hand on Harry's back and his other hand played with Harry's locks. Harry started moaning when Draco thrust his tongue into his mouth. Draco's hand wandered under Harry's shirt and...

Crash!

"My GOD! Let go of each other this instant! Now!" Pomfrey hustled over and pushed them apart before they could react.

"None of that, and I mean NONE of than will happen in the infirmary! This...this...OUTRAGIOUS behavior! I can't BELIEVE you! Mr. Potter! You are in NO condition to do that sort of thing! Do you hear me?! And YOU Mr. Malfoy do you know-"

"Shut UP!" Draco was getting tired was the little "speech".

"Just because you haven't have one lay in your life doesn't mean you can ruin other peoples' sex lives!" Pomfrey's eyes went wide and Harry looked at him in horror. No one has ever told the strict nurse off. Pomfrey huffed and stormed her way to her office. Harry turned around and glared at Draco.

"That wasn't nice Draco. She was just worried."

"Ok, ok...it's just that she was a little annoying...like she was giving us the 'Talk' or something."

Harry shook his head and beckoned Draco to come sit next to him. Harry kissed him lightly on the lips again before Draco pushed him down on the bed and giving him the snog of his life.

They were so into each other, they never noticed Pomfrey coming out of her office, gasping, and rushing back inside her office, slamming the door behind her.

----

"Please Madam Pomfrey? Just for 5 minutes! Just a short walk. I'll be back in a flash and you won't even know I was gone!!"

"Mr. Potter. You are in no condition to walk so far. The Gryffindor Tower is on the other side of the castle! And if you do go, you need someone to go with you!"

"Umm...Pomfrey? If I may interrupt, I can walk Harry to the Tower..."

Silence

"Oh FINE! But don't go running to me if you faint in a corridor!"

Walk away

Silence

"Yes!"

Fists punching the air

----

Draco and Harry were walking towards the Gryffindor Tower. Harry wanted to get Draco his Christmas present as soon as possible. They reached the Fat Lady and Harry said the password ("_Buckbeak_." "_Buckbeak?!!?!?!" "_Yes, Buckbeak, the thing that almost killed you before. Now shut up.") and they walked in. Harry turned and put his hands up against Draco's chest.

"Stay here and close your eyes. Don't open them, no matter what, okay?" Draco nodded and Harry hurried upstairs. Gathering up the snake, bird, and the statue, he ran downstairs and made sure Draco's eyes were closed. He put the snake around Draco's neck, the bird on his arm and the statue in his hand.

"Harry? What is this?" Draco asked nervously when he felt something cold and smooth on his neck. Harry lightly pecked him on the cheek.

"Your present! You can open your eyes now."

Draco opened his eyes and looked at the eagle owl on his arm. Then he jumped a little when he saw the snake slither up his arm towards the bird. Finally, he looked at the dragon statue and was marveled by it.

"Harry, you gave me so many things and I only got you a stupid necklace." Harry smiled.

"Well, you deserve the best. Plus, the snake is also mine. You can choose a name for it since I'm not so good at choosing names." Draco stared at the snake for a while.

"She is beautiful. I'll name her Nymphroel, Nym for short. And this owl reminds me of my mother's. I'll name her Avis." Harry smiled and leaned onto Draco. (1)

"I like it." Harry said, snuggling into Draco's arms.

You could practically see the eyes of the animals rolling.

----

Jan. 21

----

Christmas Vacation was long over and the students were back at school. Harry healed nicely and doesn't flinch every time someone touches him. But sometimes he feels unprotected and scared when Draco isn't around him. Draco decided to move into Harry's room and even though the Professors highly advised them the stay in separate rooms, they still slept together. In the Gryffindor room much to Draco's disgust. No matter how much he wanted to, Draco kept his desires to himself and thought that cuddling and sleeping together was good enough for now.

Both he and Harry were surprised that the only people that knew of their relationship was some Gryffindors and other people who saw them kiss. It turned out that no rumors had gone out and a lot of people thought they were still enemies!

"People can be thick sometimes." Draco said, sneering at some Hufflepuffs that were pointing and whispering about Draco and Harry. They obviously were surprised that they were walking together.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'll see you later?" Draco kissed him on the lips, attracting more unwanted attention.

"Of course, we live in the same room, remember?" Draco smirked at the people with their eyes popping out and headed towards Charms and Harry towards DADA.

----

"OH DRACY POO!!!!!!! Oh Dracy! I haven't seen you in such a long time. Have you been avoiding me? You aren't cheating on me are you??" Pansy Parkinson tried to launch herself onto Draco's arms like a girl would do to her boyfriend, but instead, her pudgy face knocked into Draco's shoulder and the force pushed them both down onto the ground.

"Parkinson! Get off me this instant! And if you call me 'Dracy' again, I will personally see to it that you won't be able to talk ever again!" Draco tried to push her off, but Pansy just lay on top of Draco and tried to purr, which came out more like a gagging noise.

"Oh Dracy!" She giggled a high pitched, ear splitting laugh, "No need to be embarrassed! I know you love me! We have so much in common! Even our handwritings are alike. This proves we were meant to be!" She squealed.

'That is the stupidest reason I have ever heard of.' Draco thought, rolling his eyes, 'and that's saying something since I attract a lot of people with that damned veela charm I forget to turn off.'

"Pansy, would you mind getting the HELL off me before I curse you off?" Draco's anger was not a pretty thing.

"Oh Dracy, let's skip Charms, okay? We can do things more...fun?" She asked suggestively, winking in the process, which, instead, made her face wrinkle up.

'That's IT!' Draco pulled out his wand, and pointed it straight at Pansy's face.

"Get. Off. Or. Else." He said through gritted teeth. But Pansy wasn't fazed at all.

"Oh Dracy, I know you're playing hard to get. I'm going to skip Charms, see you later darling!" She giggled, got up, and ran down the hall. As she turned the corner, she didn't notice Draco shout "Crucio" and jet of red light fly out towards where she was standing 2 seconds ago.

"DAMMIT! Missed." Draco pocketed his wand and gathered the books that had fallen onto the floor. He rubbed his temples.

'Dammit, Harry, I wish you were in Slytherin. Then we would be in the same class.' He thought, fingering his necklace.

----

Coincidently, Harry was also rubbing his necklace. He could feel warmth from them and it felt comforting.

In DADA, Lupin was giving them a free period. The dark creatures they were suppose to be studying were a new species but they escaped into the lake. They had red eyes and body and had really sharp claws. They were water creatures and were tricky and they loved hurting people. Everyone in the classroom was happily chatting or reading a book, not noticing bright red eyes staring at them from the window.

Harry was just staring off into space and Hermione was reading ahead in the text book. Ron had laid his head on the table and was sleeping, his drool dripping onto his pants. Hermione looked up from her book and stared at Harry.

"Harry? Who gave you that beautiful necklace?" Hermione asked, wondering how it suddenly appeared on Harry's neck.

"Oh, it's from Draco." Harry answered, blushing. Hermione smiled, liking how happy Harry was.

"Oh that's a nic- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" A piercing scream from Hermione brought everyone's attention to her, whose hair was being pulled by a red blob. (2) Harry pulled out his wand but the creature seemed to know it was in danger and turned to Harry. Before Harry could react, the blob latched itself onto his head and started scratching everything he could see. It let out a sound like a whistle and more angry red blobs came in from the window. Everyone was getting attacked by one so no one could help Harry, whose blob seemed to be the nastiest of them all. It clawed, scratched, and bit Harry everywhere. When it suddenly scratched the nearly healed scar on his stomach...

_"That's right...Harry. Let dominate...you. That's it. Give in...to me..."Blaise said in between moans. After a few more thrusts, Blaise released inside him and pulled out. Then he cut Harry with the knife again. He was writing something, but Harry couldn't make out what it was. _

"_You are mine Harry..._

Harry moaned. No, he couldn't remember that now! He needed to try to escape...

_"Tears falling down your face, blood on your legs and stomach, your green eyes all misty; so beautiful. Ha! Let's add some rose petals." With a flick of his wand, some rose petals appeared and they settled on Harry's body. Without untying him or taking the spell off, he left, chuckling. _

'No, no, no...help...help...' Harry felt the clawed hands of the blob push its way through his skin. He could hear Hermione calling to him, but it sounded to far away. Blood, blood was everywhere...

_Blaise then pressed the cool metal to Harry's stomach and started to cut lines across Harry. Harry hissed out and tears just kept coming. After drawing little patterns, Blaise stopped and started the thrusting again. It was too much; Harry started to thrash around, going insane. Blaise was getting annoyed and hit Harry's head with the butt of the knife. It didn't knock him out, but it did make him stop moving. _

_Harry was getting dizzy from the blood loss. His movements slowed and he was getting tired. Pain..._

_pain..._

_pain..._

_that's all he felt._

"IMMOBULUS!" _Who shouted that? It sounded like Draco..._

'Draco?'

_So tight, Harry." Blaise moaned, pulled out and slammed in full force._

'...Draco...?'

'...Are you...are you there...?'

'...Please...'

'...Help...me...'

**----**

**cackle cackle This is where I leave you P heehehehhehehehehehehe --' (ok...that' really ruined the mood...)**

**----**

**Since most of you said not to put A/N's in the middle of the story, so I'll put them here from now on...just look at the numbers I put up there**

**(1) I forgot to ask you the bird's name --' so I had to go to a name origin website...--' Avis in Latin means eagle. And I used Jin's name for the snake but changed it a little --' hope you don't mind...and thanks for the other people who suggested names, sorry I didn't use yours!**

**(2) I was going to make the red blobs funny and stuff...(that's why I named them the "red blobs") but then I kept writing and it turned into this w/the whole flashback thingy...--' big difference...first...it was for fun...the it turned all antsy...--' hrrmmm...--'**

**---- (Ch. 11 Teaser Bla bla bla bla bla...ya... --')**

_"What happened Harry? Why did you faint like that?" Harry rubbed his stomach._

_"It scratched me on the stomach." Draco, understanding it immediately, decided to leave it at that, but Hermione didn't know what it meant. But she thought it was personal, so she didn't ask._

_Draco hesitated, but laid his hand on Harry's stomach. He wanted Harry to not be afraid of being touched there. Harry flinched a little and closed his eyes. Then he laid his own hand on top of Draco's, enjoying the warmth radiating from the other boy. Hermione wished she had a camera. This scene was just too cute. Giggling like a school girl, she slowly tiptoed out of the room where Ron was waiting, giving the couple some time alone._

_----_

**_NOTE: I HAVE DECIDED TO GET A NEW BETA (G2 doesn't seem to work on my story anymore --') I KNOW A LOT OF YOU GUYS HAVE VOLENTEERED, SO CAN YOU EMAIL ME OR REVIEW ME ONE MORE TIME? CUZ I DON'T' WANNA GO THROUGH THE WHOLE REVIEW SECTION SEARCHING FOR YOUR NAMES...SO...YA...REVIEW ME OR EMAIL ME...THANKS!_**

**--Cassie**


	11. Lake

Stop Saying You Love Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the plot n' the oc ) ya... please RR! Thanks.

(Harry & gang are in their 7th year).

Warning: THIS IS A DARK FIC. IT HAS CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, BEATING AND OTHERS. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE THINGS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. IT IS RATED R.

I have school and a lot of homework...so I might not be able to update that fast...--' ya. I'll work on this...Mondays n' Wednesdays n' sometimes Saturday n' Sunday...so don't expect me to update really fast. --'

(BTW, Draco is a Veela in my story, but none of those "looking for his mate" in my story D but they are pretty good stories...go check 'em out)

Thanks for all the reviews! I really liked Master-Of-Wind's cuz it was funny, but I just can't make out whether it's a flame or a nice review. Ahahah P

By the way, a lot of people are saying on how the name translations are wrong, but I got them off the name website and from Mugglenet too. I only know English, Chinese (Mandarin), and a little Taiwanese and Japanese. See? All Asian related. So Latin and stuff like names getting translated wrong, don't blame me --' But sorry anyways if you got offended.

Lake

----

_Ah, Inside the darkness the moon is white _

_Is time stopped in sleep? _

_A long night is, again, ahead_

_A distant light _

_Just like in your dream _

_Ah, it's written in this heart_

_Even when I can't see anyting _

_There's only one memory I keep close _

_One, one forever_

--White Moon - Koyasu Takehito

----

Jan. 22

----

"Why did he faint? I wonder what happened..."

"Does it matter? Just as long as he's ok..."

"He'll be ok. You know what Pomfrey said, he just fainted."

Harry heard the whispers around his bed, but he couldn't open his eyes or move. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't do anything but listen.

"Hey Draco, you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"How did you know you had to come?"

Harry heard clothes rustling.

"This."

Gasp

"That's the same necklace Harry had!"

"Ya...I felt it burning during class, so I thought Harry was in danger. I ran over."

"Wow...that's so...impressive..."

Sigh...

Rustle

Harry couldn't take it any longer, not being able to move. He concentrated and finally let out a small moan.

Gasp

The sound of chairs falling backwards

"Harry? Are you awake?" Harry concentrated and managed to move his hand a little. Draco seeing this, grabbed his hand.

"Come one Harry, try and wake up. Pomfrey! Do we have a strengthening potion around here?"

"Yes...yes we do."

Harry felt someone lift his head and pour something down his throat. He coughed a little, but managed to gulp it down. When he was finished, he felt some power in him and was able to move. He cracked his eyes open and were thankful that the curtains were drawn.

"Draco." It came out all raspy and Draco handed him a glass of water. His throat felt a little better.

"What happened Harry? Why did you faint like that?" Harry rubbed his stomach.

"It scratched me... on the stomach." Draco, understanding it immediately, decided to leave it at that, but Hermione didn't know what it meant. She thought it was personal, so she didn't ask.

Draco hesitated, but laid his hand on Harry's stomach. He wanted Harry to not be afraid of being touched there. Harry flinched a little and closed his eyes. Then he laid his own hand on top of Draco's, enjoying the warmth radiating from the other boy. Hermione wished she had a camera. This scene was just too cute. Giggling like a school girl, she slowly tiptoed out of the room where Ron was waiting, giving the couple some time alone.

----

Jan. 23

----

Madam Pomfrey finally let Harry out, ("if you don't let me go, I'll go on a hunger strike!" Harry had threatened) and he and Draco were now currently walking next to the lake, making their way towards the Forbidden Forest. They were walking and talking, enjoying each other's company. There occasionally touched each other. Draco was happy that Harry was making such a good progress of getting over the rape. They let Avis and Hedwig out for a fly, they are currently circling around them. Nym was curled around Harry's neck, fast asleep.

Earlier that day, it had been announce that Blaise was going to be sent to a muggle Juvenile Hall. Harry may have hated Blaise, but he was happy that he wasn't sent to Azkaban. No one deserves to go there, not even Blaise.

As they were walking, they heard a howl and a whimper. They quickly ran over and what they saw was horrifying, well at least it was to Harry.

At the edge of the Forbidden Forest was a black shaggy dog. It was laying on the ground with its eyes open, a pool of blood covering the ground around it. The dog looked a lot like Sirius in his dog form. It reminded him of his death. Harry was very fond of dogs, even if they bore no resemblence to his godfather.

A car, probably from the ministry, was driving away. The car probably crashed into the dog.

"Come on Harry. Let's go. There's nothing to see."

Shaken by the scene, Harry tore his eyes away from the bleeding dog and buried his face in Draco's chest. Draco gently guided him to a rock next to the lake.

"Come on. It's not so bad. I mean, it's not your dog or anything." Harry glared at him.

"What do you know? Imagine that you have a dog, you let it out because you know he'll always come back. Then when he doesn't, you get worried. You go out and try to find him and you see him there, lying on his own blood, with his eyes still open. Cars. Why did that wizard drive that car through here?!??! Damn the laziness, technology is slowly killing the world. I hate it." (1)

Draco stared at Harry and saw the angry tears in his eyes. Draco wrapped his arms around him and tried to comfort him.

"It's alright. Things have to die someday. Maybe it was just him time." Draco didn't believe in the whole heaven and hell thing. He wasn't religious, but he wanted Harry to feel better.

"Come on, let's go back to the castle." Harry nodded and allowed Draco to lead him back to Hogwarts.

Nym was still fast asleep.

----

Jan. 24

----

Draco thought Harry's bad mood would pass, but it lasted for the whole day and well into the next morning. Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table and Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and Ron.

"Aww come on Harry. It's ok. Everything will die in this world. So just forget about it." Ron said, but Harry just grunted and continued with his breakfast. Ron shook his head, defeated and continued chatting with Seamus.

----

Draco continued to stare worryingly at Harry. The dead dog was really bothering Harry, but it was nothing compared to what was bothering Draco...

"DRACY!! WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME!! DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!?!" Pansy was screaming her ass off, thinking it made her look like she was pouting, but instead, it just made everyone's eardrums break.

"Pansy! What did I say about calling me 'Dracy'? And please, do everyone a favor and shut the FUCK UP!" Draco rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming.

"BUT DRACY! YOU AREN'T LISTENING TO ME!" Draco decided to just ignore the pig and continue staring at Harry. Pansy, furious that Draco wasn't listening to her, followed Draco line of view and saw him staring at...GRANGER!?!?!??!

"DRACY!!! DON'T TELL ME YOU LIKE THE MUDBLOOD!??!?! HOW COULD YOU!!?!? WE'RE ENGAGED!!" Harry heard this and sharply looked up to Draco. Draco was engaged to Parkinson...? How could this be...? Harry felt a little hurt and looked away, but Draco was brought back to his attention when he heard a crash.

----

Draco stared at Pansy as if she was crazy. He looked back at Harry and found out that Pansy thought he was staring and Hermione. Then he saw the hurt expression on Harry's face. Draco, furious that Pansy made Harry feel bad, quickly stood up and pushed her off her chair.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO MARRY YOU! That engagement was when father was still here, but he's in Azkaban now, so I'M NOT! I never liked you and I NEVER WILL!" He left the room, but not before giving meaningful looks to Harry. Harry saw it and waited a few minutes before standing up and taking off to Draco.

He knew where Draco was heading to.

----

Draco really wanted to slap Pansy. He wanted to forget about his father, but now Pansy reminded him. Indirectly, but still reminded him.

He was lost in his own world until warm arms latched onto his neck. Harry had dropped to his knees in between Draco's legs.

"What's wrong?" Draco sighed,

"I just didn't want to remember father. Brings back bad memories you know?" Harry hugged Draco even tighter and buried his face in Draco's hair.

"It's alright...I'm here." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's thin waist and burrowed into Harry's muscular, yet skinny, shoulder. (2)

They stayed like that for a long time.

So long...

That they didn't even know class had started...

----

A Few Hours Later

----

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit...!!!!! AHH...We're late for class!! Draco! It's entirely your fault!"

"What did I do!?!?"

"ARRGGHH!! I DON'T KNOW!! I'M JUST...ARRGHHH!! Professor McGonagall is going to get SO mad at me!"

"Hey! What about me?"

"What about you? You have Charms! Professor Flitwick isn't going to get mad at you!!" They just got to the Transfiguration Classroom.

"No, I mean this." And he pulled Harry into a deep and passionate kiss.

Harry moaned and forgot all about classes until...

"MR. POTTER, MR. MALFOY! DO NOT DO THAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALL! Potter, you're late. 10 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin! You're supposed to be in class. Now go!" Professor McGonagall yanked Harry into the classroom, just leaving enough time to wave a small goodbye to Draco.

Draco shook his head.

He felt sorry for Harry.

----

Draco stumbled into the Charms classroom. He threw a smile at Professor Flitwick, earning a disapproving look. He walked slowly to a seat next to Nott and took out his text book. Instead of following with the class as they got up to practice another charm, he sat on his chair and started thinking. No one objected because Draco always never participated in class. He knew everything by heart.

His mind started wandering to Harry and their relationship. It was hard to keep himself from jumping Harry when he looked all...jumpable! He knew Harry wouldn't like it if he started touching him. Harry needed time, but time was something Draco couldn't give.

----

It was lunch and Harry decided that he wasn't really hungry and only wanted a small snack. He went down to the lake with a sandwich in his pocket and sat down, admiring the peaceful view. It was a nice cool breezy day. The sun was shining, but the breezes got too strong after a while and it was started to get chilly. He rubbed his bare arms and wished he had brought a jacket. He didn't want to get up either; the lake was just too beautiful.

A cloak fell onto his shoulders and he felt something fall down next to him. He looked up and saw Draco smiling down at him.

"Cold huh?" Harry nodded and Draco put his arms under the cloak and touched Harry's skin. He wrapped his arms around him and Harry leaned onto his chest. Harry was warmed instantly and he smiled contently. Looking out to the lake again, he saw one of the Giant Squid's tentacles waving around lazily.

"You know classes are going to start soon." Draco mumbled, not wanting to move at all.

"I have Magical Creatures and DADA next. It's ok if I skip them..." Harry replied, rubbing his face into Draco's clothes.

"Mmm...you're so warm..." Draco blushed and tightened his hold on Harry. He buried his head into Harry's hair, breathing in the smell of it.

"You little git." Draco whispered.

Harry smiled, slowly falling asleep.

----

Do do do

Ya, I know this chapters short...probably the shortest of all not counting CH 3...but you guys are all like "Hurry and update!" so...--' go blame yourself!! WHAHAHHHAHAHA!!! --'

----

(1) This part is something that happened to me earlier. My love for dogs is unending and I just happen to drive past a dead dog...I guess I dedicate this chapter to that dog? Maybe it rest in peace. --' ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE! LOVE DOGS! hahaha

(2) I wanna be held like this )

---- (Ch 12 Teaser...yaaaa)

_"Ok then...I'll be leaving now..."_

_"Ok." Harry smiled as Draco leaned into him. They pressed their lips together for a small light kiss. Draco pulled away after a while and waved his hand at Harry. _

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_Draco turned around and headed for the carriages. His smile immediately left his face. He had a bad feeling about that letter..._

Dear Draco,

I am requesting your presence at the Malfoy Manner during your next break, no exception. Make sure you are prepared to greet a special guest. Good day.

Narcissa

----

Cassie


	12. Leaving

Stop Saying You Love Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the plot n' the oc ) ya… please RR! Thanks.

(Harry & gang are in their 7th year).

Warning: THIS IS A DARK FIC. IT HAS CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, BEATING AND OTHERS. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE THINGS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. IT IS RATED R.

I have school and a lot of homework…so I might not be able to update that fast…--' ya. I'll work on this…Mondays n' Wednesdays n' sometimes Saturday n' Sunday…so don't expect me to update really fast. --'

(BTW, Draco is a Veela in my story, but none of those "looking for his mate" in my story D but they are pretty good stories…go check 'em out)

**My new beta is amber-eyez!!…sorry if you wanted to be my beta but I didn't pick you…actually…only three people wanted to be my beta (sob sob T-T) but I chose amber-eyez cuz Pila1414 said she was already beta'ing other people's stories…and I didn't wanna busy her…so…sorry! And blissful happiness, I felt really bad for not making you my beta cuz you reviewed/emailed me too late --' by the time you reviewed, I already chose amber-eyez --' I'm really really sorry. Maybe if amber-eyez agrees, you two can work together? Ya…see if that'll work, you two can discuss it P**

--Leaving--

----

_I continued wandering aimlessly, all alone_

_  
A faint sigh painting a stroke of white_

_  
In the ephemeral nature of the changing seasons_

_  
Tears overflowed without any reason_

_  
"Even now I love you..."_

_The continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow_

_  
Through it all, I raised my head to the sky_

_  
Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you_

_  
Please hold me tight just once more_

_-- Last Song - Gackt_

_---- _

"Hey Harry, are you going anywhere this Easter?"

"Umm…no…I don't have anywhere to go…"

Blush

"Oh…well…mother wants me to go back this Easter…I hope it's ok…?"

Smile

"Of course it is. Who said you had to ask me? Rather too formal for you if you ask me…"

Snort

"Whatever Potter."

"It's back to Potter now ehh? And I thought you loved me too…"

Hit

"Ow…what was that for?"

"For being a git…"

"…" Pont

"…" Smile

"You're so cute when you pout."

"…"

Punch

"Ow…hey!"

----

Easter Vacation

----

The days, the weeks, seemed to go by faster. Easter Vacation was here and was Harry was sad that Draco, Hermione, and Ron had to go back home, but at least he wasn't forced to go back to the Dursleys…

He got some chocolate from the twin's, whose business was blooming. But Harry used a few spells on it to make sure there wasn't anything funny about it. Hermione and Ron also got him a chocolate egg that was slightly smaller than what Mrs. Weasly gave him in 5th year. Draco gave him a lot of chocolate frogs that were piled together into a shape of a dragon. Harry felt ashamed that he only got a chocolate egg for Draco that wasn't even near the size of the dragon, but Draco assured him that he never got chocolate from anyone else than his mother. He said he was glad that his first chocolate gift from someone outside the family was from Harry. Harry's mood brightened after that.

The carriages were here to take the students to the train. Harry was standing in front of Draco, Hermione, and Ron. Crookshanks was in Hermione's arm, Avis was on Draco's shoulder, and Pig was flapping crazily around Avis who was looking at Pig in disgust. So was Draco. Harry chuckled; Draco and Avis were a lot alike. Hedwig was on Harry's shoulder and so was Nym, who was sound asleep…again…

"Have a nice vacation you guys." Harry said cheerfully.

"Oh Harry, I wish you could come along with us…"

"It's alright Hermione. I'll be fine. I spend some time with Neville. It'll be fun." Hermione and Ron smiled at him and practically ran for the carriages, trying to get away from the romantic scene that was going to happen soon.

"I'll come back as soon as I can, ok?" Draco said to Harry as he rested his hand onto Harry's cheek. Harry leaned into the touch and sighed.

"Just have a nice vacation. I'll be fine."

"Ya sure?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Of course! What could possibly happen to me?" Harry smirked.

'Draco's treating me like a girl…and I'm acting like one too…I feel so…girlish…'

Harry started coughing at the thought.

"You ok? You aren't sick are you?" Draco asked worriedly. Harry smiled.

"It's nothing…just thought of something weird."

"Ok then…I'll be leaving now…"

"Ok." Harry smiled as Draco leaned into him. They pressed their lips together for a small light kiss. Avis and Hedwig were rubbing their head's together as if they were saying goodbye. Draco pulled away after a while and waved his hand at Harry.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Draco turned around and headed for the carriages. His smile immediately left his face. He had a bad feeling about that letter…

_Dear Draco,_

_I am requesting your presence at the Malfoy Manner during your next break, no exception. Make sure you are prepared to greet a special guest. Good day._

_Narcissa_

It didn't sound right at all…

----

Harry smiled after Draco and sighed. He wished he could go with one of them. But Hermione was going to Spain, Ron's whole family was getting back together, and he didn't want to do the whole "meet that parent" thing with Draco yet. Maybe next time?

----

Draco sat in a compartment with Ron and Hermione. He was getting tired and was starting to fall asleep. He clutched his necklace through his shirt and sighed. He wanted to do more than kiss. He wanted to be complete with Harry, but Draco knew that it might never happen. Draco closed his eyes and sighed. He pictured Harry, his tanned skin, his beautiful smile, his trademark messy hair, he beautiful emerald eyes…

He smiled, he loved Harry. He finally realized that…he LOVED him. He wanted to protect him, to save him from his dark nightmare.

'Let's just hope I can save him from myself…'

----

Harry laid on his bed, feeling very sleepy. His eyes started to droop and he yawned. Being left behind on vacation can be very boring indeed.

He put his hand over his necklace and thought of Draco. He knew what Draco wanted, he could tell by looking into Draco's eyes…love…and lust. He closed his eyes and wished that he could give Draco what he wanted, but he didn't know if he could stand it.

'I'm so weak.' Was his last thought before falling asleep.

----

"Draco! Hey! Draco! Wake up! We're here. Oh come on! He's even harder to wake up than Harry…and that's saying something."

Draco moaned and rubbed his eyes. He opened them and saw Ron and Hermione staring at him.

"What times is it?" he mumbled.

"Time to get up…we're already at the station. Come on, let's go." Hermione beckoned him to get off with them. Draco stood up and yawned. He stretched up and winced when he heard his joints crack. He picked up his trunk and Avis' cage. He stepped off the train The first thing he expected to see was his mother standing there, with her arms open, welcoming him home. That's what she always did, but instead, he saw a house elf with the Malfoy crest on his pillowcase. Draco was confused.

"Hello Andy, where's mother?" Andy started to shake and stuttered,

"M-mistress is w-waiting for M-master at the Ma-manor, Master D-draco…" Draco looked at Andy weirdly.

"What's wrong? You were never scared of me."

"I-it is nothing, Master Draco. Andy must take Master Draco h-home now."

Draco frowned up still held onto Andy's hand so he could Apparate (the elvish way) to the Manor. This was getting really confusing…

----

Upon arriving at the Manor, Draco felt a dead and mournful air. He looked around, the place was empty. There were not house elves, even Andy disappeared.

"Mother?" Draco called out, looking left and right. His voiced echoed through the manor

"Mother?!" he called out, a little more loudly this time. He started to panic; his mother never did this to him. Suddenly there was a knock on his right and he head snapped to the noise. Narcissa limped out of the kitchen door, her dress ripped and bloody. Her hair was in a mess and her face paler than usually.

"Mother!" Draco rushed to her side and caught her when she fell.

"Draco…run…run…now…" She started to cough blood out.

"What? What happe-"

"Crucio" a slow hiss rang out, and suddenly Draco's body was on fire. Knives ripped at his skin and burned him, inside and out. He clutched his mother's body and screamed out in pain. Narcissa started to cry when she heard her son in pain.

"Please…stop…stop…

"Lucius…"

----

Harry stared at the ceiling. Neville decided to go to the greenhouse, leaving Harry all alone. He got up and decided to take a shower. He took out his pajamas and went into the bathroom. He stripped out of his clothes and pulled the necklace off. He kissed it once and set it on the counter. He never wore it in the shower because he was afraid the water might do something to it. He stepped into the shower and closed his eyes, thinking about his life.

He never felt the necklace burn with pain.

----

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" tears began flowing down Draco's face and he wished it would all just stop. He was in so much pain he didn't even notice that Lucius had taken off the spell until Lucius hailed him up by his collar and had thrown Narcissa to the side. Avis flew around Lucius, trying to stop him, but Lucius just picked up his wand and mumbled the killing curse. Avis was able to dodge it, but knowing she was in danger, she flew out the window, leaving Draco behind.

----

UGH…I know this is a VERY short chapter and all…but I've been really stressed out lately and I haven't even started on the next chapter yet!! Which means no next chapter teaser --' sorry…so ya…you guys will probably hafta wait for a while for the next chapter…I dunno when…I'll try my best…so SORRY .

I might not be able to update anytime soon. I'm not giving up on this story…I'm just trying to find time to work on this story . sorry!

Cassie


	13. Dying

_Stop Saying You Love Me_

Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me, except for the oc's n stuff...oh...and the plot too. There's also this one part that I got from the story Faith by Dragongirl16. It's a wonderful story and I have this one part that is a little bit like Faith but I promise you that the rest will be totally different...so please don't flame me about that. I emailed her...but either I got the wrong address or she thought my email was junk mail or my computer is just dumb...so...like...ya...don't get mad at me or report me cuz I did try to ask for permission. ( My first HP fic...dunno if it's good or not....tell me in a review! Flame me...it's ok, but just tell me what I did wrong. (Harry & gang are going into 7th year).

Warning: THIS IS A DARK FIC. IT HAS CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, BEATING AND OTHERS. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE THINGS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. IT IS RATED R.

I'M BACK! Yup…I decided to write a quick chapter for you guys for a Christmas present…so I hope you like it. (You might not though…you'll get it when you read the chapter…) BUT DON'T WORRY! I'm not that mean…so on with the chapter! D

Dying

----

_Unable to detect even my own destination,_

_With a slender thread I gradually draw back to myself_

_The memories which were fading into the wind._

_When I listened close to the restless voice of my heart,_

_"Why on earth_

_Was I ever born?"_

_Was what it asked..._

_Unchanging, the moon gazes down upon me_

_but it has never yet granted me a reply._

_Let me hear your voice,_

_Let me see your dream,_

_I beg of you_

_For even if we should fall into that unending sleep,_

_There is nothing to fear... _

_Tell me the truth,_

_Explain to me your sins,_

_I beg of you_

_The crimson tears which keep overflowing_

_Have hidden away this face of mine._

_ -- Fragrance - Gackt_

----

Draco looked around wearily. He was in the Malfoy dungeons. The rotting, stinking place was not place for a Malfoy, but here he was, with his mother in the cell next to him.

"Draco, are you hurt? Are you ok?" His mother asked.

"Of course I am. I'm just trying to think of a way out." He knew that that was impossible. Not only did Lucius take his wand away, but he had cast a spell around the cell, making it unbreakable…not that it was breakable to begin with.

'Harry…' Draco thought sadly. 'What should I do?'

----

Harry was done with his shower and he dried off. Putting on his clothes, he looked at his necklace. Slipping it on around his neck, he thought the necklace felt strangely warm, but he thought nothing of it. Walking to his four-poster, he stared at his pillow. Thinking about Draco, he fell onto his bed with a happy smile on his face.

"Harry…"

"Harry…"

"Harry…help me!"

Harry woke up with a start, staring wildly around the room. There was a big…dark…blob…flying towards him…

"AARRRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!" but instead of a expected ball of spike hitting him, Avis appeared.

"Avis!" Harry said, clutching his heart. "You...don't do that!!" Avis was flapping wildly with a panicky look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Avis didn't do anything but flap around wildly.

"Avis! What's wrong?" Trying to decipher what Avis was trying to say, he though of Draco.

"Draco!" Avis stopped flapping around as if saying "Yes!"

"Is he in danger?"

Another "Yes."

"Oh no." Harry ran out of the Gryffindor common room and made a beeline straight towards Dumbledore's office.

----

"ARGH! NO! STUPID PASSOWORD!!"

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and saw Professor Dumbledore in a purple sleeping gown.

"Professor! Draco! It's Draco! He's in danger!"

Dumbledore's face frowned.

"Come in and tell me what this is about." Getting to Dumbledore's office, Harry burst out

"Draco! He must be in danger! Avis came and she sort of…told…me that Draco's in danger! You have to help him!"

Dumbledore looked at Harry through his half-moon glasses.

"Alright Harry. I'll go contact some Aurors, but I want you to go back to bed." Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me. I'm going!"

"Harry, trust me, don't go. I want you to go back to the common roo-"

"NO!" Dumbledore shook his head.

"Harry, go back. Now if you'll excuse me, I shall contact Alastor…"

Harry glared at the retreating back of the head master. Harry was mad…no…he was furious. How dare Dumbledore keep him from saving the one he loved? He followed Dumbledore and saw him talking to the floating head of Mad-Eye Moody.

"Alastor, I want you to round up Tonks, Remus, and the others. Then connect the Malfoy Manor to the Floo Network. Young Mr. Malfoy is in trouble."

Harry went back to the office and waited. After 10 minutes, he walked to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of green dust. Throwing it into the fireplace and stepping in himself, he yelled, "Malfoy Manor!" In a whirlwind of green, he was gone.

Dumbledore got back just in time to see the green embers die down.

"Oh no…Harry…"

----

Harry flew out of the fireplace and landed on his back.

"Owww…" Harry got up and brushed himself off. He heard the sounds of spells and curses being shouted out, so he followed the noise. As he got deeper, the air around him turned cold and stale. Drawing his cloak closer to himself, he stopped at a dungeon door. Knowing that the sound was coming from behind the door, he pushed it open and tip-toed inside. Next he found a line of cells and a door on the opposite end slightly ajar.

"Move, and Draco here dies!"

'Draco!' Harry's heart leaped and he hurried to peek through the crack. Lucius had Draco with a wand pointed at his neck. Tonks, Mad-eye, Lupin, and Narcissa were on the other side with their wands out. They didn't do anything in fear of hurting Draco. No one noticed Harry.

Draco had cuts and bruises all over his body. He also sported a black eye. His shirt was ripped up and there were markings around his neck. His usual neat hair was in a mess and he looked like he had no strength left.

Harry was shocked of Draco's appearance and busted into the room. Lucius was taken by surprise and Mad-eye, seeing the opportunity, casted the Expelliarmus charm at Lucius. Lucius was thrown back and Draco with him.

"Draco!" Harry ran to Draco and lifted his head up. Draco opened his eyes and smiled.

"Looks like…you're…the angel…now…" Harry shook his head, smiling.

"I'm glad you're alright." Harry said, clinging onto Draco a little harder. Tonks came over and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. Let's take him back to Hogwarts and to Madam Pomfrey. He'll be fine." Harry stupidly nodded his head and looked at Lucius. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lucius. Lucius smirked at Harry.

"Are you going to kill me now? Well? Go ahead…I wouldn't mind…" But suddenly Lucius grabbed his wand and yellow light hit Harry. Harry, eyes wide from the sudden attack, fell forward onto Draco's chest. Tonks quickly pulled out her own wand and yelled, "Stupefy". Lucius became motionless.

"Harry! HARRY!? Tonks! What hit Harry? What happened?" Tonks looked at Draco and said, "It's still alright. Lucius just put him in a coma. He'll eventually wake up, so don't worry. You need to relax."

----

Dark

That's all he saw

Darkness

'Where am I?'

'What happened?'

'It's so dark…but it's comforting…'

'Better than the real world I guess…'

'But Draco…'

----

It's been 3 weeks since the incident, and Harry still hasn't woken up yet. Draco was next to Harry's bed with his head in his arms. He didn't know what to do. Harry's in this so called coma and just wouldn't wake up…and all of this…was his fault…

----

April. 1

----

Draco seriously didn't know what to do. Madam Pomfrey did everything she could. So did Dumbledore and even Snape, but Harry just refused to wake up.

Draco was pale and skinny. He barely ate anything and didn't go to his classes. All he knew was that, 'Harry might not wake up…Harry might not wake up…and it'll be my fault.' Narcissa was brought in to try and convince Draco to go back to classes and move on. There was only a 20 chance of Harry waking up, but Draco hoped and hoped…he promised himself, he was not going to leave Harry's side until Harry woke up.

----

'There's still darkness…'

'It is so lonely…'

'But it's comfortable…'

'I wonder if I'll be able to get out of here'

'I miss Draco'

'But it's so comfortable here…I don't want to leave…'

Harry sat in the darkness, not moving. He just stared in front of him. He was here for a long time…was it a week? A month? A year? He tried picturing Hogwarts…nothing came to mind.

The only thing that came to mind was 'Draco…'

----

"Harry…" Draco sobbed, "Wake up…please…wake up…" Draco clutched at his necklace. Nym was sleeping by Harry's head as if she knew that Harry was off in the dream world and might not come back. Avis and Hedwig were out hunting and Hermione and Ron was sitting next to Draco, trying to comfort him.

Hermione's hand on was on Draco's back and leaning on Draco's shoulder, staring at Harry's emotional face. Ron had his hand clutched at his legs. He too was staring at Harry's face, but more at Harry's emotionless eyes, which was still wide open. The once sparkling emerald eyes were now deep and dark.

----

'Draco…What should I do?'

----

On April 26th, Harry's heart officially stopped beating.

Draco was devastated.

"NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE COULDN'T BE! TONKS SAID IT WAS JUST A COMA AND THAT HE'D EVENTUALLY WAKE UP. THIS ISN'T RIGHT! NOO! HARRY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Hermione was in a corner, sobbing quietly to herself. Ron was holding Draco by his arms, trying to hold him back. His eyes were closed, as if trying to hold by his own tears. Draco on the other hand had tears streaming down his face.

"NOO! YOU CAN'T!"

----

They decided to bury Harry on the 30th along with his mother's ring, which they found in Blaise's possessions. Draco officially stopped eating and dark circles were deep around his eyes. Draco had the habit of going up the Astronomy tower and sit in the same spot where he and Harry had sat together.

'Harry…'

A single tear slid down his face.

----

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Ya…this chapter was short too…but you get a teaser this time! No, I didn't type the next chapter yet…but I already figured out what's gunna happen, so ya

--Chapter 14 Teaser--

_'Draco…I miss you…'_

_'Draco…'_

_'I've decided…'_

_'I'm going to go see you!'_

----

Yup…short teaser…and makes you even more confused P but you'll get it when the next chapter comes out…which might not be anytime soon…BUT IT MIGHT! Maybe a new year's present P but probably not…--'

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

Cassie


	14. Living

_Stop Saying You Love Me_

Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me, except for the oc's n stuff...oh...and the plot too. There's also this one part that I got from the story Faith by Dragongirl16. It's a wonderful story and I have this one part that is a little bit like Faith but I promise you that the rest will be totally different...so please don't flame me about that. I emailed her...but either I got the wrong address or she thought my email was junk mail or my computer is just dumb...so...like...ya...don't get mad at me or report me cuz I did try to ask for permission. ( My first HP fic...dunno if it's good or not....tell me in a review! Flame me...it's ok, but just tell me what I did wrong. (Harry & gang are going into 7th year).

Warning: THIS IS A DARK FIC. IT HAS CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, BEATING AND OTHERS. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE THINGS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. IT IS RATED R.

**SamIAm has informed me about an author taking some lines from my story…I thank you a lot but when I checked, she already took the story off P but thanks! She even put me on her favorite's list! --' I wish I had her email…Millie 4 Harry potter…I might let you borrow some ideas…but PLEASE…ask first! I'm actually happy that my story is good enough for someone to copy XD but besides that…I hope people will consider asking me before taking anything…I might actually let you! But PLEASE ASK BEFORE YOU TAKE ANYTHING! SamIAm…Thanks! I really appreciate it. I'll dedicate this chapter to you Hope you like it!**

--Living--

----

_Shaded by the trees, calling out to the wind, I'm lying face-down crying_

_I saw a version of myself I didn't even recognize_

_On this guitar I'm playing the melody of someone who's passed on_

_A star falls in the grief of someone who'll never be seen again_

_Please don't go, no matter how much you scream,_

_All it will do is quietly stir these orange petals_

_Saved on my soft brow,_

_I send the memories in my palm far away_

_An eternal farewell as I keep strumming_

_In the pure white unstained by sorrow,_

_the orange petals stirred in a summer shadow_

_Even if my soft brow is lost,_

_I'll cross over the far off, red-stained sand_

_The rhythm of farewell…_

_--Akatsuki no Kuruma (Dawn's Carriage) - Yuuka_

----

'Harry…'

Draco was in the Astronomy Tower again. After Harry's death, he couldn't think, he couldn't breath, he couldn't live…

"Harry…" he moaned, "Why did you leave me…?"Avis and Hedwig came flying through the window, they had an excited air around them.

"Oh…got another kill…that's wonderful…" Draco said absentmindedly. Avis and Hedwig started flying and dancing around him.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you know your master is dead…?"

'Wait…No…'

Draco had refused to believe that Harry was dead…he refused to…but now…he said it himself.

Draco slid down the wall with his elbows on his knees and tears making their way down his face.

"Harry's dead…he's…dead…"

----

"Headmaster? I thought…I thought…he died? Why aren't we giving him a proper burial…?"

"Oh no, Minerva. He indeed is in a coma, a special coma. He will eventually wake up."

"But Headmaster! He stopped breathing! His heart isn't beating anymore! How can he…"

"Minerva…you still have much to learn. Young Harry is still very much alive. His heart just stopped beating so the energy will go into recovering from the curse. I rest assure you that he will live."

"But then…why didn't you tell Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter's friends that he was still alive?"

"…I wanted to see their reaction. I wanted to test them."

"Headmaster! That was cruel of you!"

"Shush Minerva…I believe Mr. Potter has decided to join us."

----

'It's still lonely…'

'And dark…'

'I miss Draco…'

'I don't care if it's comfortable here…'

'I…I want to see Draco!'

'Draco…I miss you…'

'Draco…'

'I've decided…'

'I'm going to go see you!'

----

Dark emerald eyes turned bright and life was in them again. Harry took in a gasp of air as if he hadn't had a breath of air for a long time…which technically was true. Harry panted….trying to get air into his system. He focused and saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall looking back him. Dumbledore's eyes had the twinkle in them.

"Mr. Potter…welcome back…" Harry racked his brains for something, but nothing made sense.

"Umm…Professor? When exactly happened?" His voice came out croaky and he winced. Dumbledore handed him a glass of water and smiled.

"That question will be answered very soon, but I believe that someone is waiting for you in the Astronomy Tower?"

'…'

"Draco!"

----

Harry ran down the hall with Dumbledore trying to call him back, but Harry refused to stop. He had been thinking about how comfortable the darkness was and never thought about how Draco felt! He was so selfish! He ran up the stairs to get to Astronomy Tower, but the stairs began to move. In panic of not being able to pass, he made a leap and landed on the other side, but his leg suddenly gave way and he fell to the ground. His leg felt numb and the other leg stung. He winced and clutched his leg.

"Ow…"

----

Draco's head flew up and he grabbed his necklace in surprise…the necklace was…burning?!?! But…that meant Harry was in pain…but Harry's dead…isn't he? Or is he? Draco shot up like a bullet and made his way straight towards the door. (1) Busting his way through he ran and ran down the stairs. Maybe…just maybe…his cousin was right…and Harry was only in a coma! Finally he saw a hunched figure at the bottom of the stairs…

----

Harry clutched his leg and when he was sure it was ok, he stood up. Looking up at the top he saw a familiar face…

"Draco!!"

"…Har…Harry?" Draco's eyes started water.

"Is…is this for real? I…I thought…I though!"

Harry walked up the stairs and hugged Draco.

"It's for real Draco…it's for real…" Draco's eyes widened at the feeling of the warmth that came from Harry's body. 'This is real.' He though. 'This is real.'

Draco slowly slid to the floor with Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Harry…Harry…" Harry smiled and pulled Draco tighter against himself.

"I missed you Draco."

"I missed you too…Harry…"

----

Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione's eyes were red and puffy while Ron was massaging his temple. He got a lot of headaches lately, especially when Hermione was crying. He didn't like how the one he loved was in so much pain.

"Ron…what'll we do now?"

"I don't know, 'Mione…I don't know…"

----

Draco pulled back and cupped Harry's face. Draco smiled and cried at the same time.

"Harry…Harry…my Harry…" Draco caressed Harry's face and Harry smiled.

"Your Harry." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry again and pulled him close

"Harry…I was so scared…I thought I was going to lose you…I'm so happy…I'm so glad."

"Me too Draco…me too…"

----

The Next Day

----

It was a bright sunny morning and Draco and Harry were sitting by the lake. Harry had his arms wrapped around his legs and was rocking back and forth, smiling. Draco had an arm around Harry's waist and was leaning his head on Harry's shoulder. Taking in a breath, Draco lifted his head and stared at Harry until he got his attention.

"What is it?"

Draco stared at Harry somemore, taking in the details on Harry's face.

"Harry…I love you so much…" Harry looked surprised, but his quickly smiled.

"Me too." They started leaning towards each other when…

GASP!!!

"HARRY!?!??!?!?!?!"

Harry quickly pulled away and saw Hermione and Ron standing behind them. Draco gave a frustrated sigh and hung his head.

"Couldn't you guys at least wait for a few minutes?" Harry smiled at Draco and got up. He walked over to his two best friends. Hermione and Ron both looked surprised and Hermione was covering her mouth. Hermione started to cry and was soon sobbing and laughing at the same time.

"I can't believed it…Harry…" Hermione literally jumped onto Harry and hugged him.

"Oh my god…Harry…I thought…I thought you were dead!!" Hermione continued sobbing and squeezed Harry until his eyes popped out

"He will be if you don't let him go." Draco snorted out. He knew Hermione was with Ron, but he just didn't like other people touching Harry, especially when Draco couldn't go too far with his touches.

Hermione quickly let go and stared at Harry

"Oh…I'm so sorry…are you ok?"

Harry stared coughing, be he waved his hand.

"Yea yea…I'm fine."

Draco left them be and walked back to the castle. He didn't want to be part of a tearful best friends reunion…he was wearing his best robes!!

----

(1) I was listening to my immortal by evanescence during this part and I was like…"it's perfect!" for this part I mean...I know…random

----

AARRRGGHHHHH!!! I'M SOOOOO SORRY!! . I've completely lost the plot and I have NO idea where this story is going…I'm taking a break…T-T I need to clear off this writer's block. Don't worry…I'm not stopping…once I know where this story is going…I'll start right away

This chapter was pretty short…I started losing the plot on the 6th page so it went on hold…and then a month later I decided to just go and type something up cuz I didn't want you guys waiting… . I think some suggestions might be in order…pleeaaasseee…heellpppp T-T

Oh yea…I was watching Gravitation and I fell in love with it XD yup…just advertising

----

Chapter 15 teaser

----

_"Draco…I know you've been frustrated at the lack of contact…so I've decided to gather my courage…and…am…giving you one night to do anything you want to me…"_

----

AHHHHH…yup…you saw right…nooowwww…what could this teaser mean?!!?! Gimmie suggestion and I'll turn it into whatever…if you don't…cackle cackle XD

Not gunna update for a while…at least…when I get the story XD so if I get some inspiration…I might be able to cook up some chapters for you guys in a jiffy so wish me luck!

Cassie


	15. Love

_Stop Saying You Love Me_

Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me, except for the oc's n stuff...oh...and the plot too. There's also this one part that I got from the story Faith by Dragongirl16. It's a wonderful story and I have this one part that is a little bit like Faith but I promise you that the rest will be totally different...so please don't flame me about that. I emailed her...but either I got the wrong address or she thought my email was junk mail or my computer is just dumb...so...like...ya...don't get mad at me or report me cuz I did try to ask for permission. ( My first HP fic...dunno if it's good or not...tell me in a review! Flame me...it's ok, but just tell me what I did wrong. (Harry & gang are going into 7th year).

Warning: THIS IS A DARK FIC. IT HAS CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, BEATING AND OTHERS. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE THINGS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. IT IS RATED R.

WOOHOOO! IT'S AN UPDATE! XD

I sorta forgot the past events in the story, so if I start writing about something that's not suppose to be there (like how I said Harry got an easter egg from Molly while she's actually dead…) please tell me Thanks!

And I dedicate this chapter to those of you who gave me suggestions and those that said that it was ok to take a break. I'm forcing myself to think of something for this chapter for you guys! XD

Sorry for the late update . don't expect the next chapter to be out soon either! .

_**Oh yea, by the way, Easter vacation is over…yea…so the students are all back…

* * *

**_

...Love...

_I miss you, I miss you more than anyone_

_I don't want you to ever let go of my hand again_

_I forgot where I put it _

_I'm looking for my memento of you_

_If I close my eyes, even now, I feel like you're near_

_I knew, as if it were natural_

_We'd part ways someday_

_I miss you, I miss you more than anyone_

_Because I could never forget you_

_I can't see you, and it hurts me so much_

_But I don't want you to ever let go of my hand_

_My hand was always warm in yours_

...Kimi ni Aitakute - Gackt

* * *

Harry looked at his two best friends. They looked both happy and confused. Harry loved them so much; he didn't know what he did to deserve their friendship. 

Then Harry remembered when they were actually against him earlier this year. Only Draco stood by him…

Harry reached to his side and expected him to find his boyfriend's warm hand, but instead, all he could feel was the cold air. Turning around he saw Draco walking towards the castle doors. Harry quickly said a "I'll tell you guys later" to Hermione and Ron and sprinted into the castle.

Harry ran to his room and found Draco taking his robes off. Draco, hearing the door open, turned around and stared at Harry.

"What are you doing here? Are you done talking with them?" Draco actually looked tired with droopy eyes and slumped shoulders. Draco walked up to Harry while Harry shook his head.

"I'll tell them later. I wanted to be with you right now." Draco smiled and caressed Harry's cheek. Harry leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Draco slowly leaned down and kissed Harry's lips. This kiss had nothing but love put into it. The sweetness nearly made Harry collapse and it was then that Harry realized what Draco meant to him.

Draco was everything.

When Draco pulled away, Harry smiled. Draco smiled along with him.

"Promise me something, Harry."

"Anything."

"Don't die before me." Harry chuckled under his breath and nodded.

"Promise."

Draco stared at the innocent face of his lover. Draco's thumb still caressed Harry's face and his other hand rested on Harry's waist. Draco pulled Harry into a deep embrace and Draco kissed Harry's neck.

"I love you.' Draco whispered. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

"I love you too…" Draco pulled back and pulled Harry over to the bed. He fell on it with Harry on top of him. Draco pulled down Harry's head and kissed him again. This one was not like the first one. In it had lust…so much that Harry had to pull away and gasp. Draco quickly composed himself and apologized.

"Harry…I'm sorry…I…" Harry put a finger to Draco's lips, shushing him.

"Draco…I know you've been frustrated at the lack of contact…so I've decided to gather my courage…and…am…giving you one night to do anything you want to me…" As soon as Draco's brain acknowledged what Harry had said, his face turned to a deep red.

"I…I can't. You're not ready…I…I mean…you…" Harry shook his head in amusement and quickly silenced Draco with a deep kiss.

"Just do it. I know you want to." Harry smirked when Draco's face turned even redder. Harry laid his head on Draco's chest, listening to his heart beat.

_Bu bump_

_Bu bump_

_Bu bump_

The beats were harder and faster than it should be.

"Calm down Draco, before you get a heart attack." Harry climbed higher onto Draco's body and teased him with his lips. He licked Draco on the lips and Draco let out a groan. Harry grinded himself into Draco and that was soon followed by a soft "ack" when Draco rolled over and pushed Harry down. Draco stared into Harry's smiling eyes and attacked him.

"You are soooo going to regret this Potter."

Harry only giggled before the room was filled with moans of desire.

* * *

Hermione and Ron stared blankly at the patch of grass that Harry was standing on just a few seconds ago. Both of their eyebrows were raised. Then Hermione huffed and stormed back to the castle. Ron followed and felt sorry for Harry. 

On the way to Harry's room, all you could hear was Hermione grumbling under her breath.

"That stupid Harry…ditching us…going to get him…when I'm done with him, he'd wish he stayed dead…" Arriving at Harry's door, she was about to pound the door down when they both heard a moan. Her fist inches from the door, they heard things that they were NOT suppose to hear.

"Oh! Draco…"

"You're in for it now, Potter."

"As if - Oh!"

"Yea Potter, scream like a gir – OW! You BIT me? WHY DID YOU BITE ME?"

"Pay back, Malfoy, pay back."

"Oh…you're DEAD Potter."

"Ohhhhh."

"How do you like that…huh?"

"OOhhhhhhhhhh…Dracooooo."

Hermione and Ron's eyes soon turned to small dots. A split second later they sped off towards the Gryffindor tower.

"He ditched us for THAT?"

* * *

Harry and Draco collapsed from the VERY exhausting foreplay (AN: AHHAHAHAHA XD). Draco cupped Harry's cheek and kissed his nose. They were completely naked and Draco was on top of Harry. 

"Harry…"

"Humm?"

"I'm…I'm going to…"

"Just do it Draco…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

...(Sorry people, no sex scene XD)...

When both of them released, Draco pulled out of Harry and collapsed next to him. Harry was already half asleep.

"Thank you Draco…"

"Mmm…"

And they both fell asleep.

* * *

Padam Patil was skipping around school. She was singing and a song she heard from who-knows-where and she was clutching a picture to her chest. 

"Hum hum hum humm"

Smiling, she continued down the hallway and into Slytherin territory.

* * *

Harry was awake and quickly remembered what had happened the earlier. Smiling blissfully, he started playing with Draco's hair. Draco gave a content sigh and continued sleeping. Harry kissed his shoulder, then his neck, then his cheek, and then his eye. He then rested his head on Draco's strong chest and closed his eyes. 

'I love him. I trust him. I want to be with him forever…'

Padam stood in front of the Slytherin common room and stared at the picture. A blond-sliver boy stared back at her with a scowling face. Padam giggled and kissed the picture.

"Oh Draco…I want to be with you. Everyone says to give up and that you are going out with Potter. But I know you're just using it to cover up your love for me. Oh Draco! I love you. I want to be with you…"

* * *

Draco woke up right when Harry went to sleep again. Stroking Harry's hair, he felt relaxed and stress-free. Not only because he just had sex, but because he had sex with Harry, the boy he loved. Draco smiled and laid there for the rest of the night, content with the Harry's warm weight on him. 

Padam sat in front of the common room, waiting for a Slytherin to come so she could go in.

Finally, Nott came to view. Straightening her skirt, she smiled a bright smile and made Nott frown.

"Excuse me, do you know where Draco Malfoy is?" Nott nearly threw up from the high voice she use.

"Probably with Potter, now move so I can go to sleep." Nott roughly pushed her aside and whispered the password. Padam huffed and glared at him.

"Well excuse me. You don't have to push me. And for your information, Draco loves me, not Potter." Nott snorted and rolled his eyes muttering, "And pigs can fly."

* * *

Padam stared furiously at the Slytherin common room door. 

"That stupid Potter…I'll get him. I'll prove that Draco loves me. I'll PROVE it. And I'll finally have Draco all to myself and he won't be afraid of showing his love for me. I'll get RID OF THAT POTTERRRR!"

* * *

o.O OoOoOoOooO XD 

Now this chapter SERIOUSLY is really really short. –' but at least it's something right? XD

Padam getting scary huh? Yea…let's just say she went insane with her obsession of Draco. XD

* * *

...Chapter 16 Teaser...

* * *

"D…Draco…?" Harry croaked out. Tears spilled from his eyes as he ran away. 

"No…NO! This can't be HAPPENING….NOOOOO!"

* * *

Hehehehe…sorta cliché…so you can probably guess what's gunna happen next huh? Yea… ' 

Love ya all! .

Cassie


	16. Why?

Stop Saying You Love Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the plot n' the oc ) ya… please R+R! Thanks.

(Harry & gang are in their 7th year).

Warning: THIS IS A DARK FIC. IT HAS CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, BEATING AND OTHERS. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE THINGS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. IT IS RATED R.

I have school and a lot of homework…so I might not be able to update that fast…--' ya. I'll work on this…Mondays n' Wednesdays n' sometimes Saturday n' Sunday…so don't expect me to update really fast. --'

(BTW, Draco is a Veela in my story, but none of those "looking for his mate" in my story D but they are pretty good stories…go check 'em out)

since the people took off the three chapters (the review specials) I'll just post it here

H t t p / w w w . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m / d e v I a t I o n / 1 6 5 6 0 1 6 6 /

H t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / d e v i a t i o n / 1 5 6 8 5 5 2 4 /

h t t p / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 4 8 1 / A q u a m a r i n a n g l / 4 7 8 4 0 6 c 2 . j p g

(take out spaces)

mmhmm

I'm very very sorry for no sex scene in the last chapter and I sorta regretted not writing it cuz the way I summarized it sorta gave off a "I don't care" feeling - -' yea…but too late. Maybe when I'm done with this chapter, I'll change and replace the last chapter. shrug. If I feel like it

Now for the story you have all been waiting for XD

...Why?...

* * *

_Once we still called each other lovers _

_I come alone to that beach, we used to visit then _

_And while searching for those scenes that I forgot _

_The sound of the waves is somehow so tender _

_I feel like I'm going to cry _

_-- Far Away – Ayumi Hamasaki_

* * *

Harry moaned and rolled around in bed. He didn't want to wake up. His bed was just too comfortable.

"Harry! Get up already! We're going to be late for breakfast!" Ron yelled at him as he pulled the curtains away. Harry grunted as sunlight shined into his eyes. He pulled the blankets over his head and continued to sleep.

"Ugh! Harry! Get up you bloody git! Why are you so tired anyways?" Harry turned around and buried his head into his pillow.

"Stayed with Draco last night." Ron blanched and walked away.

"I seriously didn't need to know that. Just get up already. I'll wait for you in the common room." Harry sighed and got up. He did not want Ron to miss breakfast because of him. A Ron without breakfast is a grumpy Ron indeed.

He stood up and stretched out the stiffness in his body. He changed and walked downstairs.

"About bloody time. I was about the leave you here."

The duo walked down to breakfast and sat at their table. Harry yawned and lazily pilled food onto his plate. Hermione greeted them.

"You seem tired Harry. Are you ok?" Ron put a finger to his lips and shushed her.

"You don't want to know. Trust me."

After a few moments, the doors banged open and a group of Slytherins walked through with Draco at the front. Draco spotted Harry staring at him and shot him a smirk. Harry looked down and blushed. Draco made his way to Harry, but was stopped by a bouncing pink blob that smell liked old socks. It turned out to be Padma.

"Oh DRACO dear! I know you love me but you don't HAVE to visit me during breakfast! It might ruin your reputation!" Padma then let out a shrill giggle. Draco looked at her in disgust.

"Shove off bitch. I'm not here for you." Draco pushed her aside and continued his way to a confused Harry. Padma pouted and ran to Draco.

"You DON'T have to pretend Draco. Everyone knows how much you like me." Padma fluttered her eyelashes. Parvati buried her face in her hands. Since when did her sister become retarded?

"Listen up. Leave me alone before I curse you into next week." Padma pouted again, but left him alone.

"Remember to visit me later!" Padma said before running off to her dorm. Draco shook his head and made his way to Harry.

'The bad things about being the handsomest guy in school.' When he reached Harry, Harry gave him a kind smile before looking back down to his breakfast. He was still embarrassed about last night; Draco actually tied him up. Draco saw the blush and smirked at his boyfriend. He sat down next to Hermione, across from Harry. He leaned across the table and lifted Harry's head up with his finger. Harry saw the smirk that was still plastered on his face and blushed even more. He wanted to look down again, but Draco's hand was in the way.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing Draco. You should go eat breakfast." Draco's smirk widened and leaned closer.

"You ok? I wasn't that harsh last night now was I?" Ron choked on his mashed potatoes. Harry's face looked similar to a tomato.

"I remember you screaming out my name and telling me not to stop. Why are you looking so depressed then?" Ron spat out the pumpkin juice he was drinking.

"You were just moaning with pleasure and now…"

"Ok! Draco, we REALLY don't need to know about Harry and your sex life, especially during breakfast." Hermione glared and Draco, but Draco just smiled.

"Of course Hermione. I'll only talk like this during lunch and dinner." Draco wagged his eyebrows and Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued with her breakfast. Draco pouted and turned back to Harry.

"Ok, I'll stop teasing you. You have Divination next right?" Harry nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you fourth period then." Draco got up and kissed Harry on the lips. Then he walked to his table and started on his breakfast.

It was true that Draco tied up Harry for fun, but as soon as the ropes were secure, Harry started hyperventilating. His eyes filled with panic and started crying. Draco quickly untied him and asked him what was wrong.

"Blaise…" Just one word and Draco understood. Draco had hugged him and said that everything was alright. That Blaise was far away. That Draco loved him and would never let him go.

Harry felt really happy when Draco said he loved him.

He was so happy, he could have died.

* * *

"Oh dear. Oh dear. My dear boy! I have some very bad news for you…" Harry wanted to bang his head on the table. Professor Trelawney's magnified eyes stared into his droopy ones. They just started on palm reading and the professor nearly pulled Harry's hand off when she saw what was on it.

"Your hand shows everything in your life, my boy. I took one look at the lines and I know you life immediately." Trelawney's mystifying voice soon faded away as Harry started dreaming about last night. A blush crept onto his face as he remembered. He felt embarrassed for ruining the mood.

"Are you listening to me?" Ron nudged him in the ribs and Harry's head snapped back up.

"Huh? Yea…what?" Lavender and Parvati were staring pitifully at him and Ron looked like he was avoiding his eyes.

"What happened?" Trelawney patted his hand and whispered to him, "Your love will soon leave you, my dear boy. You will die at a young age with regrets of ever falling in love for your love will betray and leave you…" Trelawney finished in a dramatic whisper and walked away. Harry, angered by Trelawney's insult to Draco, stood up so fast that his chair fell backwards. Then he stormed out of the classroom.

"Ha…as if that's true…" But despite Trelawney's famous record of fake predictions, he just couldn't help but worry.

* * *

Draco leaned on the wall in front of the Charm's room door. He was thinking of Harry so much that he didn't know what was going on in class. When the Professor tried to get his attention, Draco flicked him off so he could continue with his thinking. It resulted in being kicked out of the classroom and detention. It could have been a weeks worth of detention, but the Professor was just too nice for his own good.

Draco sighed and pushed away from the wall…only to be pushed back against it again.

"Draco! I missed you sooo much!" Draco groaned and looked at the Padma. Padma has been very annoying lately and Draco didn't know how to get rid of her.

"Ugh…leave me alone will you? I don't LIKE you ok? So just give up and go find someone else." Padma didn't seem to hear him because she just continued burying her face into his robes. Draco groaned again. Her make-up was probably smearing all over his expensive robes. Draco pushed her off harshly and walked away.

"Dracooo! There's no one around right now! You don't need to pretend." Draco just ignored her and continued on his way.

* * *

Harry just continued walking. He didn't know where to go. After Divination was a free period, so he didn't have to go back to the Gryffindor tower to get anything. Harry decided to go see Draco. Harry then changed his course and headed for the Charm's classroom.

At least Draco could cheer him up right now. He really didn't want to think about Trelawney and her fake prediction.

* * *

"DRACOO!" Draco had started to run when Padma suddenly had a bright idea. She pulled out her wand and aimed at Draco's retreating back.

"_Petrificus Totalus."_ Draco froze in his steps fell to the floor.

'Man…this girl is persistent isn't she?'

"_Wingardium Leviosa." _Draco felt his body float upright. He felt his back touch the wall again and saw Padma advancing towards him. She started unbuttoning her robes and the blouse that was underneath. When she got to Draco, her robes were completely off and her blouse was unbuttoned. Draco closed his eyes tried to calm down. Not that Padma's body was ugly or anything. It's just that Draco currently preferred flat chest…especially Harry's flat chest.

Padma leaned onto Draco and he could feel the her body on him. He seriously wanted to throw up.

"I told you to stop, Draco. Listen to me next time or else I'll use drastic measures." She leaned in close and Draco tried the move away. The spell was slightly wearing off, but it still didn't allow Draco to move. He opened his eyes but closed them again when he saw that her face was less than an inch away from his.

* * *

Harry was bored out of his mind. He just got to the Charms corridor and the bell wasn't due to ring for another 10 minutes. Harry sighed and was about to sit on the floor when he felt magic being preformed. He felt the necklace burn for a moment, but it disappeared quickly. He shook it off as his own imagination. Draco was in class right now, how could he be in danger? Then he felt magic again. Curiosity got a hold of him and he walked down the hallway.

* * *

'What should I do?' Draco was panicking. Padma grabbed a hold of his hand and forced him to feel her breasts; She slid his hand under her bra. Padma's breathing started to get heavier and she crushed her mouth against Draco's.

Draco still didn't have any control on his body, so he decided to just wait until the spell wore off before he did anything.

Padma's slobbery kisses disgusted him. Harry's kisses were never like this. Padma moved Draco's hand up and down, making him rub her over and over again. Padma started to moan and her breath quickened.

'Please wear off soon. This is really starting to disgust me. I feel like throwing up.'

Finally, he could move his feet.

* * *

Harry started to hear moaning as he continued down the corridor. 'Is someone hurt?' He quickened his pace and soon heard heavy breathing.

'I wonder what it is…'

He turned the corner and skid to a stop.

There Draco was

Leaning against the wall…

With his hand in Padma's bra…

There he was, making out with Padma…

Harry's breath came out in short gasps and his eyes widened.

He couldn't breath…

He started choking…

"Dra…co…"

He wanted to run away

* * *

Draco finally gained control of his body and pulled his hand out of Padma's bra. He pushed him away…and heard someone call out to him.

He whipped his head in Harry's direction, and he felt like dying. The expression on Harry's face…it was unbearable.

* * *

"D…Draco…?" Harry croaked out. Tears spilled from his eyes as he ran away.

"No…NO! This can't be HAPPENING….NOOOOO!"

* * *

Draco eyes widened as he stared at Harry's retreating form.

"Ha…he deserved to see that. Now he'll leave you alone and you can finall-" She was cut off by a sharp slap. She screamed and clutched her face. Looking up, she saw the anger on Draco's face.

"You bitch…you WHORE…you FUCKING…ARRGHH!" He punched Padma's face. Padma slid back and started to scream with pain. Draco's eyes burned with anger as he picked Padma up by her neck. She was lifted off the ground and she started choking. She hopelessly tired to pry his hands off, but it was no use. She started getting weaker and weaker…

Draco threw her forcefully to the ground and she fainted.

"You bitch…"

He ran a hand through his hair and started to run after Harry.

"Shit…"

"This is so messed up."

* * *

Harry run up to the Astronomy Tower. The bell started to ring, but he didn't care. He reached the stairs that leaded to the Tower but the doors in that corridor banged open. On of the first people who came out happened to be Hermione Granger.

"Harry! What…" Harry rushed past her and ran up the stairs. Hermione caught a glimpse of Harry's face and she was mortified.

"Harry!"

She ran after her, but her books were weighing her down. She set them down of one of the steps and continued her way up.

"Harry! Wait!" She wasn't as athletic as he was and started to lose her breath halfway.

When she finally got to the top, the door was locked.

"Oh man…" Harry's locking charms were always the hardest to break.

* * *

Harry stared out the window and out to the horizon. Tears made them way down his face and his breath shuddered. He slowly closed his eyes and stepped onto the window. (1)

"Draco shouldn't have saved me the first time. Hopefully, no one will save me this time." Tears continued to flow from his eyes and he closed them. His nails were digging into his palm and he could feel blood flow down his wrist.

Harry's voice tried to escape but he held them back. Harry's face scrunched up in sadness and he buried it into his hands.

"Uvvhh…(2)"

Draco's face kept coming into his mind. He remembered Draco's promises. Draco said he loved Harry and that he would never leave him.

"It was all just a lie…just like Blaise. Why do I even bother…" Harry started sobbing.

"No one loves me…no one WILL!" Suddenly, Harry punched the wall and let out painful screams.

"AAHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!"

"_Get ready," and then he slammed in. Pain shot through Harry's body from the impact, and his eyes watered. It hurt so badly, and the continuous repetition of Vernon's "movements" and the accompanied groaning, disgusted Harry. He felt like he was going to die from all the pain and humiliation._

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

_"Ahh…it WILL fit…don't worry. I'll just shove really hard!" And with that, he thrust forward, burying into Harry. Harry screamed a silent scream into the gag, tears falling down his face. He felt something tear and could feel blood run down his leg._

_"So tight, Harry." Blaise moaned, pulled out and slammed in full force._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He couldn't help it…

It just hurt too much.

He felt drained. He just wanted to end it all.

The tears never stopped. They just kept coming and coming.

Thinking of Draco for the last time, he let his body loose and he fell forward

* * *

Hermione heard the screams and started to panic. The lock on the door finally broke. She slammed the door open, just in time to see Harry disappear from view.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

(1) People asked why he would fall out the window so many times when the window have glass and such on them. The windows in the astronomy tower are those old castle like windows. Umm…how do you describe them…just…basically, they are really big (the go from the ceiling to the floor) and have no glass on them.

(2) This is the sound some people make when they're trying to hold back their voice while they're crying, but some noise still comes out. I didn't know how to type it out so I tried my best to make it sound alike.

* * *

Ch 17 Teaser

_"Damn you Malfoy! Why did you do this to Harry?" Ron pulled back his fist and punched Draco. Draco fell to the floor and didn't get up._

_He accepted his punishment._

_His Harry was almost killed because of him…_

* * *

Yea… by the teaser, you can tell that Harry doesn't die. But then without the teaser I'm sure you could have figured that out cuz without Harry, there wouldn't be a story.

Sorry for taking so long. Ehehehe…hope you forgive me

Cassie


	17. Disappear

Stop Saying You Love Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the plot n' the oc ) ya… please R+R! Thanks.

(Harry & gang are in their 7th year).

Warning: THIS IS A DARK FIC. IT HAS CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, BEATING AND OTHERS. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE THINGS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. IT IS RATED R.

I have school and a lot of homework…so I might not be able to update that fast…--' ya. I'll work on this…Mondays n' Wednesdays n' sometimes Saturday n' Sunday…so don't expect me to update really fast. --'

(BTW, Draco is a Veela in my story, but none of those "looking for his mate" in my story D but they are pretty good stories…go check 'em out)

Ugh…I got this really stupid flame and it was…funny at first but got me pissed off.

If you DON'T like my fic…don't READ…you REALLY didn't hafta waste your time and type all that out cuz I'm not gunna listen.

Disappear

* * *

_It may be a dream_

_that I can defend all that I love._

_So what if it is?_

_Try to do your best, and make sure._

_What is really precious is hard to see._

_I think it's something only the heart knows._

_--Maybe A Dream – _The S.H.E

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione ran to the window and looked down. What she saw made her cry.

Hagrid was down below with Harry in his arms. He was going to the castle to talk to Professor Dumbledore when he saw something fall out a window. He ran as fast as he could and caught Harry in time. (1) It looked like Harry fainted before he even fell out the window.

Hermione slid down to the floor and put her head in her hands.

"Thank god…"

* * *

It has been a week since the incident and Draco was getting desperate. Every time he went near the Hospital wing, Ron pushed him back and threatened to kill him if he got near Harry.

Harry woke up about 2 days ago and ever since then, all he has done was stare at the wall in front of him. Nothing got him to respond and he was slowly getting weaker and weaker from lack of nutrient. Ron and Hermione were next to him 24/7 but nothing they did got him to move.

"Come on Harry. Guess what? Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup! Isn't that good? Even without you we can win…"

"Ron! You're going to make him feel unwanted!"

"He can't FEEL anything, 'Mione. He's not responding to anything!" Hermione wanted to slap Ron.

"How can you be so cruel? Of course he can feel! He's still alive and still listening to you!"

"He isn't! Just look! He doesn't even blink!" Ron was getting pissed off.

"Why won't he answer us? We're his best friends!"

"Maybe he'll answer to Draco! Just let him-"

"NO! I'm not going to let that ferret come near him! Harry's like this because of Malfoy! Who knows what Harry will do if he see's Malfoy!"

"But Harry loves Draco…"

"SHUT UP!" Ron got up so forcefully that his chair fell backwards. Ron stormed out the hospital wing and headed towards the dungeons.

Hermione sighed and stared down at Harry.

"Oh Harry…"

* * *

"Damn you Malfoy! Why did you do this to Harry?" Ron pulled back his fist and punched Draco. Draco fell to the floor and didn't get up.

He accepted his punishment.

His Harry was almost killed because of him.

"Answer me you pig! Harry's been through enough and you had to have your little affair with Padma! What's with you? If you didn't like him, why didn't you break it off with him? WHY DID YOU LET HIM FIND OUT THIS WAY!" Draco sat up and stared at the ground.

"I still love him."

"Bullshit." Ron kicked Draco in the stomach and Draco slid a few feet back.

"Let me see him…" Draco croaked out and fainted.

"No…" Ron turned and walked away.

* * *

Professor Sprout, who just went to Professor Snape's room to deliver some plants for his potions class, found Draco in the hallway. She quickly levitated him and brought him to the hospital wing.

Hermione saw him and gasped.

"Ron! How could you."

* * *

Draco woke up and he recognized the white curtains of the hospital wing.

"Hey Draco." Draco gasped and turned his head towards the person. It was Hermione.

"Oh…Hey…" He snuggled into his blankets. "What are you doing here?" Hermione smiled.

"I'm watching over Harry." Draco's eyes snapped open and jumped out of bed. He ran over to the occupied bed and looked at Harry.

Harry was pale and his open eyes were dead and unmoving. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and his eye brows scrunched up. His hand was as cold as ice.

"Harry…" Harry's eyes widened for a split second but Draco didn't notice.

"I did this to him didn't it?" Draco asked when he felt Hermione move up to him. Hermione just put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

"He hasn't been eating, Draco," Hermione whispered, "he's going to die if this goes on."

Draco closed his eyes painfully and buried his head into the covers of the bed. He gave Harry's hand a tight squeeze and let the covers soak up his tears.

* * *

With his tear streaked face, the stomped furiously down the hall.

He wanted to fight…

He wanted to duel…

He wanted to kill…

Padma…

* * *

"I, like, know! AND he kissed me. Isn't that, like, so cool?" Padma said, letting out a high pitched giggle. She was in the library showing off to her friends.

"Draco is sooo hot. And I got him to kiss me! Ooo…I can't wait what'll happen next!"

"This is next"

Padma let out a small squeak and turned around. Draco pulled her up by her hair and she started screaming.

"OW OW OW! That HURTS! Let go!" instead of letting go, Draco pulled back his hand and punched her smack in the middle of her face. Letting out a loud scream, she fell to the floor, clutching her face. He friends slowly backed away from Draco, who had bloodo n his knuckles. Padma was sobbing and screaming

"OH MY GOD! MY FACE! MY FACE! AHHHHHH!"

Draco walked up to Padma and picked her up. He started beating her senseless. The fury building up inside of him just wanted to be let out. He threw her to the ground and whipped out his wand. Padma stared fearfully at the tip.

"MR. MALFOY! STOP THIS INSTANT!"

Draco whipped around and saw Madam Pince walking up to him.

"NO fighting in the library, NO dueling, NO violent behaviors, this place is ONLY for reading and writing so I suggest you GO to the headmaster's office. The password is _gummy bears_. He will be expecting you."

* * *

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy, I've been expecting you!"

'…obviously…'

"Now…why don't you tell me what happened?" Dumbledore looked calm and relax, like nothing bad was happening, like Harry's health isn't in his care.

"Before you jump to conclusion, I will tell you that I am trying my best to find a cure for Harry. So far I have not found one, but I am sure that everything will be ok…"

"BULLSHIT! Have you not seen him? He won't reply to anything! How can you say everything is going to be ok? He looks like a fucking vegetable! HE'S DYING AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! HE WON'T EAT OR MOVE! HE DOESN'T EVEN BLINK! TELL ME HOW CAN THIS TURN OUT OK!" Draco pushed the silver instruments off the shelf and over turned the chairs. He kicked the cabinets and tables. His magic was building up and Dumbledore could feel is coming off of him. What didn't fit was that Draco was crying.

"Harry…harry…" Draco fell to his knees and sobbed into his hand. He couldn't stand seeing Harry look so empty and blank. I loved how Harry was so energetic before. How he defeated the Dark Lord. How he smiled so easily. All that was gone and he wasn't sure it'll come back.

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Dumbledore looked down at him and smiled.

"Go to the hospital wing now and tell him you love him."

"For the last time…?" Draco asked weakly.

Dumbledore's smile was so kind…

"Just tell him how much you love him."

* * *

Draco slowly walked up to Harry's bed. Hermione was sleeping in the bed next to him. Draco grabbed a chair and sat next to Harry. He took his hand and rubbed it.

"Hey Harry." Draco whispered.

"How you doing in your dream world? What do you see? I wonder…are you going to come back to me?" Harry continued to stare blankly at the wall.

"Hey…remember when we first meet? I offered my hand in friendship right? Heh…you turned me down for Weasley though. Do you know how embarrassed I was?" Draco closed his eyes and let a few tears drop.

"And that day at Hogsmead? Next to the Shrieking Shack? After a while, I found out that the snow was being thrown by you. It really hurt you know. My face was red for a week." Draco's voice started cracking and he painfully opened his eyes, but the tears were blinding him.

"Fourth year…that was when you were champion. I envied you and was jealous, not because of you but because of all the attention you got. I didn't want anyone near you for some reason. I didn't know why but now I know…" He closed his eyes and smiled sadly.

"It's because I love you Harry Potter. I love you so damn much and I don't want you to go…

"Please Harry…Come back to me…"

* * *

AH! THERE! Sorry for not updating for such a long time . please forgive me? This chapter is 8 pages long TT. Well…hope you enjoy! My school's not even out yet! Can you believe that? Stupid school…

(1) He's a half-giant…surely he can catch Harry!

* * *

..Chapter 18 teaser..

"Hey Draco, I just came to tell you how much I love you…"

Draco gasped and turned around.

"Oh my god…"

* * *

Yup! - look forward for the next chapter! I'm not giving this story up and I'll update as soon as possible!

Cassie


	18. Awake

Stop Saying You Love Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the plot n' the oc ) ya… please R+R! Thanks.

(Harry & gang are in their 7th year).

Warning: THIS IS A DARK FIC. IT HAS CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, BEATING AND OTHERS. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THESE THINGS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. IT IS RATED R.

(BTW, Draco is a Veela in my story, but none of those "looking for his mate" in my story D but they are pretty good stories…go check 'em out)

So…tired…it's 12:45 am right now and I SHOULD go to sleep…but I think remembered about this fic and thought, 'hmm…I should update…' yea…so here I am…enjoy -

AmnarJoey..i really enjoyed your reviews - sorry draco is too ooc . …I'll try something...ahha…dunno if youre reading this --' I've seen yuyu hakusho but never really got interested in it. Sorry . hope some day you'll continue my story and give me wonderful reviews this chapter is dedicated to you. -

Awake

……

_Until the limit of sorrow, even if you embrace another,_

_You will never be able to become one._

_If you are touched deep within, it brings only pain, not kindness_

_Please bind the two together._

_We're not dreaming anymore_

_When you're wavering, take my hand_

_And towards the harsh light of dawn_

_We'll begin to walk_

_Are words of truth where the real world lies?_

_We hide in the shadows of our silent night,_

_Even now…_

_-- Michiyuki - Loveless_

……

Draco looked around but he could recognize anything. He didn't know where he was and didn't know what to do. No one was there. He ran up and down stairs and through the hallways. Draco started panicking and burst through doors.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I!"

"Draco…" Draco looked around and saw the walls and stairs shimmer into nothing. He was surrounded by black…black…black…

"Hey Draco, I just came to tell you how much I love you…"

Draco gasped and turned around.

"Oh my god…" Harry's bloodied body smiled at him. His clothes were torn and cut were all over his body. He reached out a bloodied hand towards Draco. Blood dripped to the floor and Draco couldn't help but cry. He didn't move away from Harry though. He let Harry rest his hand on Draco's cheek.

"Draco…I love you…good bye…" Then Harry fell. He continued to fall…never stopping.

"HARRY!"

……

"Draco!" Draco woke up with a start. Hermione was standing behind him with her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok? You were moaning in your sleep."

Draco realized that he was still sitting in the chair next to Harry's bed. Harry was still in the same position as he was before.

"Harry…" Harry was as skinny as ever.

"How long does he have Hermione?"

"…a few days…a week tops…"

"ah…"

……

Draco sat by the infirmary window with Nym was curled around Draco's neck. He watched Avis and Hedwig chase each other outside. Harry was still in his empty state and Draco was getting desperate. Draco's necklace continued to burn into him. His mother came to talk some sense into him. She tried to make him eat, to walk, to sleep. But he didn't want to leave Harry's side.

"If you keep up with this, you'll die! Draco!"

But Draco didn't care. He'd wait for Harry to wake up.

And if he doesn't ever wake up, he'll die with Harry.

"I don't want to lose you again, Harry." Tears slipped down his face as he rubbed the necklace.

"I love you, Harry. Don't leave me."

……

The scene of Padma and Draco played in Harry's head over and over again. It tore him apart. He didn't know anything anymore. He didn't know how to talk, he didn't know how to cry, and he didn't know how to wake up.

"_I love you, Harry. Don't leave me."_

'No! If you love me, why did you do this to me? WHY?'

"_I love you."_

"Shut up!" Harry gasped weakly. "I don't want to believe you. I'll just get hurt again."

"_I love you."_

Harry started crying. He was learning.

"I miss you so much…" He moaned out.

"Draco…" he sounded like a child whining. He clutched his necklace…only realizing that it wasn't there. His eyes flew open and felt for the necklace. He couldn't find it.

He didn't recognize the place he was at. He was surrounded by something, but he couldn't tell what it was. It wasn't pitch black or blinding white. It was a color he didn't recognize. It suddenly cleared and he could see Draco in front of him. The real Draco, the Draco that was starving himself for Harry.

……

The Harry that sat next to Draco moved. His eyes were still glazed over, but his hand had flew to his neck and was feeling around it. He was touching the necklace, but he couldn't feel it. At least, the Harry in his mind couldn't feel it.

Draco noticed the movement and was by his side in a flash. He put his hand over Harry's and the other one to his necklace.

"That's it Harry! Wake up! Please! Pomfrey! Harry moved!" the nurse burst into the room.

"What's happening? Is he waking up?" Pomfrey checked his pulse and ran a few tests, and shook her head.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this. It seems like Harry subconsciously wanted to run away. Now he wants to come back."

……

'How long have I been in this position?' Harry thought, clutching at the place where the necklace was supposed to be. His body wouldn't listen to him…he couldn't move at all. He didn't feel the blanket on his skin or his clothes. It was like looking out from another person's eyes.

'What happened to me?' He could see Draco out of the corner of his eyes looking at him with worry.

'Draco…'

_I love you._

'I love you too, Draco.'

_Wake up for me, Harry._

'Ok…'

……

Harry's eyes started to clear. His hands wrapped around the necklace and looked up. Draco's eyes filled with tears.

"Harry…?" Draco whispered, still unsure if Harry truly was awake.

"Draco…" Harry whispered back. Draco threw his arms around Harry and started crying with joy.

"Harry. You're back. You're back!" Harry buried one of his hands into Draco's hair and his mouth twisted into a small smile.

"I'm back."

……

Draco stared out the window and sighed. He was on the train back to home. Ron Hermione and Harry were in the compartment with him. Harry sat between his legs and was resting on Draco's chest. He seemed to be sleeping. Draco absentmindedly lightly played with Harry's hair as he watched the scenery fly by him.

After the whole Padma ordeal, Draco explained himself and Harry accepted it. Ron apologized for his bad behavior and Draco forgave him.

Harry still had trouble with the trust issue but it was getting better. Now the school year has ended and they all graduated. Hermione decided to work at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She hopes that if Madam Pomfrey retires, she will be allowed the position. Ron is planning to work in the Ministry of Magic. He has yet to decide in which area.

Draco already has nailed a job in the Ministry of Magic. He has taken his father's old job and also donated a large amount of the Malfoy wealth for charity and other uses. Even though it was a large amount, there was still plenty of money left to last 3 lifetimes.

Harry was at lost. He didn't know what to do or what kind of job he should get. He would have taken the DADA job at Hogwarts, but since it was cursed, he didn't want to risk it.

Harry woke up and stretched out. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and smiled as Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You're so cute sometimes." Harry glared at him but it only caused Draco to chuckle.

"Draco…I still don't know what to do with my life now." Draco sighed and shook his head.

"We've been over this already. You have plenty of time to decide. Whatever you choose, you'll get. You're the Boy-Who-Lived. Just stay at the Malfoy Manor until you decide. I have enough money to support us. Plus, my mother probably needs some company."

Harry smiled and snuggled into Draco's arms.

"Alright. If you say so."

……

They reached platform 9 3/4 at last. Harry, Ron, and Hermione separated. They promised each other that they will keep in touch forever. Then Harry left with Draco.

They walked in silence until they saw a familiar face.

Narcissa smiled and gave them both a hug.

"Welcome home Draco, Harry."

The End

……

TADA! Yes…sudden ending but I have nothing more to add onto this story and decided to put it to a close. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my story. Thanks for your support and all. XD I shall be starting a new story! Dunno when I'll write it but you can count on it…I was thinking either the vampire one or the neglect one…dunno. Tell me what kind of story you want and I'll put it into consideration XD. THANK YOU!

Cassie


End file.
